Things Worth Wishing for, Are Worth Waiting for
by LittleMulattoKitten
Summary: Sequel to "He's Hers and She's His". More Whitlock and Cullen fmaily drama, the wedding, dead coming back to life, will Bella and Jasper be able to survive it all? Won't make sense if you dont read H.H.S.H. first! M for suggestive stuff.
1. AN

**This is half A/N half summary…lol. I've put a lot of though into what I'm gonna do with the sequel. I'm going to put a new poll up on my profile for some stuff about it too. Some things I'm positive about are:**

**Jasper's relationship with the Whitlock Triplets**

**Demon realm goodies**

**Bringing the dead back to life, (Vampires included but not the original subjects of this part, the original shall remain a mystery, but you guys aren't stupid and will probably figure it out)**

**Emmett and Syarati becoming friends**

**Jasper and Bella's wedding (Which will be planned by Alice and Anna of course…)**

**Samantha finding ways to get more candy… (Look out J.J.)**

**A certain red head inherited Maria's army, she targets Bella/Caisyal**

**Vicki and Syarati break up, but Syarati quickly finds a new woman…who's alive…technically**

**Baby drama, but who's pregnant? All I'm saying is it isn't Bella…**

**Scavenger hunts, a bit of suggestive themes, and random, slightly confusing, vortex of awesomeness.**

**More words of sheer insanity brought to you via hyper Samantha**

**Well? Sound good? Gimmie your thoughts! Chapter one will be up soon! And chapters one through...lets say...3? maybe mroe will be thereapy with either jsut the Whitlocks or the Whitlocks and Cullens. i havent quite decided...either way it should be hilarious! :D**

**~D.A.K.-hime**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok! Sorry for the wait! Lets get rolling :D real deal! 1****st**** chapter! Slight recap in the beginning! Btw idk why I've felt the need to start 2 chaps for 2 different stories with a diary entry. But It fits..lol**

**Fyi.**

**~~~~~~= beginning/ending of memory**

(Jasper POV)

_Dear Journal,_

_I offer you a memory before I offer my thoughts._

_The girls fell through the ceiling and Carmen set Bella on her feet._

_"Jasper…" She whispered reaching for me_

_I ran over to her and held her, her scent hit me hard._

_Now I could tell the difference, Rain smelled like a mix of water and dirt in a way…Bella's scent was the mix of Rain a small hint of strawberries and roses. No human would be able to detect the difference, but I could…_

_"Darlin'…I'm so sorry…" I whispered_

_"Me too…" she said digging her head into my shoulder_

_"Hey…does this mean we can really be a family now?" Anna asked. Anna J.J. and Sebastian were all standing next to each other_

_"Yes it does." Bella answered_

_Anna squealed in delight, Sebastian smiled at me approvingly, but J.J. was mute._

_I didn't know if he was happy about this or not, at first I assumed the former. Only to find out later it was the latter._

_Christmas was a very…mundane experience. Hm…wrong word. It was very casual…and quiet. Bella and the kids exchanged their gifts quietly, showing their gratitude with no more than a soft murmur of thanks and a smile. _

_Bella has been quiet herself, more so than I remember, she seemed very uneasy near me if we were alone. She refused to tell me why of course. Sebastian told me to give her time, and that she was probably in shock of being around me again. I hoped he was right._

_Sebastian and AnnaBella have been getting closer to me as well as the rest of my family. Sebastian shares Carlisle's love of medicine, Rosalie's love of Greek mythology and Anatomy, Emmett's love of videogames, and my love of American history. _

_AnnaBella shares Alice's love of decorating, Rosalie's love of cars, she's currently writing an opera with Edward (Her singing is beautiful; he can only hope to measure up to her with his piano), she cooks with Esme, and watches any funny movie Emmett recommends._

_Those two fit. So do Max (Anna's mate) and Bianca (Sebastian's Mate)._

_My Bella and J.J. however…not so much I'm afraid._

_Currently we all live together; Carlisle and Esme had basically a second house build onto one of our other houses up in Alaska. It had the same layout as our house in Forks, just double everything. Kitchens, bathrooms, ect._

_Bella, J.J., and Sammy stayed to themselves in some of the quieter parts of the house. Bella at least talked to me a little, J.J. wouldn't even look at me if he didn't have too, and Sammy would smile at me but stayed glued to J.J.'s side and didn't talk to me for fear of upsetting him (I learned this via Edward)._

"Hey, Jasper! Hurry the hell up with your precious diary entry, I'm sick of having to listen to you're inner monologue!" Edward yelled

"Go. To. Hell. Edward." I hissed

"I can make him do that if you want, Dad!" Sebastian yelled from somewhere else in the house, causing me to chuckle

Just before I started writing again, there was a soft knock at my door.

"Come in…"

It was Carlisle, "I noticed the separation with Bella, J.J., and Sammy…and I think I know what will help it…"

I raised my eyebrow.

"Family Therapy"

"That's not actually a bad idea. When though?"

"I can set up an appointment for an hour from now actually. Oh course I have not been working at this hospital since we have all been working on building our new family. Therefore, identity is not a problem."

"Let's just make sure the others are alright with this."

He smiled at me, "I'll go do that now."

~10 mins later~

We all gathered in the living room and Carlisle started to explain his idea.

"Obviously we haven't lived with each other as a whole family for very long, but Sebastian, Anna, and their mates have all gotten along with the family fine. Bella, J.J., and Samantha however, you three seem a bit more distant. I was hoping some family therapy would help the situation a bit, as long as everyone is comfortable with it. I do not want anyone to feel pressured because we all know, Bella, that you have a bit of an anxiety issue with new people. Looking at your past experiences that's understandable but to truly be a family there's things we all need to work on."

Bella, Samantha and J.J. exchanged glances for a moment before Bella replied.

"We're fine with it…" *cough* I don't want to but Jasper would want me to, and I'm still pretending nothing is wrong.*cough*

Edward snorted.

"Good then. We were hoping to start as soon as possible, would everyone be comfortable leaving in an hour or so?" he asked looking around the room for signs of discomfort. He glanced at me.

"Nobody's hiding any disagreement" I assured him, discomfort from Bella, J.J., and Sammy big time though.

"Alright then, I'll go make the call. Everyone, you can go get ready."

~1 hour 15 mins later~

(My POV)

**(A/N: For the first time you look at this from my pov, as if I was actually in the story but I'm not. In 'My POV' you will get everyone's thoughts and feelings, when they need to be told. I changed pov's because its weird as a girl to be in jasper's pov all the time…since he's a boy..lol. ****THE WHITLOCK TRIPLETS AND THEIR MATES **_ARE NOT_ **GOING TO BE IN THE FIRST FEW THERAPY SESSIONS****. Resuming the story…now!)**

The Cullen's arrived at the hospital and made their way to waiting room.

"So, Daddy dearest, who's our psychologist?" Emmett asked sweetly

"Dr. Richard Head"

Bella shut her eyes tightly and looked out the window, hiding laughter to the best of her ability.

Jasper was already on the floor in silent laughter from everyone else's emotions.

Edward was getting close to the same point as Jasper and slowly slipped out of his chair.

Emmett was in fetal position dry-sobbing from laughing so hard.

All the while Carlisle and Esme looked appalled at their family for losing control like this.

"What on earth is so funny?" Carlisle hissed

"Dr. Richard Head, Dr. Dick Head!" Edward howled, sending the others into another roaring fit of laughter.

_Thank god the receptionist went on a coffee break as we came in…_Carlisle thought, causing Edward to laugh even harder, if that was possible.

"All of you calm down for gods sake!" Esme scolded

One by one they all calmed down, Jasper being the last off the floor and back into his chair, for obvious reasons.

As if on cue, Dr. Head came around the corner.

"The Cullen and Whitlock family I presume?" He asked, addressing Carlisle

"Yes, I'm Carlisle, we spoke on the phone."

"Nice to meet you. Well since we have such a large group I figured we could use the auditorium in the basement." He suggested

"That sounds good, and then you'd be able to tell the couples obviously by seeing where they sit."

"Alright then" he said leading us to the quiet auditorium.

Since there were about 300 seats, they each picked where they wanted to sit, as long as they were in the first five rows.

Everybody scattered randomly around the room, the only obvious couples were Carlisle and Esme and Emmett and Rosalie. (Alice is single, and Bella is sorta staying as far away from Jasper as she can without looking like a total weirdo)

"Names?" Dr. Head asked

"Jasper"

"Bella"

"Rosalie"

"Emmett"

"Alice"

"Carlisle"

"Esme"

"Well, I see two couples, what about you three?" Dr. Head asked, gesturing to Alice, Jasper and Bella.

"Dating…" Bella said, just loud enough for him to hear nudging her head in Jasper's direction

"Engaged" Jasper said at the same time

"Trouble in paradise?"

"I suppose you could say that…" Jasper said, "We really are engaged, we were just separated for a while, against our wills, so it's been difficult getting back together.

"I'm Jasper's Ex-Girlfriend," Alice chirped

Bella winced slightly, which the unfortunately named Doctor noticed and jotted down on his legal pad.

"Can I get a bit of that story? You were separated for how long and when did you reunite?"

"Five years, and just a few months ago we got back together." Jasper answered

"Why if I may ask?"

"I moved"

"You moved and met Alice, started dating her, you didn't attempt to keep a temporary long distance relationship with Bella?"

"He didn't even tell me he was leaving, I found a letter the morning after he left," Bella mumbled

"I didn't exactly get a lot of time in advance, Bella," Jasper snapped

"Still should have told me beforehand!"

"Calm down everyone please" Carlisle said sharply

Silence.

"Jasper, why didn't you tell Bella you were leaving, you must have had at least a week before you moved?"

"I didn't tell her to protect her…"

"B-U-L-L-S-H-I-T" Bella spelled, a sweet smile on her face that didn't reach her eyes

"Darling, Maria remember?"

"Oh of course _darling_ you're _other_ Ex Girlfriend. Excuse me for forgetting the bitch. Who, need I remind you, IS MY SISTER!"

"You and I both know that I found out about that when it was a bit too fucking late Bella!"

(Notice how everyone in the room is too scared to try to break up the fight?)

"Yeah? Well how about when you couldn't even tell the two of us apart and fucked her while I was in chains barley alive, Pretty Boy!"

"I hadn't seen you in-

"Five years Jasper BIG FUCKING WOOP! I raised your kids for Christ sakes! You have any idea how many times I've tried to explain to your kids why Daddy wasn't there to read them bedtime stories? Or help take care of them if Mommy got sick?"

"Bella I'm not happy about missing the beginning of their lives! I wish I had been there more than anything!"

"Obviously not because you didn't once look for any of us, never googled anything checked a phone book, not a GOD DAMN THING!"

"Damnit Bella I said I'm sorry! What else can I say what else can I do?"

"How about try explaining this to your Son! The son who knows you did something you only should have done with me with Alice and Maria! Your son who's now ashamed to call himself that! Your son who always wanted to just be like his Dad!" Bella choked as tears streamed down her face Jasper tried to say something but she cut him off

"He never took off that damned Cowboy hat you know. 'Daddy wears one doesn't he Mama? I'm gonna be just like him Mama! I'll be the man of the house until Daddy comes home, so you don't have to feel lonely anymore Mama" She ended in a shaky whisper

"Bella…" Jasper whispered

"He's nowhere near as upset about this as I am." She said quietly, walking to the fifth row in the far right corner, as far away from the others as she would get.

Jasper sat back down in his chair and put his head in his hands.

Dr. Head cleared his throat. "Well, that's one thing we need to work on, Carlisle any other concerns?"

"Actually, that may just be the root of the problems. Bella and the kids moved in with us, and the family hasn't actually become one big family yet…"

"I see. Well, I would like to see the kids. How many are there Bella?" He asked gently

"Three, triplets, two boys, one girl, J.J., Sebastian and AnnaBella, three and half."

Dr. Head looked slightly startled but seemed to brush it off.

(Remember the triplets are supernatural creatures, they can change their appearance, and the age of their body. The rest is just acting.)

"Well, Jasper, Bella I would like to have private sessions with both of you, and maybe one of the others could go and pick up the kids?"

"Yeah sure, Let me call the house and let the babysitter know" She lied easily stepping into the hallway and flipping her cell open.

( _J.J. _**Bella)**

_Hello?_

**Hey Honey, you guys are gonna have to be three and a half for a while…**

_Fun. I'll let the other two know, obviously Sammy Bianca and Max can't come, maybe Emmett and Alice can stay and protect them just in case?_

**Sure, it's just me you three and your dad he wants to see right now anyway.**

_Fun I get to sit in the same room with him…-sigh- see you in a bit Mom, I love you._

**Love you too sweetie, bye**

Click

Bella walked back into the room and to her seat.

"Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, could you go get the kids please? Alice and Emmett, stay and watch their friends?" She said softly

"Ok" They said in unison and left the room

"Okay, well, Jasper I'll start with you, my office is just an elevator ride away, the rest of you can stay down here if you like or return to the lobby you were in when you got here." Dr. Head told them

(Jasper POV. Because MyPov is a lot harder for me than I thought it would be)

I followed Dr. Head up to his office, too busy replaying Bella's words in my head, and no doubt annoying the hell out of Edward in the process.

My cell buzzed. A Text. From Edward

(Texts)

Annoyed? More than annoyed dear brother. Much much more. ~ Edward

Go to Hell Dude, better yet, go get a damn girlfriend and we'll see just whose annoyed then ~ Me (Jasper)

"Please Jasper take a seat." The only chair in the room was a classic shrink couch, great.

I plopped down on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

"How old are you Jasper?"

"25"

"Don't look a day over 19"

"Thanks, I get that a lot"

"How old is Bella?"

"23"

"I see. So you two were 18 and 20 when you met?" Technically, I was 49 and she was 15 but whatever floats your boat Doc.

Wow what a pedophile you are Jasper! ~ Edward

Seriously, Dude, Fuck off ~ Me

"Would you mind telling me how it went down when you two first reunited?"

Great, I get to make up half this story and expect it to match Bella's? Oh wait…she's psychic too I hopes she's paying attention to all of this..

Quit worrying so much, I'm paying a lot of attention, not a whole lot to do in this big stupid room other than hangman on the black board, which is useless with Edward in the room ~ Bella

Just kicked everyone's ass at hangman, quit worrying already Damnit you're giving me a headache ~ Edward

"Well…we sorta ran into each other on accident really. I was still dating Alice at the time, but once Bella was in the picture and I explained my past with her to Alice that ended. So it was a sticky situation for a bit. But the weird thing is that wasn't really Bella. Her half sister Maria, the two look like twins, who was my first girlfriend, was really jealous when she found out about Bella and I, who had no idea she was Bella's sister. So, she pretended to be Bella, and had locked Bella up in her basement. She'd even gone so far as to lie to the kids and tricked her whole side of the family too. Well like Bella said I had sex with her a few times, thinking it was Bella. Well finally Bella's real Brother came along and he knew the difference so we called her out, made her tell us where Bella was, got to her before she died, and we've been trying to put the pieces of this big puzzle back together ever since."

"Wow. That was quite a mess you had for yourselves. Now that I have all of that, other than reasons already stated, why do you think Bella is still upset with you?"

Because he fucked my sister, upset my children, left them to grow without their father, married a pixie as my replacement, didn't take me with him when he left Maria, Never REALLY came back for me and I've been alone for a few Dozen decades Doc. What else do you need? ~ Bella

Your Girlfriend is pissed. Off. Oh and the kids are here. Its Just Rosalie so I assume Ali and Em stayed behind to watch the other 3 ~ Edward

"I honestly don't really know why Bella hasn't forgiven me yet. Other than previously stated reasons"

You're fucking kidding me right? ~ Bella

Did I say she was pissed already? Because she might just kill you now… ~ Edward 

"Alright, well, let's see if the kids are here yet and I'm going to talk to Bella."

We went back down the auditorium to find three-year-old versions of the kids, Sebastian and AnnaBella were with Carlisle and Esme, and J.J. was cuddling in Bella's lap.

"Ok, Bella I'm ready to have a chat with you now if you don't mind." J.J crawled off her lap and sat in the chair next to her, pulling his Nintendo DS out of his pocket and began to entertain himself.

Bella left with Dr. Head, the kids could have changed ages, but didn't for whatever reason.

I walked over to J.J. and sat down next to him, to which he moved one chair over into his mother's previous seat. This was going to go well..

"Hey.." I said

"Hi"

"All those things your mother told me, the reasons you're mad at me, those true?"

"Mama wouldn't lie about that" my small blonde twin replied

"You know I never wanted to hurt either of you. I love all of you. You're real blood family, all I want to do is make you happy…"

"Well you're doing a really shitty job so far."

"I'm trying my best; I'm not used to being a dad yet J.J."

"Well I'm plenty used to being fatherless, and if you can't fix it up with Mom, then _we'll_ be leaving _you_ this time."

I sat there in shock for a few more minutes while he continued to play his game. I didn't even realize how much time had passed until Bella came back.

"Mama!" J.J. squealed running up and jumping in his mother's arms

"Hi baby, I missed you." Bella cooed kissing his cheek

"I missed you too Mama"

"Bella would you mind if I had the kids on my own? Since they all have different opinions on this."

"Can Mama come and sit with us?" J.J. asked

"If you really want her too then that's fine."

"Please come with us Mama" J.J. pleaded

"Oh alright.." Bella smiled

Once again, my family left the room. And I was stuck trying to figure out why the hell I couldn't keep my kids or my fiancée happy, why I was failing so hard at this.

Once you figure out why, we will no longer have a problem. ~ Bella

Why won't you just tell me? ~ Me

Because I don't know either. ~ Bella

"So Edward, what's happening up there?" I asked

"I don't know. I can't read Bella's mind or any of the kids' minds"

"Great…"

Pst. Supernatural creatures. Want a feed line? ~ Bella 

You can do that too? ~ Me

Um Yeah.. ~ Bella

I'd really appreciate that Bells. ~ Me

Just like that, we could see everything that was happening.

"_So, J.J., You're brother and sister get alone with your Daddy fine, why don't you?" Dr. Head asked_

"_Because Daddy hurt Mama and made her cry and he left us all alone for a really long time, and Mama was lonely but Daddy wasn't there to help us. He could have taken Mama with him, but he didn't!"_

"_J.J. you know your Daddy loves all of you very much, and wants to make things better. He doesn't want any of you angry at him anymore."_

"_Well that's too bad! Daddy did some pretty mean things, and I'm __**Not**__ gonna forgive him for what he put my Mama through!"_

"_Anna, Sebastian, does it bother you that your brother is like this about your father?"_

"_No, not really, I haven't forgiven Daddy all the way yet either. I can't completely forgive him until he makes my Mama happy again." Sebastian said softly_

"_I feel the same way a Bastian." Anna mumbled_

"_Why do you think he hasn't been able to do that yet?"_

"_Mama's still upset about it." All three said_

"_Why do you think that is?"_

"_Daddy made Mama feel special and then he just left her all alone, and Daddy hasn't realized all the things he's done to hurt Mama. So he can't make up for them." J.J. responded_

"_I see. Do you want Mama and Daddy to be happy again?"_

"_Yes" - Sebastian_

"_Mhm." - Anna_

"_If Mama's happy then I don't care about Daddy…" – J.J._

"_Alright, well lets go back down to the others now Okay?"_

And the feed line cut off.

Dear lord what a mess I had myself in this time…

We all went home after that, and Carlisle set up another appointment for tomorrow morning.

Bella, Sammy, and J.J. all went back to their side of the house and the usual order of things restored.

My trying to figure out how to get the other part of my family to talk to me.

Edward bitching at me fore thinking so much.

Sebastian and Anna bonding with the rest of the family.

And the fights almost every time I talk to Bella. I just wish I knew what J.J. meant..

_He doesn't ever realize all the ways he hurt Mama…_

What does that mean…?

**So? What'cha think? :D Review or I won't update! Virtual cookies and teddybears!**

**~D.A.K-Hime**


	3. Understandings

_**Warning. Bella is currently tipsy. Her slurred speech has been known to cause many symptoms. Including falling out of ones chair, aches in ones sides, and tears in the eyes. You have been warned. Proceed with caution.**_

_Ok! ^-^' I couldn't get this story out of my head so I had to write another chapter :D Some of my chaps are going to be influenced by music (even though this story isn't completely a songfic). And the ones that are, I will tell you the song(s)._

_For this chapter the songs are:_

_Airplanes (By B.O.B. ft Haley Williams) _

_Airplanes pt 2 (By B.O.B Ft Haley Williams and Eminem)_

Chapter 2: Understanding (Jasper Pov)

The sun slowly crept over the horizon as I reached my fifth hour running through the woods, trying to figure out how I would confront Bella without starting a fight. So far, I've found no such way to prevent that, so I suppose I'll take my chances.

I dashed back home and went to Bella's room, in the farthest corner of the house, and gently knocked on the door.

"Come in…" She whispered so softly I barely heard it

I walked in and shut the door quietly behind me. Bella had all the lights off, and the curtains drawn. My eyes adjusted to the lack of light immediately, and I noticed Bella had her knees curled up to her chest with her head resting on them, and a beer in her left hand.

"Bella…?" I asked quietly, noticing a few more empty beer bottles and an empty wine glass.

"Hello…" she mumbled

"How much have you drank?"

"Dunno…a few glashes of wine…and a couple beersh" she slurred

"You're drunk."

"No…almosht…I'm content"

I kneeled down in front of her and stroked her cheek. "Bella, Bella, Bella…" I murmured

"Jashper, Jashper, Jashper…"

I laughed softly and plopped down beside her, earning a small smile from Bella.

"You're not yellin' at me. You don't seem mad at me at all."

"Only when I drink can I shee clearly that I'm more mad at myshelf then I am at you." She said leaning into my shoulder, I instinctively put my arm around her

"Why on earth would you be mad at yourself?"

"You aren't my Jashper anymore, and I can't adapt to the new you…"

"Darlin.."

"You and I both know, Alish**[(Alice), for those slow on the uptake]**, over time, turned you into a diffent pershon, and I don't know thish shide of you."

"Major wasn't a good man Bella."

"Shee? Thish ish what I mean, Major was a good man, not to many people, but he was to me…would I have fallen in love with him if he washn't?"

"I suppose not…but Bella, Major hurts people. Major-

"Was proud, protective, opinionated, and treated his woman right." She interrupted

"I'll do anything in the world to make you happy Bella, but I'm not sure I can go back to that…"

"Jashper, I'm not ashkin you to drink human blood. I'm ashkin you to be the man I love…" she paused, then giggled at her rhyme

"What about you hm? You have to drink human blood. I know you and the kids take turns sneaking out. Weather it's to the local penitentiary, to rob the blood bank, or just to the streets, I know that my family needs something that the other part of my family doesn't agree with."

She frowned for a moment, "I don't know...I do know animal blood makes me shick and the kids too. We tried, we want this to work."

I sighed.

"I'm shorry I'm sho hard on you all the time…"

"You've had you're work cut out for you the last few decades. You raised six kids, three of which weren't even yours."

"Sebashtian told you about that huh?"

"Samantha's mother died in a car wreck, Bianca's aunt died of cancer, and Max's parents died in a fire."

"They all losht their parental guardians before they turned a year old."

"Max and Anna are close…"

"He's been waiting almost a year now to propose, he wants the moment to be perfect."

"Makes sense. Hey…you aren't slurring as much…"

"Supernatural creature. Shuper fast alcohol burning ability. Back to our kids, J.J. is just frustrated because I'm frustrated, Anna and Sebashtian don't know what to do because me and J.J. don't know what to do."

"Chain of reaction…"

"Exactly.."

We sat in silence for a half hour after that. It was nice, not fighting, not being angry at each other. Being able to…understand.

(J.J. Pov _4 hours and 50 minutes earlier_)

Here I lay on the bed I shared with Sammy; thinking about what Mom had told me after Dad left.

"_None of us know what to do, it isn't fair to take this all out on him…"_

How could I possibly explain to her that I was disappointed with the man I found my father to be? How could I explain that the first ghost I ever saw in my dreams, the first soul to ever contact my angelic side, was the small bit of soul that had died along with the human in my father? That's how it worked with all Vampires. Their heart stops and the smallest fragment of who they truly are passes on, at first it was the side of him we are dealing with now that was dead. But when I was younger, and he came to me in my dreams, it was Major that had passed on. They swapped places somehow. When he changes lifestyles, he had to become someone else, someone who could successfully be a vegetarian, rather than a carnivore. Now he disowns that side of him. How can he disown something that is exactly like his own son? Like me? My brother, sister, even mom all have a piece of Major in us, and he hates that? He hates us? He showed me who he really was. I know my real father. From the memories of dad and mom together in mom's first years as a vampire that he showed me, it feels like Sammy and me. So…why wouldn't he want that again and make the right sacrifices? I'd do anything to stay with Sammy.

I felt the weight shift on the bed. Where the hell had she came from?

"Hey sexy..." she purred as she started kissing my jaw line

"Sammy, don't tempt me Darlin'"

"But it's fun…" she protested, licking my neck, "What's wrong hm? Why so tense?"

"Trying to make sense of everything…"

"Why don't you go to sleep and just ask him?"

I stared at her before grinning and rolling over so I was on top of her. "You my dear are a complete and utter genius!"

"Finally you see what I see. I've been trying to get you to realize my intense brain capacity for years!" she teased

"Mhm."

I kissed her gently and rolled back over so we were side by side.

"Tuck me in?" I asked

"Never, I can be you're teddybear for the night though."

"Ooo, I get a cuddle buddy"

She giggled, oh how I adored the sound.

"It might make your mom happier if we explain all this to the Cullens. It wouldn't be all that difficult. Besides, they'll understand the situation better if they know the whole story, the real story. Then we tell them that, you go to sleep, Anna or Seb opens a feed line and we all see the real Jasper Whitlock Sr. Besides, I kinda wanna see how he really acts. Since he did give you his blessing for us in your dreams." She suggested

I chuckled, "Yeah I remember. 'For you, I really think she's perfect. Don't ask me how I know, but she's a good girl.' He was so sure when he said all that you know." I pouted, "Sammy, I don't know…about the Cullen's I mean…"

"What harm could it do?"

"You have a point there…"

"Course I do" She said smiling

"Come on…let's go strike a conversation with people who think we hate them." I moaned rolling out of bed and sent a mental heads up to Seb, Anna, Max, and Bianca, then walked downstairs hand in hand with Sammy.

Carlisle and Esme shared one of three loveseats. Rosalie and Emmett shared another, while Seb and Bianca had the last one.

Anna and Max were curled up on one end of the big couch.

Edward was sitting across from Alice, at the coffee table, playing checkers.

"Evening…er, early morning." I said quietly, "I…was hoping we could talk?"

"Sure." Carlisle responded warmly, "What's on your mind J.J.?"

"Well…I know it seems like my mom and I are being real pricks about all this, and maybe we are, but I was hoping to maybe show you our side? Get a…bit of a common understanding?"

I glanced around the room, searching for disagreement and found none.

"J.J. that sounds like a wonderful idea." Esme praised and the others agreed

"You start since this was your idea." Sebastian said, "We'll do it in order of who was born first. You, Anna, Me"

"Alright. Well…I guess, I should go to sleep then. Anna you open a feed line, and I'll see if I can get him to talk to me…"

"Whoa wait, I'm confused." Emmett interjected

Sammy cut in, "In the final stage of becoming a vampire, specifically when the heart stops, a small bit of that person's soul moves on to the afterlife. If they are a good person by nature then usually a bit of the bad in them goes away," she dipped her head in Carlisle direction, "But sometimes, the good goes away. That's what happened with Jasper Sr., since he had to be heartless to be part of a vampire army. He still had some good in him, which was brought back up when he changed and met Bella, but his true good side remained in heaven. When he met Alice, and had to regain compassion for humans, his good side had to come back, and Major died. Since Major has been gone this whole time, he's in heaven, so he can watch over and communicate with J.J., Anna, Max, Sebastian, Bianca, Bella, and Sammy if he wanted too. It's just easier for him to enter J.J. and Mom's minds. And he's been talking to J.J. since he was a kid, it's been a while now, he hasn't showed up in J.J.'s dreams since…when babe?"

"Since the night before I proposed to you. He gave me his blessing."

"Yeah, which was almost 2 years ago, but now we sorta need his insight."

"Insight?" Edward asked

"The dead can see everything that will happen, every decision and weather you've made the right choice or not. So he'll know what needs to be done, so this family can become one." Sammy finished

Carlisle got up and got a pillow and blanked, and dimmed the lights. He then brought the things over to me.

"If what you say is true, and the Major really isn't sadistic or a monster, then I don't see why we shouldn't try to talk to him."

I smiled at him and arranged my things for my temporary bed on the floor, and Sammy lay next to me with her back to my chest.

"Tell him I said hi." She whispered

"Mkay" I mumbled slipping into la la land…

(My pov

By the way:

Dream

Waking world

**A/N**)

As soon as J.J. fell asleep, Anna opened the feed line. At first, it was just a bright white light, and then slowly things started to take form.

"Chances are he'll be three years old like he always is when he talks to Dad," Sebastian whispered to everyone, "Just a heads up"

Sure enough, a three-year-old version of J.J. in toy train pajamas was shown standing in the middle of the white world.

"Daddy?" he called and his voice echoed all around.

"Daaaaaadddyyyyyyy!" he yelled again, and the wind started to blow, first just air then what appeared to be sand and dirt.

Little J shielded his face and eyes as the scenery changed around him, from emptiness, to a blazing rocky desert.

As the wind calmed J.J. uncovered his eyes and looked around, quite a ways away, to the right, he could see the tree line, leading to a vibrant forest.

"Forest? No…desert, Texas, Dad" Little J turned to his left and started walking father into the desert, it didn't take him long to decide to run.

**(Srry, quick note, you know when little kids call for their parent really hard and the ending of Mommy or Daddy sounds like Dad-ay and Mom-ay? That's how Little J.J. is yelling. And since I'm lazy he is Little J from now on. Resume)**

"Daaaaaaddddyyyy!" he called

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaddyyy!"

The wind whipped up a bit again from the east, and Little J was trying to run and protect his eyes.

_Clippity-clop, clippity-clop, clippity-clop, clippity-clop_

Little J stopped short, "Is that Rosie?" he whispered, and halfway through turning to look for the horse he was swept up onto it.

Little J yelped in surprise and shut his eyes in fear, as any three year old would.

A low chuckled sounded from his captor, which caused Little J to open his eyes. Only to see the golden locks of the cowboy flowing in the wind-

"Daddy!"

Another chuckle, "Damn near thought you forgot about me, what the hell took you so long to come talk to me huh boy?"

Little J giggled, "Slipped my mind I guess," he explained, readjusting himself and getting a better grip around his fathers waist.

The horse slowed to a steady trot and Major turned around in his saddle, red eyes gleaming happily.

"How's your Mama?" he asked quietly

"She missed you a good deal."

"And I her. What about your girl?"

"Sammy's doing just fine."

Major smiled proudly and chuckled again, "Told you I liked her, you never woulda brought your rear up here if she hadn't suggested it."

"I would have, it just would've taken me a bit longer…"

That earned Little J a full-blown laugh.

"I suppose that's true." Major agreed

"You know what the problem is, you always do."

"I reckon I've been watching my living self fuck up a bit. Been more focused on you're Mama though, I don't know how much more she can handle, she's been strong since the night I left, but she can only take so much."

"What happens if your living side doesn't do the right thing? What will happen to Mama?"

Major's expression depressed greatly, "You really don't want to know, son."

"Tell me Daddy please? I need to know just how hard I need to convince him, I have to protect Mama…"

Major didn't respond for a long time, but held Little J's gaze.

"She'll get to me one way or another, let's put it that way."

"You don't sound glad about that at all…"

"There's only two ways she can get to me. The first, if my living self invites me back with his full heart. And secondly, if she dies…"

"Mama…she won't kill herself?" Little J said, the anxiety lacing his tone.

Major didn't answer.

"N-no! Mama can't! We have to get him to let you back! We have too-

"Jasper Jesse Whitlock Jr., calm down," Major said softly, "My living self can chose two paths, one with your Mama, or one with Alice-

"But I thought he already chose Mama over Alice…" Little J interrupted

"Not quite, he can't be a vegetarian, and be with Mama, as you can see now it just isn't working out. If he doesn't remind himself, that I never killed innocents, then he can be with your Mama."

"You went after Mama though, she was innocent."

"Your Mama was also part angel, and her destiny is intertwined with mine. She's my true soul mate, so that's justified."

"That's true, so…if he tries to be a vegetarian, then…"

"Then the seven of you leave, and move back in with Peter and Charlotte."

"Then how long until Mama…dies."

"That depends on what she decides, if she decides to wait until after her birthday, then you have about six months, if she doesn't, you have anywhere between a few days, to a month."

"That isn't fair…"

"No it isn't, which is why I want to ask you now, if he makes the wrong choice, if he makes our fiancée commit suicide, what will you do about it?"

Little J looked at his father with serious, hard eyes, "I'll kill him...and send him to hell, as long as that leaves you and Mama here in heaven."

"We will be."

"Sebastian, this is bad." Anna said quietly

"Yeah…I refuse to let that happen to Mom."

"I refuse to let that happen to Mom too…"

Every head whipped to the kitchen doorway, where Bella stood with a glass of wine in her hand, and tears in her eyes, which were glued to Major.

She took a sip of red wine as Sebastian asked, "Mom how long have you been there?"

"Since the galloping noises started."

"Isabella, I know you're there Darlin' I want you to get good sleep tonight, you hear? Don't you make that your only glass of wine tonight." Major said softly

Tears brimmed in Bella's eyes and she nodded, unable to speak.

"That's my girl, you go sit, you need as much of a pick-me-up as he does." He said, ruffling Little J's hair.

Bella made her way over to the unoccupied part of the couch and sat.

"J.J., I don't know how this will turn out, all I know is that if it's good, it'll be wonderful, an dif its bad it'll be horrible." 

Little J frowned, "Change subjects? I technically am awake, tell me a bedtime story?"

Major chuckled again and tousled Little J's hair, "Let me guess, the night I met your mother?"

"That is my favorite…"

"That's a bit of a scary story for bed don't cha think?"

"Nope. The Cullens will though."

"Yes I suppose they will, where should I start? An hour before her change, or two weeks before when I first started stalking her?"

"Long version."

"Should've known…"

**Whew! Hehehe long chappie no? Next chap is a flashback chap mostly, might have more than that in it, idk yet. Review, or else I will not post anymore chapters!**

**Major: She's serious you know…**

**Me: See? Even Major knows I'm not kidding.**

**Major: Actually I could care less, I've been living on memory lane since Jasper switched me out for his soft side, I just want to relive a happy memory again.**

**Me: Not as much as you want to make new happy ones though.**

**Major: -growls- Better stay out of my head little lady…**

**Me: You won't hurt me…I'm **_**innocent**_

**Major: Damnit! You and your damn loopholes!**

**Me: Hehehe…3 :)**

**~D.A.K-hime**


	4. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

**Yeah, it's me again. :) I'm addicted to this story right now, enjoy it while you can…lol I'll write as much as possible while I'm in this mindset! Here you go, beginning is Flashback! Just a nice little tidbit of info- Jasper has only been a vegetarian for 48 years. 0.0 cool huh? He's 148 years old…lol. And I'm making it so he met Bella when he was…27 vampire years old…so Bella and Jasper were separated for almost 50 years, and were together behind Maria's back for about 121 years. Sneaky bastards..lol**

(Major Pov-121 years and two weeks in the past)

I sat outside the now empty sheriff's station, watching the town's people from the shadows, a mother getting food here, an equestrian there. Noisy things humans are. A crisp fall breeze swept over the area and I held my breath to prevent the temptation.

_You just had a thief, that's enough for tonight…_

My subconscious had a point.

"Jasper, que te molesta?" Maria murmured, appearing from who knows where.

_(Jasper What's bothering you?)_

I nudged my head slightly in the direction of the girl I had been watching for almost an hour now; she was currently staring through the glass window of a tailor shop at a dress. I had spent so much time with the newborns lately, I couldn't have told you if that dress was old fashioned or present, but the girl had her heart set on it, I could feel that much.

I made the biggest mistake of that night, I took a deep breath and sighed. How I knew it was her scent, I will never know. And why water, smelled so delicious, didn't make much sense either.

"No haga casa de la Niña, ademas, pense que comain los inocentes?"

_(Ignore the girl, besides, I thought you didn't eat innocent ones?)_

"I don't, she's just…fun to watch I suppose."

"Watch her then, just don't get caught or you'll have to kill all the witnesses." She warned, before disappearing into the night again.

"Yeah, I know." I murmured, not really paying attention as I slipped through the crowed and followed the girl to her next destination. A Bakery, then to a friends house for tea, then back to the tailors for another peak at the dress, and finally, she went home.

About a week after this routine started, I learned why she wanted that dress so bad. Her birthday was in week. She was inviting over at least 20 guests most likely more for the event and she wanted to look like a princess. Hence the fancy dress. The girl simply fascinated me, I couldn't figure out why. Her scent maybe? Her frenzy of emotions over her birthday, perhaps. Her emotions were definitely better than the newborns'.

"So she's having a fiesta?" Maria pondered in her thick Spanish accent

"In a weeks time, at least 20 people most likely more." I responded. We sat on a tree branch, watching the girl through her bedroom window, her father and uncle had split the cost of the dress, and it was now hers. Every time her eyes swept over it she burst into another fit of pure happiness, it was like a breath of fresh air.

"I think this is a perfect opportunity for a nice feeding."

That's one way to get my attention.

"Hell. No."

"That isn't fair, your brothers and sisters (The rest of the vamps) need nourishment too. So why torture them when there will be a big party, nobody in the town will know about with plenty to spare for new minions. You can have the girl…"

I growled, "Her name is Isabella, and I don't want to kill her."

"Oooh you know her name, how cute. Why not? It's just one innocent girl, save her from a pain filled marriage, and noisy children, give her a true life"

"For a year, then you'll find no use of her and send her to her final death."

"Not if she's valuable…scent is a wonderful way to tell, the best scents often prove to have a very promising vampire."

She smelled like rain, but sweeter. Maybe, just maybe…

"Fine…" I mumbled

Maria kissed my cheek and said, "I knew you'd come around," before disappearing.

What had I done…

(The night of…3 minutes before ambush.)

The party had come alive, there were at least a hundred people packed into her house. I still couldn't believe I was about to do this…

"Everything is set up; we're just waiting for the signal." Maria sighed

"Signal?"

"Stephanie snuck into the basement; she's going to scream any minute now."

So we waited, well she waited I counted. And exactly 2 minutes and 39 seconds later…

"! !"

Everything happened too fast to keep up with. About tree things I was sure:

Maria had flashed down and broken through the picture window that leads to the living room.

Vampires were pouring into the house from the back and the supply of people was draining fast.

Almost every human in the room was running towards the basement, the ones who realized something was really off were trying to run for their lives.

And 4. Isabella was about 8 steps away from the front door, 8 steps from escaping…

I didn't even realize I left the branch, but I was in front of the door and had opened it before she realized what happened.

She stopped dead in her tracks, causing her dress so swoosh forward slight. 4 emotions washed over her in less than 6 seconds.

Fear which was replaced by

Shock which was replaced by

Curiosity which was replaced by

Confusion.

I took a step closer to her, and she took a step back. So, I zipped up to her at vampire speed and whispered gently in her ear.

"Don't you go anywhere now, you hear Darlin'?"

And flashed to the other side of the room where Maria was torturing some young man.

"I really don't think I can do this" I hissed to low for humans to hear

"Find her parents and let her say her goodbyes, then she'll be willing to die, hurry though, I think she's trying to make a break for it."

I turned to see the back of her dress and her light brown locks disappearing behind the doorframe, she was outside…

"Damnit…"

And the chase began.

_(Out of flashback, Still Major Pov, still a few hours before Bella and Jasper have their talk.)_

"Daaaadddyy!" Little J whined, "That's not fair! The ending is my favorite part!"

"Not before bed, sorry, too violent."

"Hmph…"

I chuckled, "Trying to use that pouty face to get what you want outa me, just like your mother."

"Oh you hush…" My angel murmured, it was strange hearing the voices of the living while being in a dream, they sounded muffled yet clear as day, it made for a very enchanting sound.

"No thank you Ma'am." I retorted "you best get another glass of wine Darlin' you're empty."

"Why do you want Mama to drink so much?" Little J asked

"So Mama calms down, and can get good sleep tonight."

"Will you visit Mama in her dreams too?"

"No he won't because I'm not sleeping." Bella huffed

"You are the most stubborn woman…" I mumbled

"I refuse to sleep without you, the side of you I'm used too."

"Darlin' you know how this works. He has to invite me back in, then my softer side will rest and I'll be home to spend time with my family."

"Yeah well he won't do that! He'll never do that."

"You know part of the reason I need you drunk…is so you can calm down, and explain to him what you want."

"Won't change a damn thing…"

"We can try can't we?"

She sighed, "Fine."

"If this works and I come back home you are getting the biggest Texas hug ever."

She giggled, "I'll hold you to that."

"Oh I know you will."

"You two love birds done talking yet? Because it's Anna's turn to explain the story, and I'd like to wake up now." J.J. asked impatiently

"Leaving me already are you? Ah fine get the hell outa here" I said, pretending to be hurt.

J.J. was quiet so I winked at him to let him know I was kidding, causing him to giggle, just like his mother.

"Bye Dad."

"I never leave; I'm always watching you crazy kids."

"Hehehe, still."

"Bye cowboy."

"See ya Daddy."

(Some bits and pieces of the future for choice 1- Jasper Pov)

_Dear Diary,_

_These next few months are going to be jam packed with memories. According to Bella, Max would be proposing the day before he and Anna returned from their trip to France, that's another wedding._

_Bianca's Due any day now, and Sebastian couldn't look happier. Bella said it's a girl, but they didn't check, they want a surprise._

_Jasper the third is two months old today; already he's showing signs of his mother's waves and curls, yet his father's love of horses, and his father's childhood obsession with cowboy hats._

_Bella's eight and a half weeks pregnant, and refuses to tell me the gender._

_Rosalie and Emmett are still trying; Bella said they'd have a little boy on their hands before they knew what hit'em._

_Little Allison will be three in a month or so, her closet is bigger than her bedroom, and she's getting a piano for her birthday, upon her own request to be like her father._

_Andrew is a little over five, and loves the toy doctor set he got for his birthday._

_Syarati and Emmett are already planning my bachelor party, and the wedding isn't even for another 4 months._

_Chloe and Syarati are still going strong, we're expecting an engagement some time soon._

_With all the Weddings, kids, everything going on, I hardly have time to write anymore. I'll try to stay in touch, but for now- my wife's callin', can't keep the lady waiting._

**Technically this will be two chapters in one. That was the end of the first chapter. This is now the 2****nd**** chapter in this one huge chapter. K? The Cullens got to an agreement with the Whitlock's (minus Jasper since he's still on his run) and have agreed to accept Jasper's decision, little to they know about something else I have in store for them later, IF Jasper chooses Bella ;)! ****I am just going make this story have alternate endings, since Jasper's choice has a very very big impact on how their lives turn out, and he decides in this chapter! :) This chapter will go two ways, one way being Jasper picks Bella and the other him picking to be a vegetarian, and as an end result Alice. Both ways will be in this chapter and later I might do separate chapters for the rest of the story. Thank you.**** Back to the bedroom with Bella and Jasper as Bella gets over her drunken state. Continue…remember, two chapter endings.**

(Jasper POV- Choice 1 ending)

"Jasper, please. I really need you to choose…sooner than later Honey I can't take much more of this…the fighting…any of it. The kids can't either; we've been through The brief period of silence ended with a question, a very simple, yet complicated question.

"Jasper, if everyone supported you, everyone, would you do it?"

"Become Major?"

"Yes…"

"That would definitely help with the decision."

enough as it is…"

"Bella…I…"

"I'll give you some time to think about it…" She said before slipping out of the room.

_God, what do I do? I can't do this to her…to all of them, but I can't be a monster again…_

_**You don't have to kill innocents, you didn't before, they don't either…**_

_Would everything really work out that way? What about the Cullens? My other family…_

_**There's seven people downstairs who need you, and there's six downstairs that want you. What's more important?**_

_The need…needs first wants second._

_**Then invite me back, let me come back, let us be one so our girl can smile through her tears for the first time in 48 years. Do it. Jasper. Do it.**_

_But…_

_**DO IT!**_

What the hell…?

Relax Jasper, it'll be over in a minute, just relax we're swapping again…

I flinched hard and realized I was in Bella's bedroom….wait wasn't I already here…no

Yes…but wait…I'm alive again…

"Bella!" I called racing out the door and to the family room, stopping at the top of the stairs, desperate to find her.

"Jasper whats-

"Darlin'?"

"Major…"

Three choruses of Dad followed suit.

I scooped Bella up in my arms and clung to her for dear life as she sobbed-laughed into my shoulder

"Shh, Darlin', shh, it's okay, I got'cha." I cooed, setting her on her feet.

"You're back…you're finally back…" She whispered

"And I'm not going anywhere…never again."

_(Jasper Pov- Choice 2 ending-aka evil ending)_

"Jasper, if everyone supported you, everyone, would you do it?"

"Become Major?"

"Yes…"

"Bella I can't."

"Jasper…Please. Honey I can't take much more of this fighting, the kids aren't happy. How do you expect me as a mother to just let my kids suffer like this?"

"You can adapt. All of you can."

"Jasper, We. Can't. Drink. Animal. Blood."

"I'm not asking you too."

"Well you are asking me to be who I don't want to be!"

She fell silent, and I took my leave. I went in the back yard, and took another run.

_(Bella's Pov-1 hour later)_

Everything was packed, and we said out sad farewells to the Cullens.

"We'll call you if anything changes…" Carlisle said softly

"If nothing changes here then you know it will with us, don't get too attacked to him Alice, if he doesn't change his mind he won't be here long." J.J. warned before getting in the car.

Sammy, J.J. and I shared J.J.'s Mustang, while Bianca, Anna, Max, and Sebastian were all in Seb's Cadillac.

Once at the end of the driveway we teleported the cars back into the garage of our secluded northwestern Texas mansion.

"How long?" J.J. whispered

"As long as I can take it…"

"Not long then…"

"No."

_**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**_

**I HAVE PUT A POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE. GO VOTE! THE POLL WILL BE OPEN FOR ABOUT 2 WEEKS, OR UNTIL I'M POSITIVE OF A WINNER. GO CAST YOUR VOTE TO DECIDE WHO JASPER ENDS UP WITH! I DON'T UPDATE UNTIL POLL HAS CLOSED AND WE HAVE OUR WINNER! VOTES ARE ALSO WELCOME IN THE FORM OF REVIEWS! **

**Now that thats in teh way I'd like to say: Jasper Jasper Jasper…you a hole…lol**

**Alrighty that's that! What do you think? Like? Review/Vote or else you don't find out anything else! The story is 1/3 done and I only have 6 reviews! Tsk tsk….Teddy bears and Cookies!**

**~D.A.K-hime**


	5. Calm Before the Storm Part 1 of 5

_**OH MY GOD! ALICE WON! 0.0!**_

This is unexpected…completely and totally unexpected, now I have to write how Bella kills herself, and what the kids do about it…sigh, terrible…

…

…

…

…

…

**I'm just kidding!**

_**BELLA WINS!**_

**Let's get right to it! :D I edited this part a bit, since I decided I didn't like it as much the 2****nd**** time around.**

Chapter 4: Calm Before the Storm (Part 1/11)

The brief period of silence ended with a question, a very simple, yet complicated question.

"Jasper, please, I really need you to choose…sooner than later Honey I can't take much more of this…the fighting…any of it. The kids can't either; we've been through enough as it is…"

"Bella…"

"Jasper, if everyone supported you, everyone, would you do it?"

"Become Major?"

"Yes…"

"That would definitely help with the decision."

"Jasper."

"Bella, I don't know what to tell you…"

"I'll give you some time to think about it…" She said before slipping out of the room.

_God, what do I do? I can't do this to her…to all of them, but I can't be a monster again…_

_**You aren't a monster, you never hurt innocent people, the only reason you went after Bella is because she's your soul mate, your angel. **_

_Would everything really work out that way? What about the Cullens? My other family…_

_**There's seven people downstairs who need you, and there's six downstairs that want you. What's more important?**_

_The need…needs first wants second._

_**Then invite me back, let me come back, let us be one so our girl can smile through her tears for the first time in 48 years. Do it. Jasper. Just Do it.**_

_But…_

_**Give me **_**Life**_**, give me **_**Pain**_**, give me **_**Myself **_**again Damnit! Bella doesn't deserve anymore of this. You need her, she needs you. End of story.**_

_Alright…come back._

I flinched hard and realized I was in Bella's bedroom…wait wasn't I already here…no…yes…

Oh my God…it worked.

"Bella!" I called racing out the door and to the family room, stopping at the top of the stairs, desperate to find her.

She looked up with a worried expression.

"Jasper what's-

Confusion graced her features, then understanding.

"Darlin'?"

"Major…Jasper…"

We raced to the foot of the stairs and I scooped Bella up in my arms, clinging to her for dear life as she sobbed-laughed into my shoulder

"Shh, Darlin', shh, it's okay, I got'cha." I cooed, setting her on her feet.

"You're back…you're finally back…" She whispered

"And I'm not going anywhere…never again."

"You better not Damnit!" she wailed

I chuckled and kissed her with all I was worth, dear lord I'd missed her.

"I missed you too…"

"Get outa my head Astrid…"

She looked up at me surprised then blushed and smiled, "Hm…nah I think I'll stay."

You're always in my head anyway…one way or another.

"I heard that." She said in a singsong voice

"Course you did."

"Bella and Jasper sitting in a tree f-u-c-k-i-n-g…"

"Emmett…"

"Yes Brother dearest?"

"Shut. Up."

"But I like that song…"

"Emmett and Rosalie sitting in a tree…"

"I'll shut up now."

"So, what exactly do you remember from being dead?" J.J. asked through his laughter

"Virtually nothing. Not the past nor the future, and that pisses me off" I responded

"Why?"

"Because your mother still has the upper hand."

Bella laughed, "Jasper I'm always gonna have the advantage."

"The sad truth has been told"

"So, you don't remember coming to me in my dreams, watching over us…?"

"Bits and pieces. Matter of fact…I have an idea. Since I know for a fact the Bella was nosy and probably did a psychic background check on all six of you," I said nudging my head towards the Cullens, and Bella nodded, "There's still seven people in this house that the other 7 hardly know anything about. Sadly I'm one of them since I can't remember anything."

"So, memory lane time?" Anna asked

"Seems like it."

"It would only be fair to start from the very, very beginning. There's a lot that happened before my mother died, and even more after it obviously." Bella said winking at the triplets, who grinned at her

"Don't you worry; I won't leave out any funny childhood moments from you three either. And good lord there's a lot of those." She added

"Like me tripping Sebastian down the stairs just so I could get the first plate of pancakes in the morning." J.J. snickered

"That's not even close to funny jackass; I sprained both ankles and broke my wrist!"

"I know that's the funny part!"

"The whole time that was happening I was just wondering which one of you I should hit over the head with my Barbie skateboard first…" Anna mumbled, then she started laughing, "Was that the same morning you two wouldn't quit arguing at breakfast and I smashed your plates on your heads?"

Both boys turned grim and nodded

Anna broke into a fit of laughter, "J.J. don't look at me like that, I took your hat off before I did didn't I?"

"My hair smelled like syrup for a month…" Sebastian whined

"Yes you did, and I repaid you by saving your favorite Barbie from Sebastian's Barbie Bon Fire Bonanza." J.J. clarified

It was Sebastian's turn to start laughing, "I got Ken too!"

"I will never forgive you for that. " Anna hissed

"I don't care, it was worth it."

"Was it also worth time out for 2 hours?" Bella asked

"Yes. Yes it was."

J.J. started laughing, "I never got time outs. I just got 'The Look'"

Sebastian shivered, "I hated 'The Look'"

"What's 'The Look'?" Rosalie asked

"It's something mom did when we were kids, kinda like a warning, but it wasn't scary at all. It's just a raised eyebrow. It only takes one time of not heading 'The Look's warning before you always watch out for it." J.J. explained

"What happened when you didn't?" Emmett asked

Anna and Sebastian shuddered.

"All toys taken from my bedroom, books too, solitary confinement for 36 hours." – Anna

"No T.V. or music or anything really for 3 months" – Sebastian

"What about you J.J.?" Alice asked

"Never found out. Learned from dumb and dumber's mistake's" He smirked

"Hey!" Anna snapped

"Don't worry, Sebastian's dumber."

"Better be Damnit."

Bella laughed, "So, let the flashback begin?"

"Movie night!" Sammy cheered, causing J.J. to grin.

The lights flicked off and all six teenagers were instantly in pajamas with bowls of popcorn in their laps, and their own personal two-liter of soda.

Bella laughed and we sat on the floor. The feed line popped up in front of us.

"Just a warning, this may take a while." Bella told us

"We have forever don't we?" Edward asked

"Now more than ever." I responded

(~~_~~_ = Flashback start/end

Real Time talking)

(No Pov ~~_~~_)

A little girl, no more that three at first glance is sitting on her knees in pink frilly pajamas, her arms crossed and resting on the ledge with her head rested on top of them. In truth, she's a powerful supernatural, and she's 30 human years old, but for every 10 years on earth, she ages one year. Right now, her father is sitting Indian style behind her, brushing her knee length golden hair. She watched the pink and orange sky, and looked at the big blue and green ball she could see floating in it, and next to that, the little white ball, and then the bright yellow one.

"There you go Cassie, all brushed out." Satan said softly

She didn't respond in any way, just continued looking at Earth with her big green eyes. They were blue when she was born, like her mother's, but when the power of supernatural's of her class and social stature surfaced the eyes changed color. If born blue (Which only happens in high classes, like the royal family, the heads on armies and legions,) they turn green, if born green(Middle and lower classes only) they turn brown, if born brown (Lower class only) they turn blue, if they even have enough power for their eyes to change at all. That's how it was divided, by the power you had by nature, you couldn't climb the latter legally. If you're born in lower class, you usually stay there. Middle and upper classes need strong heirs, why search for a mate those who are virtually powerless?

Satan scooted himself so he was leaning with his back against the ledge and was watching his daughter, while she watched the Earth, it appeared to be moving slowly, but she knew better. She knew it was moving hundreds of miles an hour.

"Cassandra." Satan said softly

She didn't turn, instead she pointed her small index finger at earth.

"That's a planet." He informed her, and she put her arm back down.

Satan frowned, "I wish would talk, Cassie, I wish you would _ask_ me what that was."

She looked at him, briefly, before returning her attention to the blue sphere.

"I know, you either won't, or haven't figured it out how to talk yet. I'm not rushing you, we're waiting for you to do what you wanna do."

"Da." She murmured

"That doesn't exactly count as a word, silly, neither does Ma. Even though your mother and I know that's all we can get you to call us."

She pointed at Earth again.

"Planet." Satan repeated

She made a face, as if she didn't understand.

"The white one is called the Moon, other planets have moons too."

She still frowned.

"I don't know what else I can tell you Cassie. The blue on the planet is water, and the green is land."

Her frown turned to a glare, which she set on him for a moment, before returning to the frown. As if to say, 'shut up I knew that already, that's not what I want!'

"I don't know what to tell you kiddo."

Her lips quivered slightly, and she looked like she was about to open her mouth, but then she stopped and pointed at Earth again.

Satan sighed, "Planet, Cassie."

She watched his mouth, instead of ignoring him. Then finally opened her mouth.

"Pfftt…" She frowned more, "Pa…Pan…"

Satan sat upright immediately and watched her with anticipated eyes, "That's it, Cassie, try again…"

"Pan...et…"

"Planet." Satan offered

"Panet…"

He smiled

"Panet!"

"Cassandra, honey!" Satan called, "You aren't going to believe this! Bring Sojanui!"

"Panet Panet Panet!" Cassie cheered

"Satan! What's wrong is she okay?" And older version of Cassie called and she sprinted up the spiral stairs that led to the large landing."

"Ma!" Cassie squealed

"Hi Sweetie."

Cassie pointed to Earth and proudly declared, "Panet!"

Satan smirked at Cassandra's shocked expression, "She's talking…" She gasped

"Panet Panet Panet, Panet Panet Panet!" Cassie sang then suddenly, "Moon!"

"Hey! She talked!" yelped a much younger Syarati

"Panet Panet Moon Panet, Panet Panet Moon Panet!"

Satan swept Cassie in his arms and spun her around in the air, "Look at you, your smiling and bubbly and talking! Daddy's little princess, I told you I'd make her talk, Cassandra, didn't I?" He boasted

"Da..Dada."

Satan froze mid-spin, "Daddy…"

"Daday…Daddee Daddy!"

Satan started laughing, "You're talking!"

"Cassie, say my name! Sojanui!"

She gave him a frown.

"Ok fine that too hard, how about…Syarati?"

"Ssssss…" She tried

"Sigh-A-Rah-TEE" he said slowly

"Sssyyaa….raaa…eee."

"Syarati!"

"Sya….rrrrra….rrraaa teeee…"

"That's it Cassie!"

"Syaratiiii!"

"She said my name!"

"Cassie can you say Mommy?" Cassandra asked hesitantly, still not over the surprise.

"Mamay…Momay..Mommy!"

"She's getting clearer by the second."

"Planet" She said with a toothy grin, "Planet Daddy, Sy-a-ra-ti, Mommy, Moon,…" She stopped her little song, her vocabulary at its end.

"And Cassie Annie" Satan finished

Cassie smiled, "Planet, Daddy, Sy-a-ra-ti, Mommy, moon, Cassie Annie!"

"She's getting it!" Cassandra breathed

"Cassie, say…Kitten"

"Kah…kah…Ki..t-t-t-…Kitten!"

(**(A/N: For those thinking all this is stupid, for a child who's never talked to learn to make sounds at this rate, is truly phenomenal. I have a little sister. She learned to talk at the same rate as normal kids, but she still doesn't say everything right. So Bella-Cassie, for those who forgot her first name is Cassandra, after her mother, to be figuring out how to say something she's never said before- which is something we can't even do perfectly until around the age of 5 or older- us having talked since our toddler years- is insane. That and anyone with younger siblings know this is adorable…and hilarious.))**

"Cassie keep talking, don't stop talking, say a sentence. 'I Like Planets'" Satan encouraged

"I like panets…oops, planets." She said with a giggle

"What else do you like Cassie?" Syarati asked

"uhh…" she thought for a moment, "Cooo…Coook…Cookies!"

"She's saying things on her own!" Cassandra whispered furiously

"I like cookies, planets, Sy-a-ra-ti, Mommy, Daddy, Anna Cassie!"

Satan's smile stretched "You rhymed Cassie!"

"I Rhymed! I talk! I _can _talk!"

"Yes you can."

"Talk more! I want to talk more! I want more words!"

"Let's play a word game!" Syarati suggested

"Play! Play play play play play. Game! Play a game!" She cheered

"Let's search the castle for things she can say! And she'll learn how to talk more! Dinner should be ready soon anyway."

"Dinner! Food! I hungry!"

"I'm hungry." Satan corrected

"I'm hungry!" she repeated

_At the dinner table. Fyi- The dining room is Asian themed. Short table, sitting on pillows, chopsticks, get the point? Good._

"Mmmm. Rice, steak, yummy! Noodles noodles, yum! Broccoli! Ewww, dumplings yay! Yummy yummy yummy!" Cassie cheered with her mouth full.

Satan sat with forced silence, struggling to keep his face blank. Lord knows what his mate would do it her burst out laughing at the dinner table…

"No Sy-a-ra-ti! I want the last dumpling! It's Mine!"

"No fair! You've eaten over half of them!"

"I said Its MINE!"

"You still sure you wanted her to start talking…" Cassandra whispered to her husband

"Oh I'm loving every minute of it," he whispered back, clearing his throat and raising his voice slightly he continued, "Syarati, let her have it, it's a special night. We'll make her share tomorrow, tonight let her be."

Syarati gave a short growl before pushing the dumpling plate to his sister, who eagerly took the last one.

"Wank shoo."

"Thank you."

"Thhhhank you." She corrected

"That's it."

"I know."

Satan choked on a laugh and got a raised brow from Cassandra.

"I can't help it, it's cute Damnit!" He hissed, too low for the kids to hear.

"DADDY!" Cassie yelled

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Angel! Wanna be an Angel!"

"What kind of angel would you like to be?"

"Guard!"

"Guardian angel?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, any real reason? Someone you want to protect?"

She thought for a moment. And a brief vision flashed through her head.

"_Jasper!"_

"_Hello Darlin."_

"_You worried me I thought you forgot we were meeting out here tonight."_

"_Forget about you? Never."_

"Show! I show you!" She declared

"Are you finished eating?"

"Yes!"

Cassie ran over to her father and climbed on his back.

"Flash!"

Satan tilted his head to the side.

"I think she means teleport." Cassandra guessed

"Yes! Teleport!"

"Where?"

"Um…Texas!"

"Texas? O…k? That would be in the future sweetheart."

"I know! He's in the future!"

Satan rose and eyebrow at Cassandra, "He?"

"Just go see…" she sighed, "It's probably just some little boy who likes the same animals as she does."

"He likes horses!"

"Mm does he now?" Satan asked standing up and teleporting to the dry hot land that would become Texas.

"Yes! Future!"

"How far in the future?"

"Um…1884! In Houston!"

"Alright."

The busting streets of Houston appeared almost as fast as Cassie ran off, making herself invisible and intangible.

She stopped after a mile or so at a modest house with a young woman and her husband sitting on their front porch with a two-month-old blonde baby boy lying on a blanket with a rattle.

"Him! The baby!"

Satan watched his daughter's excitement with a perplexed expression.

"His name's Jasper! He's gonna be my friend when I'm all grown up! I gotta protect him so he's there when I'm older!" Cassie explained

'_Friend, or Boyfriend' _Satan thought with a frown

"Both!" Cassie answered

"You just read my mind!"

"No I didn't, Daddy, you said it out loud."

"I did?"

"I think so."

"Actually he didn't," Bella said softly, "My abilities truly surfaced after I learned to talk. And some only surfaced when I was watching over Jasper."

"I didn't know you were my guardian angel…" Jasper said quietly

"Neither did we." The Triplets said

"There's a lot about me none of you know. Mostly because I didn't find any of this out until after Jasper and I were separated." Bella responded, returning her attention to her memories.

_(Flash forward to just before Maria finds Jasper)_

An invisible little angel floated above the Texas dessert, lazily watching a golden haired cowboy ride back from helping some group of people, she hadn't been paying much attention due to the lack of threats, all she knew was that it was a large group of women and children or something. Now she watched his sun bleached waves float under his black cowboy hat in the breeze.

She felt uneasy, but she didn't know why, so she decided to fly ahead to check for danger. She flew 4 miles ahead then made her way back. Nothing but tumbleweeds. Upon flying back she realized that he had crossed the path with three women. And instantly she got scared.

_Vampires!_

"Lovely, and an officer." One of them said

"You do it Maria, and can never stop once I've started." Said another

"What's your name soldier?"

_That one, with the black hair and the white dress, that must be Maria…but wait a minute she looks like-_

_When did _she_ become a vampire!_

"Major Jasper Whitlock, Ma'am."

"I hope you survive, you could be of great use to me."

She couldn't move, she wanted to, even though she risked her exposure, she couldn't let this happen

_(Vision)_

"_If there's one thing I hate about this, it's feeling pure evil." Jasper said solemnly as they sat on a riverbank._

"_But you aren't evil, or you would've killed me already, but you're letting me live, you're breaking the rules."_

_He looked down at her and had a small smile, "Well when you put it that way…"_

_(End vision)_

Maria's hands were on his neck, and Cassie teleported herself back home, and ran with blurry tear filled eyes past all the worried servants, bursting into her fathers study without knocking, and jumped right into his lap.

"Cassie! What's wrong!"

"M-maria…b-b-bit him! I didn't p-p-prot-t-tect him…frrrom my own ss-sssister!" she wailed

"Honey he'll be ok."

"W-what if s-she kills him in a year?"

"We won't let that happen."

_(Vision)_

"_So…I can control people's minds, I have a power, do you?"_

"_I can control people's emotions."_

"_We're a force to be reckoned with then."_

_Jasper chuckled, "I suppose we are, little lady."_

_(End Vision)_

Cassie sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"All better?" Satan asked

"She won't hurt him, he's too valuable."

Satan was about to ask what she meant but she teleported back to Jasper, who was screaming in pain on the floor of some barn somewhere.

Still invisible she floated down beside him, and used a bit of her angel powers to dull the pain just enough so he stopped thrashing, but whimpered, tossed, and turned.

"I'll stay with you." She whispered knowing he didn't hear here, that nobody heard her.

"You sat there that whole time?" Jasper gasped

"I felt guilty, so yeah…"

"Thank you…"

"None needed, it's what mates do. Specially of the soul variety."

Jasper laughed

"Mom, Grandma is next isn't she?" J.J. asked

"Yeah, that's the next memory, the night my mother died…"

"Bella, if it's too much for you-

"No Esme I'm fine, nobody but me and my dad really know what happened that night, I feel like I need to tell someone. And I have 13 someones right here. The real story, Edward, not the horribly inaccurate fairy tale."

Edward gave her a look.

"Not so fun getting your mind read is it Eddie?" Emmett asked, earning himself a whack on the head.

_(Flash forward to the night before her birthday)_

"Daddy!"

"I'm busy, my little princess, what do you need?"

They are in a big ballroom, and it's decorated with pink and purple birthday banners, streamers, tablecloths, you name it and it was in that room.

"Counting all your presents to make sure we didn't forget any." Satan said, gesturing to the neatly stacked pile of presents that was a good 12 feet taller than he was.

"That's _a loooot_ of presents."

"You only turn 50 once."

"I know…"

"Its almost time for bed, go say good night to your mother, and tomorrow morning I promise I'll have a piece of cake waiting for you at breakfast."

She giggled and ran off.

"Mama!" she cried when she found her mother waiting for her in the hallway.

"Hello baby, can I walk you too your room?"

"Mhm."

"Excited?"

"Have you seen my pile of presents? Syarati didn't get that many!"

"You earn a present for each time you behave the way your father and I are trying to raise you, and you lose one when you misbehave."

"Syarati was awfully mean this last year…" Cassie observed, "So he didn't get as many presents."

"He'd jealous of how quick you learn things, and he shows that by being angry."

"Why? He's a good learner too."

"He wants to be like you."

"I'm a girl though. He wants to be like a girl, especially one who didn't learn how to talk until she was almost 40?"

Her mother gave a soft laugh as they ascended the spiraling staircase up the tower, "Not quite, he wants your talents, he feels like your better at him than everything."

"He's better than me at boy stuff, and I'm better than him at girl stuff, but nobody's good at everything."

Her mother laughed again, "Maybe you should tell him that, it might make him feel better."

"Um, Pause?" Emmett said

"Yes Emmett?" Bella asked

"You and Syarati are twins, you have the same birthday. And 50?"

"Well, one minute in the dimension hell and heaven are in is one month here. I'm almost 5 minutes older than Syarati. So my parents used that rule, so we each got our own special day. I do the same thing with these three. J.J. was born in December, Anna in March and Sebastian in September. Second, time is very deluded in our realm. One minute is a month, and one year in physical and mental development for children, is ten human years" Bella explained

"That would make J.J. almost a year older than Sebastian. And all three of you almost 5?"

"In this realm, yes."

Max, Sammy, and Bianca all groaned

"What?" Anna asked

"Quit reminding me that I'm sleeping with a toddler!" Sammy cried

"If you posted that on Facebook, Sam, I would have 'Liked' that statement." Max said

"I would have liked it twice…" Bianca added

"You can't like something twice on facebook…"

"No but you can like it, unlike it, and then like it again…"

"Ok I understand now, continue! I have a limited attention span!" Emmett yelled

"Ok Mama I'll tell him!"

They reached her room and her mother kissed her cheek

"Goodnight, little princess."

"Night Mommy, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Mama?"

"Hm?"

"I have a bad feeling…"

"It's just pre birthday jitters." Her mother said, her voice wavered a bit, but she collected herself enough to convince an almost 50 year old.

"Mkay"

~~-~~- (= fast forward slightly)

_Fire, smoke, screaming, blood._

"_Bella, wake up, sweetheart."_

"_Jasper…?"_

"_You gotta wake up, Bella, now Bella! WAKE UP!"_

Cassie bolted upright in her bed; cold sweat caused locks of hair to stick to her skin. She hated that feeling.

_What's that smell…?_

Her eyes went wide.

_Smoke…_

She threw her covers off and had her sandals on in seconds; she snuck out her bedroom door and ran halfway down the steps to the maid's closet. She climbed up on one of the shelves and reached for the hilt of the sword with the glowing emerald on the top shelf.

_Got it!_

She hopped down, unsheathed the sword, and bolted down the rest of the stairs.

She killed at least a dozen of the rouges. It was easy to tell them apart from servants. They looked dead, or worse like they were halfway decayed or something.

_Diiiisgusting._

"Mommy!" She yelled, "Daddy!"

"Cassie go! You hear me! Run away, Cassie!"

"Mommy!" She followed her mother's frantic pleas for her to get away, and wretched open the door at the end of the hall.

Cassie stopped dead in her tracks.

The knife slid so fast across her mother's throat that it was off her neck before she'd started bleeding.

Her head fell first, clean off her shoulders, face down, eyes wide open, a permanent look of sheer terror sealed in them.

Cassie dropped her sword, and didn't hear it hit the ground, all she could here was her heartbeat beating loudly in her ears. Her knees gave way under her, and she fell down to the floor, into the ever-growing puddle of blood on the floor. When had the body fallen?

The killer was gone, a quick flash of fire colored hair slipped from under their hood, but they were gone an instant later, job done.

For what felt like an eternity, Cassie stared into her mother's unseeing eyes.

Her heartbeat seemed to be getting faster; time seemed to be getting faster all together. One minute everything's at a virtual stand still the next its racing around her.

Women, children, warriors screaming. Crashing of the dying castle. And someone…who?

"Cassandra! Caisyal! " He sounds so worried…

Cassie blinked, and reality finally set it.

She's dead.

Everything crashed down at once. Time caught up with her, everything caught up with her. It took her a moment, still, to realize the blood-curling scream that she was hearing, was coming from her.

Satan burst into the room before her scream ended, and stood in shock of the scene before him.

"C-cassandra…" he whispered, tears brimming in his eyes, which he fiercely wiped away, before walking carefully to his wailing daughter, thinking of how the hell he was going to console her.

"D-d-don't c-c-call me c-c-cass-ssandra an-anymore." She stammered, "Just C-caisyal… or A-anastasia"

He simply nodded grabbed her sword, sheath, and picked her up before running out the door , jumping down three stories, landing on the grassy plain of their 'Yard' and darting into the forest.

"Caisyal, I my pocket, there's a box, get it out for me." He said as he ran

She did and was confused when she saw birthday wrapping paper around it.

"W-what is it?" She asked through her tears.

"The fire started in the Ballroom, where all but one of your presents was. That one was in your mother's and my room."

She gently tore off the paper, and opened the lid, to find an emerald necklace. It had three rows of round gold beads, pearls maybe, with two stones, one Emerald connecting the bead chains, and the teardrop Jade pendant hanging down from it.

"Happy Birthday, Caisyal." Satan murmured

(~~_~~_ Jasper Pov)

The feed screen dissolved into nothing, and everyone was quiet.

J.J. opened his mouth a few times, but never actually said anything. He just got up, reverted into his 3-year-old body and crawled into Bella's lap, burying his face in her neck.

She held him close, and kissed his cheek.

"Mom…" Sebastian said not to get her attention, just to acknowledge her.

"That's how Syarati figured out it wasn't me in Italy. I always wear two necklaces. The one I got that morning, and Jaspers dog tags."

"Why Jasper's dog tags and how did that help Syarati?" Alice asked

Bella pulled the small silver chain from under her shirt, the worn metal tag was still there, and I could faintly read my name on it, but right next two it was something I'd almost forgotten about.

Bella's engagement ring, the Emerald and Diamond ring I had specially made for her decades ago.

A chorus of gasps filled the room.

"Maria didn't know about the necklaces, but Syarati, my Dad, and Jasper all knew about at least one of them."

"That's what happened. Syarati came down to the throne room and asked you…err Maria where her anxiety necklace was. She said she must have lost it." J.J. said

"Your 'Anxiety necklace'?" I asked

"That's an inside joke. When I'm anxious I fiddle with my ring, old habit. If I did lose it, I would know immediately. And that just wouldn't happen anyway, I pay to much attention to it." She explained

"How long were, or have the two of you together?" Alice asked in a shaky voice

"I was changed when Jasper was 22 vampire years old. He's 148 vampire years old now. It took 5 years or so to realize we had feelings for each other. So about 121 years." Bella answered

Emmett gave a low whistle, "That's a long, ass, time."

"Especially when you're hiding it." I added

"No more Maria, No more hiding." Bianca said quietly

"Well, she's not quite dead…just getting a taste of her own medicine." Bella said with a wicked smirk

"Good lord, woman, where is she?"

"In hell…I'll kill her once I figure out how to do what my grandfather did to Elvira."

"The witch who killed Yanyi?"

"Yeah, she's completely out of existence, I'm trying to do that to Maria, but I can't figure out how."

"Mommy…?" Little J whispered so quietly I barely heard him, and I'm right next to him.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Who killed grandma?"

Bella expression darkened a bit, "I don't know…"

"Psych night is coming up; couldn't you track the knife to the owner?"

"Psych night?" The Cullens repeated

"Mommy, Anna, and I are all psychic, and once every while we have to go into a sort of trance to prevent psychic buildup." Little J answered

"Buildup?" Edward asked

"If we wait to long to have our trance or if we don't use our ability regularly, it kinda gets a mind of its own, and the visions get…" Anna trailed off, unsure of how to continue

"We can't control what we see, and we can't snap out of it, you watch everything that could have or would have happened since the beginning of your life, and everything that might happen in the future. You can't remember anything but the last few things you see…which is always the same thing." Little J said walking out of his mother's arms, going back to his 19 year old body, and sitting next to Sammy with an unreadable expression on his face. Sammy curled into him and held his hand.

"The last thing you see is always how the most important person to you dies, every possible way they could die, or would have died in the past. It's…traumatizing…" He continued

"That's horrible…" Esme breathed

"We've worked out a schedule though. We stay on schedule and we don't have to watch that crap."

"It's pretty interesting to watch actually, Psych Night I mean, although all the stuff we need is in Texas at the house. There's plenty of room for all of us there. We could stay down south for a few weeks." Max suggested

"Home sick, Max?" J.J. teased

"Don't act like you aren't. Besides, Cowboy, you know you miss your hat."

"Pfft, whatever."

Bella, Sammy, Sebastian, Anna, Max, and Bianca all gave him a look.

"Okay maybe a little…" He mumbled sheepishly

"It's up to you guys, the rest of us have all we need at home. Just let us know when you're ready and we'll teleport." Bella told Carlisle

Carlisle looked at the others for any sign of disagreement, and then turned to Bella again.

"We're ready when you are."

**Well? I want to know your thoughts! Review Review REVIEW! :)**

**For those who noticed this is part 1/11 of this chapter, that's because there's still a lot of history to go over, and I mean A LOT. 11 chapters of history…and then a whole bunch of other stuff…this will be a 25+ chapter story at the very least, but probably more. Lots will happen…lol but you won't find out unless you review will you? ;)**

**XOXOXO**

**~D.A.K-hime**


	6. Calm Before the Storm Part 2 of 5

**Hey! :D Ready to go? Thought so!**

Chapter 5: Calm Before the Storm (Part 2/11)

(Bella Pov)

Carlisle gave me the word to teleport us to Texas, and I put us on the edge of the town we'd been staying in.

Green Island.

It isn't really an island, it's just a small patch in north-western Texas that has been given forest and streams by myself and my father. The town isn't on the map, and regular humans can't see it. The townspeople know what I am and are pleased with the climate change we brought town. They know about my father and they've accepted us. Granted we've been here for almost the entire time Jasper and I were separated, and they were skeptical at first, but they began to like the idea. The high school I made for the town even named their sports teams the Green Island Demons.

We were right on the border between desert and the small vibrant town. Obviously, Peter and Charlotte told everyone we were coming back; almost everyone was outside, cheering.

"Welcome home Ya'll!"

"Seb, Jazz, football tonight?"

"You found him!"

"Congradulations!"

"Ya'll want to get on inside and face the bombardment later?" Now that call was answered

"Sallie, that sounds like a wonderful idea." I told her sweetly, letting her lead us into her diner, and to the back room reserved for parties and my family.

Sallie has bouncy honey hair and topaz colored eyes, she's fit, eats healthy, and doesn't take shit from anybody.

"There's some faces in this bunch I don't recognize," She drawled flicking her eyes from J.J. to Jasper and back again, "And two I do."

She smiled at me and once we were safely inside the large room gave me a big Texas hug.

"Congratulations, Hun!"

"Thanks." I said softly

"Jasper, where is your hat?" She asked J.J. sternly

"At home…" He responded sheepishly

"You ain't getting a bit to eat until I see that hat on your head boy."

He chuckled, "Yes Ma'am…"

I flicked my wrist and J.J.'s tan Cowboy hat, with the stitched in Letters J and W with the J overlapping the W and a small J towards the brim, for Junior, landed gently on his head.

Sammy beamed at him, and he gave me a lazy smile as he readjusted it.

"May I have food now?" he asked

"Yes you may." Sallie smiled and went to prepare our food.

"You didn't order." Edward said

"We always get the same thing." Max explained, "Sallie's family recipes are almost as good as Bella's."

"Thank you." I said

He nodded to me.

The kids all gathered around the big circle table in the middle of the room, and I slid into my favorite booth in the back corner.

Jasper came over and sat next to me.

"Howdy…" he said quietly

"Howdy."

He smiled at me.

"The rest of you can sit wherever you like, we won't be here too long, the boys always eat fast." I called to the rest of the Cullen's before returning my attention to Jasper.

"How you feeling pretty miss?"

"A lot better thank you. I say Mr. Whitlock; you aren't flirting with me are you?"

"I reckon I am, ."

I hummed as Sallie and some of the boys from town who worked part time for her, brought in the food.

Steaks and Salads filled the kids' table, and they all thanked Sallie warmly, their mouths already full.

Sallie personally brought over a small cake with "Welcome Home" In bright blue frosting written on it and winked at me.

"You all staying for good?" She asked

"For a good long while at least."

"Good to hear. This town is boring without ya'll in it."

I smiled at her

"Glad you love having us around."

"The more the merrier."

She returned to the main diner room and a moment later my brother walked in.

"Oy!" he called flashing over to the opposite side of my and Jasper's booth.

"_Cum iudus frater_?" I asked him

(Having fun with her, Brother?)

"_Babeat plumbum velit communicio vocis cum usus opes_."

(She has a lead she wants to share with you when you use your powers.)

"_Patiar quod intelligit se solito paulisper Itan_?"

(I will allow that, she understands that wont be for a while, yes?)

"_Etaim_."

(Yes.)

_Astrid…?_

_Sorry Jasper, habit…_

_It's alright Darlin'…_

I sliced Syarati and myself pieces of cake and ate mine carefully, thinking of where I could find the information I needed to destroy my psycho bitch sister.

Sya snorted

Get out of my head little brother.

"Damn you…" he mumbled, "Well, thanks for the cake. I'm gonna go beat the crap out of our sister."

"Throw in an extra punch or two for me would ya?"

"Sure."

He was gone as quickly as he came.

"Wish I could go kick her ass a bit too." Jasper murmured

I giggled, "I bet you do."

The kids finished eating and we set out for home. The few remaining elderly who were in their youth when my family and I first arrived were on their porches and bid us a hello. Mrs. Thompson smiled at me.

"Good girl." She said in her shaky voice

"What on earth did I do to deserve praise, Ma'am?" I asked her kindly

"You found him before I died; now I have a chance to meet the man."

I gave a short laugh, "Indeed you do. I'll have him bring you some cinnamon bread some time soon so you can chat with him."

"Major Whitlock, I look forward to having you for tea." She said proudly giving Jasper a wide smile

Jasper chuckled, "Yes Ma'am."

_She does know I'm full Vampire, doesn't she?_

_I'll explain when we get home._

"Have a lovely afternoon, Ma'am." I called to her as we continued towards the opposite edge of town.

"You too Dear!"

"Almost all the current adults of the town have known us since we moved here when they were young. The elderly have since they were adults, so the children and teenagers are well aware and accepting of what we are, since their parents have accepted it and explained it to them." I told the Cullens

"That's wonderful." Esme commented

"Thanks to Peter and Charlotte, they are also trusting of full vampires as well. This is one of few towns across the world that knows of the other realm, and of the different races that live there."

"There's more than Demons, Angels and Vampires?" Emmett asked, shocked

"A lot more, J.J., Anna, Sebastian, if you're still wanting to have the house to yourselves for a little while, while we all walk up there, you aught to leave now."

J.J. winked at me as he flashed past with Sammy on his back, his brother, sister and their mates on his tail.

I chuckled, knowing what they were doing.

_What's so funny Astrid?_

_Oh nothing, honey bun._

Jasper chuckled and Edward frowned.

"I _hate_ being out of the loop…" he mumbled

"I love it when Edward's out of the loop." Jasper said

15 minutes later, we were at the driveway. The entire house was secluded in its own little canopy of forest and couldn't be seen from the town even though it was only a half mile from the town border.

"Oh my god…" everyone gasped

I teleported myself onto the roof of my five story mansion right in between J.J. and Anna, at our feet hanging over the edge was a big banner the kids had made when they were children. It read:

WELCOME _HOME,_ **DAD!**

In Blue, _Purple, _and **Orange** paint. The background was a combination of a confederate theme (J.J.), a dreamscape (Anna), and Music themes (Sebastian).

At the bottom each child had written their name with a black sharpie. All of J.J.'s Rs were backwards in "Jasper Jr.", Anna drew a spiral at the end of her name, and Sebastian wrote his name in bubble letters.

We all beamed down at Jasper, his face frozen in shock.

"We didn't know when you'd be back…" J.J. started

"But we wanted to make sure…" Anna continued

"That you knew you we'd been waiting." Sebastian finished

"And now, you're finally home." I said quietly

Peter and Charlotte were sitting on the porch and climbed up to join us.

"WELCOM HOME!" We all shouted simultaneously

Jasper grinned from ear to ear.

"Ya'll better quit, you're gonna make this old cowboy cry…"

I laughed and jumped down, landing in front of him and pecked his cheek.

"Ooh free Sugar." He whispered

I giggled and skipped up the porch steps and into the house.

"Come on in!" I called over my shoulder. I glanced at Syarati, who came whistling up from the basement stairs, covered in blood wiping his hands on his pants. He stopped mid whistle and glanced at the Cullens.

"Um…There's a portal to limbo in the basement…I'm torturing Maria…yea I'm just gonna grab a Mountain Dew and go…"

I laughed at him

"Take any rooms you want. Most are vacant, Syarati's room is the only one in the west wing, you'll know which one it is, since it's a total mess."

"Hey, That's Vicki's doing not mine! Crazy bitch…" Syarati snapped as he strutted back towards the basement door.

"They broke up?" Jasper asked, making himself at home and sprawling out on the couch.

I smiled at him.

"Yes they did, bout damn time too."

"Shut up Caisyal."

"Go back to hell."

"Maybe I will…"

"Sya…go."

"Fine Damnit."

As soon as Syarati closed the basement door, Chloe came out of hiding.

"Who the hell are you?" Edward asked

"Shh!" She hissed, "I'm keeping an eye on Syarati, the King asked me to do it, I'm monitoring his demonic side."

"And you have a super crush on him…" I added

She blushed furiously, "Shush…"

"Oh no I won't little miss Hellhound pixie hybrid."

"Whoa, what?" Emmett whimpered

"Relax, she's tame." I said

Chloe nodded her bouncy brown haired head quickly a few times before rushing off to finish cleaning Syarati's room.

"Does he know she's here?" Ah, my love and his million dollar questions.

"No he doesn't but that will only last for a little while."

"Hey! Curiosity in the flesh here! Explain the hellhound who isn't a hound nor on fire!" Emmett whined

"Pixie hybrid!" Chloe called down

I laughed.

"My world is a parallel universe to this one, where earth and its people are entirely different. Demons are the dominant race in the entire solar system. Every planet in inhabited.

Pluto is Limbo; Neptune is mostly water elementals and Merpeople. Uranus is mostly Air Elementals, Saturn is Dwarves and Elves. Jupiter is Giants, I'm serious. The Asteroid belt is Earth Elementals, Mars is Ghosts, Vampires, Banshees and anything else pertaining to death or undeath. Earth is Demons. Venus is more Merpeople, nymphs, fairies, and elves. There is a big white sparkling dust cloud that surrounds the sun like one of Saturn's rings, that's heaven, hellions live on Mercury, but hell itself is a dark dust cloud that looks like it has simmering embers in it.

Chloe is part Hellhound, which is kinda like a werewolf, just you know…a lot more epic and a lot less puppy and Pixies are the evil version of Fairies…but they're still hyper as hell on crack…pixies are the reason that everyday little pains happen. Like tripping and spilling your coffee, or losing something important. That's them…"

"Syarati is mostly angel…she's his complete opposite." Jasper said slowly

"Opposites attract…more so in our world than in this realm. This realm was a prototype…it isn't balanced. Our world has a perfect balance of chaos and peace. There's as much good as there is evil. Big catastrophes don't happen often in the good areas. The King and Queen made sure of that…" I finished softly

"King and Queen?"

"My parents…"

"Are the King and Queen of an entire solar system, and entire realm?" Emmett shrieked

I nodded slowly, "My parent's split the responsibility half and half, my mother, being the High Angel, kept over the good, my father took over Hell. They kept the bad from getting too bad and the good from getting too good, in each other and in the world around them."

"What about now? Your mother isn't…" Rosalie trailed off

"Now I share the responsibility of High Angel with Syarati, and my father still teaches me how to be queen when I'm old enough."

"In the demon realm, how old are you?" Jasper asked carefully

"I should be of age, but since I went to the soul pools in heaven, and stayed there until it was time to live as a human with my sister and her husband in Texas, so Jasper could find me, then lived my life as a human, became a vampire…

I'm barely a hundred or I guess ten…"

"How long until you're 'Of age'?"

"All that means is that I'm old enough to take the throne, in the human world I'm an old woman so I can do whatever I want, at home though I am still a princess, still a child, and I am to act as such."

"Sounds like it sucks…" Emmett said quietly

I shrugged, "Destiny doesn't always look like fun, and besides I have other things I have to do, starting with avenging my mother. That's mostly for family pride's sake, so others do not get the same idea and try to take down their king…"

"She still has us, so she doesn't have to be a princess all the time." J.J. piped up

"Mhm, I get to be a mom too, which is still fun, despite the fact that you lazy kids make a mess of my house…"

My children smiled sheepishly.

"Hey have you guys seen my knife?" Syarati called up from the basement

"No." I yelled back down

"Thanks for looking, smartass." He mumbled, walking up the stairs.

"No problem little bro."

Syarati walked up stairs towards his room.

Shit.

"Wait!" I called

"_What…_" he growled

"Um…get another mountain dew first…"

"No, knowing your kids, There's probably put pop rocks in every can and resealed it. Like they did with the one I just drank. Thanks J.J.!"

"Your welcome, uncle Syarati!"

"Fuck you kid."

"Love you too."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"Um…Chloe…"

"Chloe…the little brat from the castle town who trips a lot?"

"Um…yeah.."

"Why are you in my room?"

"I was cleaning it for you.."

"Why?"

"Because Vicki is a bitch…"

"And?"

"And I though it would be nice…"

"…and"

"It was a mess…"

"…and"

"Shit was everywhere…"

"And"

"I thought it would make you happy…"

"Did it ever occur to you that I know where all this shit goes?"

"Yes…"

"So…why?"

"I don't know…"

"Sis…why is there a chick in my room who looks like Alice…"

"Because Alice has pixies 18 generations back in her family." I replied

"You know what I meant…and why is she in my room."

"She's cleaning."

"I can see this…why?"

"Because she's our old childhood friend."

"Short pixie girl that used to watch me train?"

"Pixie hybrid!" Chloe piped up.

"Hybrid of what?"

"Hell hound..."

Syarati busted up laughing "Liar!"

"I'm serious!"

"That explains the 2 week old scent of burning fur…"

"I groom on a daily basis! Thank you very much!"

"You've been using my bathroom…which I realized I had yesterday…by the way sis your toilets clogged up."

"DAMNIT SYARATI!" I screeched

"Sallie's burritos…yummy going in a pain coming out…"

"Ewwwww…" J.J. whined from upstairs

"That's wrong…" Anna called down

"Hey then next time it'll be your bathroom you little brats…besides..I thought it was an extra closet…"

"You idiot…" I mumbled

"You didn't tell me! I'm here part time!"

"Right…"

"I'm an angel…I don't use a bathroom often!"

"I know idiot you use the waterfall to take showers…"

"Waterfall, showers, where is it?" Chloe whispered

"Hey hey hey…what's that supposed to mean?" Syarati said

"Oh nothing…" Chloe said quickly

"…right…"

**You all are going to hate me, but I'm stopping it here. If you've ever seen Christopher Titus, you'll understand the "And" part and we decided to lighten things up…lol next chapter will be psych night and jasper/bella past.**


	7. Calm Before the Storm Part 3 of 5

**Well, I'm disappointed…I only got one last chapter…my friend who I based Syarati after helped me right that chapter. He isn't very happy either…**

**(To Ennai Whitlock Cullen- THANK YOU! :D)**

**Speaking of Ennai Whitlock Cullen- check out her stories. I'm Co-writing one with her now and so far its pretty awesome! :D Check it out!**

**Give him something please? He left for Basic Training on the 13th; he's in the Air Force. So please, give him some motivation or something idk, so I can email him and let him know what you guys thought.**

**AAAANNNYYWAY-**

**Onward!**

Chapter 6: Calm Before the Storm Part 3/11

(Bella POV)

"Ok guys, enough horsing around. Let's get Psych night started." I said

Anna and Max went to get her art supplies and set it up in the basement so she could conduct images and put them down on paper. Sebastian and Bianca helped.

J.J. kissed Samantha's forehead and reverted to his 3-year-old body.

"I'm ready when you are, Mommy." He said quietly

"For what?" Alice asked

"Ask my brother." I said, spreading my angel wings, picking up J.J. and soaring through the ceiling.

We passed through a portal to the other realm and landed on the cloudy surface of heaven, or as I know it, The Hikari Kingdom.

J.J. and I landed on the edge of a prayer spring. The same one my mother took me too for Angelic meditation ceremonies. _(Song #1 Starts Here)_

_(Flashback No Pov)_

_A young platinum haired girl sat in a group of people surrounding the prayer spring. Her mother was standing in the center of the spring leading the chant._

"_Om Mani Pedme Hum." They all chanted together._

_All heads were bowed, all eyes closed except her mother's and her own. The soft notes of the flute calmed the child's inner rage slightly, it was never enough, never would be enough._

_The twinkling dust that made the ground and sky reflected off the water as she watched her brother out of the corned of her eye, sitting off to the side playing his flute with his eyes closed._

_She wondered why everyone else had such an easy time meditating, and why it was so hard for her…_

_(End Flashback, Bella Pov again)_

I walked with J.J. to the stone edge around the spring; he sat in his meditative position and started chanting with me.

It's about a ten minute chant, one that cleanses the soul and protects from evil doers. My son has the same problem I have, and have always had. His demonic side refuses to let him get deep into the trance like full angels, so it helps a bit with warding off painful images whist in our psychic trance, but it can only help so much for a demonically dominant being.

When we were finished, J.J. teleported to his room and I teleported back to the living room, suppressing as much emotion as possible from Jasper. _(Song #1 ends Here. Song #2 Starts here.)_

_Astrid?_

_I'm fine, don't worry._

Jasper gave me a skeptical look but ignored it after that.

I sat in my comfortable chair and we did the countdown.

"Five!" Anna and Max called

"Four!" Sebastian and Bianca called

"Three!" Syarati called, he'd be keeping guard from the porch, since I'd be out of it.

"Two!" Samantha called; weird…J.J. must be falling asleep already

"One!" I called, closing my eyes, and letting go.

_When they wake up, don't let them worry._

_Astrid, what do you mean?_

_It'll make since in a little while, Jasper._

The flashing of different images should have been to fast to keep up with, but like always, it wasn't. All I had to do was wait, it's been over a year since the last time we had Psych night, no doubt J.J. and Anna would lose control any minute now, and I would have a small window to put my plan into action, before I did as well.

If this worked, I'd find my mother's killer, if it didn't, I could lose my mind…

_Mom?_

_Mommy can you hear me?_

_Yes J.J., yes Anna. Look at whatever you need to know, Sebastian has the feed line on me right now._

_Ok, Mom dad wants to know what would have happened if he'd stayed._

_Tell him I said 'quit torturing yourself'._

_He said he's just curious._

_Tell him I don't care, Anna, he's felt like a piece of shit for almost 3 months, he can find that out later._

_New question, he want to know what your plan was since Maria is the one who sorta got you two back together. How did you plan to reunite?_

_That I will show him…_

I briefly flipped threw the images of my plan, which would have run perfectly. On the 50-year anniversary of our separation, I would send the kids to the soul pools in heaven. Which work as an alternate universe, you live your 'Perfect' life repeatedly until you are pulled back out, but you think it's real and don't realize the repetition and when you come back you can't remember it. Then I would have waited until Jasper left Alice, which would have happened in a hundred and seventy-four years, making the year 2185. Yes a long time, but I would have waited. He would have left her, ran to the rainforest, where I would be waiting. Then after explaining everything to him, we bring the kids back and live our lives separate from the Cullens for 53 years almost to the day, we would have invited them over for Christmas and surprised the hell out of them.

Edward and Alice would have been together by then, so everything would have been A LOT easier.

But nooooo.

Thanks a lot Maria.

_Dad wants to know why you waited so long, and why you were willing to wait 174 years._

_Because then nobody would have gotten hurt._

_Edward wants to know why he was holding Alice's hand in the vision of then showing up at the house at Christmas._

_I'll tell him in about.._

I paused to search the future for my answer.

_I'll tell him in about four months._

_He said he hates being out of the loop._

_Tell him to get over it._

_He growled_

_Ooo scary, does he know that Hell Hounds can and do eat Vampires? And that Chloe is under my control too?_

_He shut up. Dad laughed_

_I thought so._

…

_Anna?_

_What's going on Mommy..J.J.'s going threw visions to fast…I'm losing my grip on the others.._

Now or never.

I reached into Anna and J.J.'s minds and pushed them back to consciousness, and just before my own abilities could go out of control, combined the sight of death (That's what the losing control part of the trance is called) from each child with my own, and searched for specific death scenes. If I didn't find it, then I would probably be in a comma for days, but I _know_ it's here.

(Jasper POV)_(Song #2 ends here-Song #3 Starts here)_

Max carried a barely conscious Anna up the stairs, and Sammy was literally giving J.J. a shoulder to lean on. Sebastian ran up to help her.

J.J. was wheezing…no whimpering with each outward breath.

"J.J. shh, baby It's ok, I'm ok, alright?" Sam whispered to him

He barely nodded as they sat him on the floor. Once she held his hand, he wouldn't let go.

"Not…letting…out…sight…gain…"

"Shh, I know baby you never let me out of your sight anyway. I'm safe alright?"

"Mom…" He said quietly

"She's still out."

"Bad…"

"Why is it bad?"

"Took…sight…"

"She took your sight?"

"No…sight…death…"

"She what?" Sebastian shouted

"Took…sight…of…death…" Anna wheezed

"Oh…fuck." Sebastian growled

"What's wrong?" I asked

"She has three doses of Sight of Death…that means she has to watch every possible way to die ever for THREE people!"

What was she thinking…

"Why the hell did she do that?"

"I don't know, I'm trying to open the feed line again, but she's blocking me…"

Damnit…

"Do you really want to know what she's doing?" Syarati asked, coming in from outside, where he'd been softly playing his flute.

"Yes." I said, my voice taught with some combination of anger and worry

"She's taking J.J.'s advice, tracking the knife that killed our mother."

"How can the sight of death help her do that?"

"We have strong suspicions that out mothers death was a hate crime specifically targeted at someone in the family and our mother in general, and that the killer might come again. Whether to piss off our Dad, myself or Caisyal is unclear, but she has a feeling one of her top three important people could get killed by that knife, and most likely the knife is still with our mother's murderer." Syarati explained

"I can get in now…" Sebastian told us

And he opened the feed line.

(Bella POV)

I granted Sebastian access to my little cornucopia of newly found information and Syarati used our twin telepathy to help me explain.

I showed them various scenes, all of which happened to take place in the forests around our home.

One with Jasper running from a caped figure

One of J.J. running from a caped figure

And one of Carmen running from a caped figure.

_Glad to know I'm not in your top 3 sis._

_Shut up Syarati you're tied at 4 with Dad, and you know Carmen is the only mother I have now. _

_Yeah yeah._

All three caped figures had the ceremonial knife my mother's murderer used; I was able to track the knife's origin to a Satanist Cult. Using my psychic abilities, I found out something interesting. It was a knife from one of the very first Satanist groups in Mexico. How'd the killer get it?

My sister's voice popped into my head.

I want to give you the information I have.

Spit it out.

You'll never find her.

Her?

The killer.

How do you know it's a woman?

I gave her the knife.

My blood boiled, as the pieces came together.

That. BITCH!

I flinched out of my trance and teleported to Limbo, where my psychotic sister waited with a sarcastic smile of her face.

I punched her.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"I didn't do anything, technically."

"YOU SENT HER TO KILL MY MOTHER!"

"She didn't _have_ to do it…"

I punched her again, this time her head his the back wall of her cell with a delightful _crack._

"Where the **fuck** is she." I hissed

"The world may never know."

I kicked her in the stomach.

"Tell me."

"Why? You can't knock me out of existence yet. And you're too stubborn to kill me until then."

I shifted my foot and the ground under her moved, making her do one full flip and halfway threw the next landing facedown, with another part of land meeting her face half way and smashing into her face.

"Tell me."

"Find her yourself."

"Chloe, why don't you show us what a Hell Hound Pixie Hybrid can do to someone with even less power than a human." I snarled, red clouding my vision.

The half-breed was at my side in an instant.

"Does her majesty have any specific requests?" Chloe asked formally

"Pain."

"As you wish, Milady."

I teleported back home, but instead of to the living room, I sat on the roof facing the back yard.

I could feel the anger generating off my body like heat from a furnace. Where is that stupid bitch's minion…murdering minion.

"Bella…" Jasper said softly, Syarati must have told him I was out here…or maybe he followed my emotions.

I didn't reply.

"Astrid."

My lips were sealed; I was by far too pissed to speak.

"We'll find her Astrid."

"Who opened the feed line; I closed it when I went to limbo." I said through clenched teeth

"Satan."

Dad's here?

"When'd he show up?"

"About the time green started bleeding into your eyes from the edges…"

Been a while since THAT'S happened.

"Oh."

"You looked awfully scary too me, and sexy."

That's one way to get my attention…

"Sexy huh?"

"Quite."

"Hm." I replied as if we were talking about the weather

"I wonder how you would look in the rain if you were that angry…"

I felt a smirk tug at my lips. We used to run down to the rainforest for fun…combined with my ability to control the elements, using fire while it was pouring generated steam and when I was angry I made water boil, earth melt, air sizzle and flames rage. If I were there right now, there would be more steam than a scolding shower.

"Well, we could keep wondering, or we could find out."

"Ladies first."

(Syarati POV)

"Well, they just left." I told everyone in my usual bored tone

"To go where?" Alice asked

"The rainforest."

"Why?"

"To fuck, why else?"

"Who the fuck fucks in the rainforest?" Emmett asked

"Vampires track each other through sense of smell, rain washes away smells, if you're trying to hide that you've been somewhere, or are with someone what better place to go then somewhere that is constantly raining…It's like a blind person trying to find Waldo."

"Oh…"

"Why'd you damn kids have to fuck up all the mountain dews? I'm freaking thirsty!"

"Hey it wasn't my idea!" J.J. said defensively

"Bullshit!"

"Actually this time it was me." Sebastian admitted

"You little bastard…letting your brother rub off on you."

"You're one to talk; at least I don't have to listen to everything J.J. says. Unlike you if you disobey our mom you get your ass kiiiiiiiicccckkkkeeeeddd"

"Hey, when J.J.'s king, you'll have that problem too."

"That wont be for a very very very very very very very very very-

"We get the point." I snapped

"Somebody's grumpy."

"Meh."

**(Jasper Pov- 3 hours later)_(Song- You Belong With Me, Taylor Swift)_**

Bella teleported us home to find the Cullens watching TV in the living room.

"Have fun?" Emmett asked

I nodded, he laughed.

"What's the best part?"

"Pretending to be Amazonians…"

"Hell Yeah, Bro! Welcome to the love club!"

"The love club?" Rosalie asked slowly

"Yeah, for guys who appreciate sex like an art…"

She snorted, "So what now your junk is a paintbrush?"

"I'm whatever you want me to be, baby."

"This conversation is over. We need to get started on my and Bella's past, remember?" I interjected

"Finally!" my kids chorused as they all ran down the steps.

What the fuck, did they get makeovers?

J.J. was wearing dark wash jeans, a band tee, and his hat of course.

The only thing consistent with Anna's outfit was the polka dots but everything was a different color. Her glasses were pink, her shirt was blue her shorts were orange flip-flops were purple..

Sebastian was walking hip-hop…saggy jeans, baggy t, sneakers, the works.

Samantha went from conservative to a small biker pixie like style. Cutoff-miniskirt, shirt, chains, studs, a bandana and combat boots.

"There's my sexy little pixie!" J.J. cheered

Max looked straight out of a California surfer magazine, cutoff Capri's, tight shirt, shaggy hair..

"Hellllooo…" Anna purred

Bianca turned into a dark little thing. A black lace corset dress, with purple combat boots and witchy accessories.

"My witch is in…"

"Wait a minute…are Sam and Bianca actually…" Alice started

"Sam's half pixie."

"Bianca's ¾ witch."

"Max is part Fairy…"

Max groaned

"Oh relax…there are boy fairies too. Haven't you ever watched Tinkerbell?"

"Tinkerbell was the gayest movie I've ever seen Anna…"

"So? Terence was kinda cool."

"He was a pixie dust keeper…"

"So, you don't know your talent yet…"

"If I'm a light fairy and have to make rainbows…"

J.J. and Sebastian busted out laughing.

"Shut up you guys, I'm part hellhound too." Max mumbled

"So you're a rainbow flamer?" Sebastian asked innocently

"Fine but only because I wanna watch the whole story of my parents." J.J. said holding back tears of laughter.

**(fyi to anyone who is gay, no offence, I make fun of everybody. Nothing personal)**

Bella snapped her fingers and from around the corner a black cat with a blue Satin ribbon and a bell tied to it peered at us.

"Starlight!" Bianca cheered, the cat purred and ran up to her

"That's my pretty kitty." Bianca cooed

"Where's Joromaru, Mom?" J.J. asked

"In the other realm, let's get on with the story and explain who he is before he comes here though." She responded

**(Flashback time- still Jasper POV)**

I sat outside the now empty sheriff's station, watching the town's people from the shadows, a mother getting food here, an equestrian there. Noisy things humans are. A crisp fall breeze swept over the area and I held my breath to prevent the temptation.

_You just had a thief, that's enough for tonight…_

My subconscious had a point.

"Jasper, que te molesta?" Maria murmured, appearing from who knows where.

_(Jasper What's bothering you?)_

I nudged my head slightly in the direction of the girl I had been watching for almost an hour now; she was currently staring through the glass window of a tailor shop at a dress. I had spent so much time with the newborns lately, I couldn't have told you if that dress was old fashioned or present, but the girl had her heart set on it, I could feel that much.

I made the biggest mistake of that night, I took a deep breath and sighed. How I knew it was her scent, I will never know. And why water, smelled so delicious, didn't make much sense either.

"No haga casa de la Niña, ademas, pense que comain los inocentes?"

_(Ignore the girl, besides, I thought you didn't eat innocent ones?)_

"I don't, she's just…fun to watch I suppose."

"Watch her then, just don't get caught or you'll have to kill all the witnesses." She warned, before disappearing into the night again.

"Yeah, I know." I murmured, not really paying attention as I slipped through the crowed and followed the girl to her next destination. A Bakery, then to a friends house for tea, then back to the tailors for another peak at the dress, and finally, she went home.

About a week after this routine started, I learned why she wanted that dress so bad. Her birthday was in week. She was inviting over at least 20 guests most likely more for the event and she wanted to look like a princess. Hence the fancy dress. The girl simply fascinated me, I couldn't figure out why. Her scent maybe? Her frenzy of emotions over her birthday, perhaps. Her emotions were definitely better than the newborns'.

"So she's having a fiesta?" Maria pondered in her thick Spanish accent

"In a weeks time, at least 20 people most likely more." I responded. We sat on a tree branch, watching the girl through her bedroom window, her father and uncle had split the cost of the dress, and it was now hers. Every time her eyes swept over it she burst into another fit of pure happiness, it was like a breath of fresh air.

"I think this is a perfect opportunity for a nice feeding."

That's one way to get my attention.

"Hell. No."

"That isn't fair, your brothers and sisters (The rest of the vamps) need nourishment too. So why torture them when there will be a big party, nobody in the town will know about with plenty to spare for new minions. You can have the girl…"

I growled, "Her name is Isabella, and I don't want to kill her."

"Oooh you know her name, how cute. Why not? It's just one innocent girl, save her from a pain filled marriage, and noisy children, give her a true life"

"For a year, then you'll find no use of her and send her to her final death."

"Not if she's valuable…scent is a wonderful way to tell, the best scents often prove to have a very promising vampire."

She smelled like rain, but sweeter. Maybe, just maybe…

"Fine…" I mumbled

Maria kissed my cheek and said, "I knew you'd come around," before disappearing.

What had I done…

(The night of…3 minutes before ambush.)

The party had come alive, there were at least a hundred people packed into her house. I still couldn't believe I was about to do this…

"Everything is set up; we're just waiting for the signal." Maria sighed

"Signal?"

"Stephanie snuck into the basement; she's going to scream any minute now."

So we waited, well she waited I counted. Exactly 2 minutes and 39 seconds later…

"EEEYAAAA!"

Everything happened too fast to keep up with. About four things I was sure:

(1)Maria had flashed down and broken through the picture window that leads to the living room.

(2)Vampires were pouring into the house from the back and the supply of people was draining fast.

(3)Almost every human in the room was running towards the basement, the ones who realized something was really off were trying to run for their lives.

And 4. Isabella was about 8 steps away from the front door, 8 steps from escaping…

I didn't even realize I left the branch, but I was in front of the door and had opened it before she realized what happened.

She stopped dead in her tracks, causing her dress so swoosh forward slight. 4 emotions washed over her in less than 6 seconds.

Fear, which was replaced by

Shock, which was replaced by

Curiosity, which was replaced by

Confusion.

I took a step closer to her, and she took a step back. So, I zipped up to her at vampire speed and whispered gently in her ear.

"Don't you go anywhere now, you hear Darlin'?"

And flashed to the other side of the room where Maria was torturing some young man.

"I really don't think I can do this" I hissed to low for humans to hear

"Find her parents and let her say her goodbyes, then she'll be willing to die, hurry though, I think she's trying to make a break for it."

I turned to see the back of her dress and her light brown locks disappearing behind the doorframe, she was outside…

"Damnit…"

And the chase began.

I paced myself, part of me still trying to resist going after her. I stayed right on her tail, carefully weaving in and out of trees staying close to her white clothed form.

The brush was getting denser, she didn't see the bush since it was so dark, one thorny branch caught onto her neck..right where I would bite…

She gave a high pitch yelp as it tore her flesh and she tripped. I stopped in my tracks, the wind blew her delicious scent towards me and she looked up, our eyes met briefly, hers wide in terror, mine hungry.

She got up and continued running. It wasn't long until we got to a high Cliffside, but it was a ways away from the edge of the forest, she had time to stop.

She did, briefly.

She turned to look back at me, and stepped slowly towards the edge.

"Going to jump, Darlin'?" I asked softly

Her eyes flicked to the edge, then to me and back.

"Go ahead…"

If you kill yourself I won't have blood on my hands…teeth..

A crimson river was staining her beautiful dress and mixing with sweat making her shine in the moonlight…if she didn't jump soon it'd be over.

I saw her turn for the edge.

Yes..

_NO!_

I couldn't stop myself from flashing up to her, and throwing her back against a tree, not hard enough to break her mind you.

My mouth was millimeters away from her wound a nano second later,…she smelled like the sweetest summer rain…cool…yet warm at the same time…sweeter than a rose, but heartwarming like vanilla, delicious…

I bit down.

She gasped and gripped my sleeve, but I barely noticed, I was extremely caught up in her heavenly taste.

I let go, what felt like hours later and looked up, not to find her limp and glassy eyed in my arms, but tired, weak and pale.

"Your…a…" she whispered

"Hush.."

She did..for a moment.

"I'm a bit...dizzy, Sugar. Let me sit down a bit..?" she said softly in her light southern drawl, which sounded laced with a slight Italian accent, odd, but sexy.

I lowered her to the ground, still wondering how she was still alive.

"You know what I am…" I asked slowly

She gave the smallest of nods.

"Do you want to live?"

Another nod

"Alright…hold still."

**(3 days later)**

I sat in the barn with her as her change ended. She was lying on a bed of hay when her eyes fluttered open.

She turned towards me and watched me watch her.

"Hello."

"Hey…"

"How do you feel…?" Usually newborns woke up in a fit of rage…wanting blood…she was oddly calm

"Thirsty…may I have some water?"

I chuckled, "Water? You're a vampire, blood."

Then I heard it…faintly.

"Is your heart still beating?" I asked

"Why wouldn't it be…you can't be awake without a heartbeat, nor can you get up and walk without one."

"My heart is still."

"Impossible."

I put her hand over my heart and she gasped

"You're freezing!"

"No blood, no warmth. You however are still warm…and have blood…"

"Are we...the only ones?" she asked after a moment

"No, there's an entire army of us, ruled by Maria."

"Maria?"

"You'll see her."

"I can't meet her?"

"Not unless you prove of use to her."

"What does that mean…?"

"You'll see. We can't stay here, Maria will want me to return to training the newborns. You'll be going to selection." I told her

We stood I gave her a heavy cloak t match my own.

"I'll die in this heat with this thing on!" she protested

"You don't have to wear it long and hush about your humanity, everyone else around here is like me. One word and you become food even if I try to prevent it.."

She fell silent again and we ran at vampire speed to the waiting area for Selection. Where the newest newborns would fight one-on-one battles to the death, only the strongest came to train with my fellow trainers.

"_Mi Corazon_, welcome back." Maria purred

I forced a smile, it's been harder to think of Maria as a lover since I started watching this girl, and I couldn't figure out why.

"Isabella-

"Bella please…" she mumbled

"Bella," I corrected, "You're going to be fighting the other vampires. To kill a vampire you must rip off the head and set the body on fire. Fire will be there for your use; you either kill or get killed. Understand?"

She looked at me as if I was crazy.

"It's how it works…"

She nodded as fear rippled off her small body.

"Good luck, Bella."

"Wait! What's your name?"

"Jasper. Major Jasper Whitlock."

(Bella Pov)

Jasper…why did that sound so familiar…?

"The Selection Tournament will begin in a moment. I'll pick who goes first and who the winner fights." The woman who I assumed was Maria told us, she looked right at me for a split second.

Not me please not me I have not idea what I'm doin'…

She pointed at me and I walked forward and followed her outside to a large dirt circle lined with stones.

"You're up, kid." She told me

Somewhere a small bit of confidence came to me and I stepped over the stones and to the center of the circle.

She selected a man, a bit taller than Jasper, and certainly stronger than I as my opponent.

I glanced over to see Jasper still in the shade of the barn, and he gave me a small nod. I took off my cloak, and realized everyone in the light was shining, except me, and felt self-conscious. Jasper shook his head at me slightly, and a felt confident again. Is he controlling my emotions..?

I looked up right as Maria said "Fight!" and barely dodged to the side.

We circled each other for a few seconds until he charged again, and I let instinct take over.

I twirled quickly and jumped up in a spinning arch, still in the air parallel to the ground I reached behind me and grasped my opponents neck, I forced my body down and once I had one foot firmly planted, used my momentum to rip off my opponents head and throw it into the fire.

_(A/N: to anyone who plays soccer, the ending part of Bella's move kinda looks like a throw-in.)_

I straightened up breathing heavily and looked in Jasper's direction to find him gone, my good cheer instantly deflated as Maria set my next opponent on me.

This time full grown man, with fighting skills greater than my own, I did a lot of dodging.

I spared one glance out of the ring to find Jasper dragging a few other men, also vampires towards the barn. He looked excited and glanced up at me to smile and nod in encouragement.

I did my little trick again, this time a lot faster, and defeated another enemy.

Jasper's friends watched me in amazement as I took down 20 then 30 then 40 more opponents.

"That's enough, girl." Maria said and beckoned me out of the ring.

"You'll be training with me today." She said harshly

I nodded and went back inside the barn, hoping Jasper would come talk to me but he didn't.

Later that night I sat around the pitch-black barn with the four other competition survivors.

"You just woke up from the change today right?" one of them asked me

"Yes."

"You're good; most of us have been awake a few days. You were the last one picked."

"Thank you."

"You like Major don't you?" he asked

"He's nice."

"Nice?"

"You don't think so? I think he's a true gentleman.."

He laughed

"Major helps dispose of the newborns like us when our newborn strength goes away about a year after we're created. He is not nice."

"Maria tells him too?"

"She runs the show here."

"Then he doesn't really have a choice…"

"They're a couple, Maria and Major. He does it because he wants too."

A couple?

"Oh.."

"Good luck tomorrow kid, Maria only trains a few of us. You're a clever fighter, but you're spirit is still that of a woman's, she'll crush you."

I nodded, unsure if that was an insult, or advice.

I didn't care, as long as I saw Jasper again…

Why was he so familiar, why did I feel so drawn to him…?

**So….? It's long huh? :) Review! Or you get nothing!**

**~D.A.K.-hime**


	8. Lemon

(Jasper Pov)

_**Lemon Alert ~ Lemon Alert ~ Lemon Alert ~ Lemon Alert ~ **_

_**You've been warned. This is my first lemon, and I'm naturally sarcastic just like everything I write…**_

From the moment, Bella and I were inside the safe canopy of the forests, her lips were on mine.

Years of built up tension slowly released from her small frame.

"Somebody missed me." I teased

"Shut up." She mumbled

"Hm…no." I nipped her neck and she squealed

"Jazzy…" she whined

"Yes, angel?"

"Quit teasing me…"

I slipped one hand to her breasts, earning a surprised gasp.

"Don't tell me you didn't see this coming." I said in fake shock "My little psychic, overlooking something?"

She blushed furiously, and bit her bottom lip.

"I must admit, Astrid, your dress is beautiful, but what's under it…"

The flowing white summer dress she had changed herself into sometime after we'd gotten to the house _swooshed_ forward when she leapt back, her head bent low.

"Astrid..? You alright?"

"Nervous…"

"It's just me Astrid…"

"It's been a while…"

I walked up to her, cupped her face in my hands, and kissed her again, this time a lot less lust and a lot more love. It worked, the stiffness in her frame eased enough for me to pull her back into my arms, where she belonged.

"Jasper…" She whispered

"Shh…I know Darlin', I know."

I slipped my hands back down to her chest, and gently caressed the exposed flesh. Either her temperature shot up, or mine shot down, because she's _**hot**_.

I pulled the front of the dress down far enough so I could tweak her rosy little nubs.

"They are not nubs…" she mumbled

"Then they're nips…"

She blushed harder

"That's what I thought, nubs it is."

"Smartass…"

I used one hard to reach around and squeeze her firm round ass.

"No _that_ is a smart ass."

Her hormones were wreaking havoc on her emotions, she fell into my chest panting, and barely holding herself up.

"What's wrong angel? Horny?" I asked gently brushing my thumb against her thigh.

She shuddered, "You better quit making me wait, Major…and messing with my emotions.."

Well…in that case…

I teased her moist entrance with my fingers, and she let out moan.

"_Oh, God, Jasper!_"

I slipped in one finger.

She squeaked like a mouse.

I slipped in another.

She purred like a cat.

I added one more and she reached her climax just like that.

**(see? I told you I'm sarcastic…xD)**

I caught her in my arms and laid her gently on the ground. She was barely awake and her eyes were dropping.

"I'm not done with you yet, Astrid."

She stiffened.

"Where's my cock hungry minx? Don't tell me she ran away?"

Bella blushed again

"You hush…"

"I don't think so, Astrid."

"What are you gonna do if I make you hush?"

Hm…many things…starting with making it so you can't walk properly for at least a month…

"Oh really?"

"Get out of my head."

"Make me."

I smirked.

"You really shouldn't have said that…"

"Why not?"

I grabbed both her hands and raised them above her head while I used my teeth to tear her dress off.

Bella yelped in surprise.

"Quiet."

"Fuck you."

I raised an eyebrow at her

"Be careful what you wish for…"

"Be careful who you fuck with…" she said mocking my tone

I growled at her

"Isabella…"

"Yes…?"

"Is this my minx talking…or my southern belle?"

She purred

Minx…

"Welcome back, Izzy."

"Shut up and finish what you started…," she commanded

"I make orders, I don't take them."

"Well aren't you _terrifying_?"

I snarled at her, and made quick work of my clothes.

She purred again

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes…" is the sentence she would have finished if I hadn't rammed myself into her without warning.

She pushed me back and climbed on top of me.

"It's rude to interrupt when a lady is speaking…" she said, panting slightly

"You aren't a lady, you're a minx…"

"Oh really?"

"Mhm."

"Minx's bite"

I chuckled "Seeing as 24 out of my hundreds of scars are your fault…"

"Let's make it 25…"

"Not if I bite you first…"

"You can't have sex with me and try to bit me at the same time…"

I smirked

"You wanna bet?"

**I think it would be illegal to put everything they do after this on the internet so lets stop here for now. Yes 2 chapters at once….you're welcome my lovelies.**

**~D.A.K.-hime**


	9. Calm Before the Storm Part 4 of 5

**Alright! Well then shall we continue?**

Chapter 7:

Calm Before the Storm Part 4/11

(Bella POV)

(_Song- Mine, Taylor Swift_)

A few hours later, at dawn, Maria sent another vampire to bring me to her training area.

"Bella?" he asked

"That's me" I said standing and brushing off the plain summer dress someone had changed me into while I was changing into a vampire.

"Follow me."

I nodded and walked slightly behind him.

_Mommy…_

I looked around a bit

"Did you say something?" I asked

"No. You'll get used to it, vampires have super sensitive hearing."

_Mommy, don't listen…_

"Who's saying that?"

"Saying what?"

"Someone keeps whispering 'Mommy'"

"I don't hear it; maybe it's your imagination."

"Maybe…"

_Mommy, can you hear me?_

I made sure my guide wasn't watching me and nodded very slightly

_Why are you calling me 'Mommy'? _ I asked in my head

_Mommy, don't listen…_

_To you?_

_No, her. Don't listen to her._

I looked back to my guide, who's male.

"Mistress Maria, the girl you asked for."

Oh, we're here already?

There were a few other vampires around Maria so I went over and stood with the group.

"Isabella, you've proved how talented you are, spar with Julia. She's 3 months old; you might learn something from her."

Julia looked like a menace.

I tried to step forward, and found my body unwilling to move.

"Isabella…I gave you an order…"

I tried to speak, to tell her what's wrong but I couldn't move my lips.

_Don't listen…_

_You're doing this! She'll kill me!_

_Don't listen, Mommy…_

The briefest flash of a little blonde haired boy with a cowboy had on came to my mind. The image was still, like a picture, his voice seemed bodyless.

I heard his giggle

_Mommy!_

I blinked once.

"Isa…Bella…" Maria hissed

I could move again, but chose not too. This boy…he looked like…who did he look like?

"Move, girl!"

He looked like…

"NOW!"

Like…

"Maria, calm yourself."

I looked up to see Jasper walking from around the corner; he raised a brow at me then returned his attention to Maria.

"What's the problem?"

"She won't listen."

"Didn't we agree, if she doesn't listen send her to me. She's an awkward girl."

"Fine, you train her."

The little boy flashed through my mind again and giggled.

Oh my god, he looks like Jasper!

"Bella."

"Yes, Major?"

"Follow me."

I nodded and followed him.

He lead me far away from the camp, out of sight, we ran until we got to the coast-line.

"Where are we?"

"The Golf of Mexico"

"Its pretty here."

"Hm."

I could feel and hear my heart pounding in my ears.

"How are you restless and calm at the same time?"

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"How do you know?"

"You're easy to read. You heart is racing, when it was calm whilst we ran, yet you aren't tense you seem relaxed."

"I'm not sure then, Master Whitlock." There was a brief silence..

"I'm going to teach you some things. You will pay close attention."

"Alright then."

He smiled, and my first fighting lesson began.

_After a few days of private training with Jasper, I joined his larger group and was top of the class, for lack of a better phrase. A good month passed, and I grew nothing but stronger. Jasper even chose me to accompany a scouting party. It would be Jasper, myself, Master Peter, and a small group of newborns, most I hadn't met yet. The only one I recognized was the man I talked too by the fire, Ross._

I walked next to Ross in line, tonight we would leave for the scouting thing but for now, we're still in training.

I looked up and saw Jasper and Maria walk from around the corner. If they were a couple, wouldn't he have his arm around her or something? They just walk next to each other…

"Seems Master Jasper could be losing interest in Miss Maria." Ross whispered in his slight Scottish accent

"What makes you think so?"

"He's been a lot less affectionate towards her, he looks bored honestly, t'all(It all) started a bit before you woke up. Two weeks before you got here maybe?"

I had another flash of the little blonde boy and he giggled.

_Mommy._

I looked up at Jasper, but he ignored me.

_Look at me…_I thought helplessly, _please…look at me._

A few seconds later Jasper turned his head and met my gaze.

I looked away quickly, embarrassed that I'd been caught staring.

This happened many time over the next few hours, and it bothered me. Anything I wanted Jasper to do, if I thought it, he did it.

Was he a mind reader?

"Bella."

I flinched and stood quickly, having not noticed he'd been standing in front of me.

"Why are you sitting out here off to the side?"

"I was thinking, Major."

"About?"

"Nothing important, sir."

"Tell me anyway."

I looked in his eyes to find genuine curiosity.

"Before you tell me what you're thinking, I have to ask you something."

"Alright then."

"What did you do earlier?"

"I don't understand…"

"Earlier, every time I was near you I looked at you or smiled at you before realizing I'd done it. How did you do it?"

_Mommy._

"um, I'm not-

_Mommy!_

"Are you alright, Bella?"

"Yes I'm fine its just…-

_MOMMY!_

I flinched and looked up to the horizon, and I could see a small cloud of dust rising on it.

"Major…what's that over there?"

He looked where I pointed.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"Enemy Vampires. Remember everything I taught you."

Everyone started to notice the speeding mob of Vampires; they stopped what they were doing and got into position.

_Mommy, careful._

"Bella."

"Yes?"

"Do. Not. Die."

I nodded and thought hard, training was one thing, but these vampires have more intent to kill me than the vampires in Selection did.

_Mommy, do it._

_Do what?_

_Do it._

Without thinking, I side stepped in front of Jasper and held my hands out.

_Stop Moving._

It got quiet.

"Bella?"

"Yes Major" I said unwilling to open my eyes

"What did you just do?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

I cracked one eye open to find every vampire that was charging at us in complete standstill, 10 yards from the perimeter of camp.

I slowly put my hands down, and they stayed still. I turned to Jasper to find him smiling at me.

"What?"

"I'll explain when we set up camp later tonight," he whispered

"The rest of you! Clean up this mess! All going with the Scouting Party, we leave in five minutes!" Master Peter shouted

"I have to go talk to Maria, I'll be back in time to leave, go get ready."

Before I could respond, he was gone.

Another flash of the boy.

_Good job, Mommy._

_Thank you, What am I gonna call you?_

He giggled and tipped his tan cowboy hat.

_J_

_J?_

_My name. J._

_What's that stand for?_

_You'll see, Mommy_

"Bella, you ready?"

"Oh, yes Major!" we ran to catch up with the others and he smiled at me.

"What is it?"

"You have a power."

"a..power?"

"Yes, mind control. You made me look at you all day."

"So…I can control people's minds, I have a power, do you?"

"I can control people's emotions."

"We're a force to be reckoned with then."

Jasper chuckled, "I suppose we are, Little Lady."

I smiled at him

"You're gonna like where we're going."

"Which is?"

"The Amazon, we found one area that's downhill, so it doesn't rain but water flows down and keeps the vegetation alive. There's even a small lake somewhere hidden in the trees."

"Sounds beautiful."

"It is."

_(Three hour later-Bella POV)_

_(Song-Not Strong Enough-Apocalyptica)_

Camp was set, and everyone was winding down. I slipped my way through the trees and walked slowly, just thinking.

I remembered how everyone else glistened in the sunlight, and how I didn't even shimmer. I frowned at the thought. Why isn't my skin shiny?

I looked up to the sky and found that the moon, which would be full tonight, hiding behind a cloud.

When I returned my attention to what was in front of me I saw the small lake Jasper had mentioned. I sat on the grassy shore and looked at my reflection.

"I'm still plain; I don't shine like the others…" I whispered to no one.

I closed my eyes and let out a sad sigh, can't change fate…

I could tell the moon had come out even with my eyes closed, but I didn't feel like opening my eyes yet.

"Bella?"

What's Jasper doing out here, and why does he sound so startled?

I opened my eyes and looked at him, he looked shocked and he slowly walked closer to me.

"What is it Major?"

"Look at your reflection…"

I looked down to the water to find myself…glowing and shimmering in the moonlight.

I smiled

"I _do_ sparkle like everyone else."

"In Moonlight instead of sunlight…"

I looked up to find Jasper's skin looking pale as usual. He wasn't glowing, he wasn't sparkling.

I frowned

"I knew you were special…" he whispered

"Special, not the word I'd use."

"What word would you use?"

"Insignificant."

He chuckled

"That's funny?"

"You're funny, you see yourself very inaccurately."

"How so?"

"You are far from insignificant."

I met his gaze to find all cheer gone and Jasper completely serious.

_Mommy._

Jasper brushed a stray lock of hair from my face

"Very, very far from insignificant." He murmured as he drew closer

"Jasper…?" I whispered

"Hm..?"

"What are you…?"

"Showing you just how important you really are."

_But I've never been kis- _

(Jasper POV)

I knew I'd pay hell for this if I was caught, but I couldn't stay away from her any longer. It was as if she'd been made just for me…

That's what I wanted to show her with this kiss, that she mattered, that _I_ needed her.

Our lips parted much too soon and I stroked her strained cheek.

"First kiss?" I guessed

She nodded and looked away.

"Don't be coy; I would have guessed otherwise, your blushing gave you away."

She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again suddenly

"Yes you're a good kisser."

"Empath or mind reader?" she murmured

"Empath, you're just easy to read."

She blushed a bit more.

"What about…Miss Mar-

"I don't want to talk about her right now; she's _highly insignificant _at the moment."

"But aren't the two of you…?"

"Not exactly by my choice, she's just using me for her personal benefit."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? I know you feel what I feel. I know there's…something about you that I can't ignore."

She met my gaze finally and nodded.

"She knows you have a power, I'll get her get her to let me help you learn to use it. We'll be able to be on our own, and explore this," I took her hand, "or shall I say 'Us' a bit more."

She smiled and nodded

I kissed her again and she sighed contently, I glanced at the lake to find ripples in it, almost as if there was a breeze coming from behind Bella and I, but there wasn't.

We parted again and the ripples stopped.

"Bella, could you take a deep breath again?"

She did without asking and I watched the water come towards us instead of away. When she let out her breath it looked like a breeze washed over the water from behind us again.

"Bella…look."

She gasped and a tendril of water sprang out towards her, it just floated, as if it was waiting for instruction.

She raised her hand slightly and guided the water back to the lake.

"How are you…?" I started

"I have no idea…"

I smiled at my sudden realization.

"Bella, you have more than one gift…"

"Something tells me that doesn't happen often…"

"Actually, it never happens."

She blinked at me

"So I'm an elementist and a mind controller…"

"I wonder if you can control the other elements…"

"Maybe…but I'm a bit tired…"

"Tired?"

She yawned, "Yes...I haven't slept in weeks I'm exhausted…"

I took of my jacket and wrapped it around her, before cradling her to my chest and lying down with her.

"I'll wake you in a few hours."

"Mkay."

I kissed her forehead and watched her breathing slow. Steady back and for waves rippled on the water, and a light breeze blew every once and a while. I knew I wasn't strong enough to stay away from her, to stop betraying Maria, or to ever kill Bella if Maria found out. So we'd stay in secret, keep our lies to ourselves. I didn't care, because I knew for the first time since I'd changed her, I was happy I'd done it.

And I would be more so after Bella's first vampiric birthday.

And the second,

And the third,

And the forth,

And the Fifth.

**:D sooooo….? REVIEW! .**

**~D.A.K-hime**


	10. List of Bella's PowersAbilities

**I had to make one of these for myself so I didn't forget anything in the flashbacks. I figured I'd let you lot take a look too :)**

**Code:**

**6/11 of the "Calm Before the Storm" Chapters are Bella and Jaspers past. Parts 3-8/11 actually. So the numbers in parentheses to the right of the power is which part I give Bella that power in. (ex. **_**(?)**_**)**

**Bella doesn't get any powers until "Chapter 7: Calm Before the Storm Part 4/11" so the smallest number in terms of seeing which chapter the power is in, will be 2, the highest number will be 6. **

**Also, the heading for the section of powers (The stuff in bold) can also be a power on its own. Like the mind control. That doesn't mean all the powers in that section are in that chapter.**

**If it says "(M-?)" or something like that, it means "Mastered in part (insert number)". If it says "L-?,M-?" it means "Learned in part (insert number, Mastered in part (insert number)"**

**Make sense? Good.**

**List of Bella's Powers**

**Mind Control **_(L2,M-2)_

1a) Telepathy _(4)_

1b) Back and Forth Thought Transmission (2 people+) _(4)_

1c) Mind Reading _(2)_

**Element Control **_(M-4)_

2a) Water _(2)_

2b) Fire _(3)_

2c) Air _(2)_

2d) Earth _(3)_

2e) Electricity _(3)_

2f) Combining Elements _(4)_

**Manifestation **_(L3,M-4)_

3a) Items _(3)_

3b) Chemicals _(3)_

3c) Elements _(3)_

**Reverse Manifestation **_(L4,M-4)_

4a) ( is Destroying matter)

**Invisibility **_(L4,M-4)_

5a) (Speaks for itself)

**Tangibility **_(L4,M-4)_

6a) Making matter denser _(4)_

6b) Making matter less dense _(4)_

**Psychic-Medium **_(L2,M-4)_

7a) Seeing the dead _(Learns after Jasper leaves.)_

7b) Visions _(3)_

7c) Just Knowing _(2)_

**Senses **_(L3,M-4)_

8a) Night vision _(3)_

8b) Heat vision (Not lazer beams like Superman.) _(3)_

8c) See through vision _(3)_

8d) Enhanced eyesight _(3)_

8e) Enhanced sense of smell _(3)_

8f) Enhanced sense of hearing _(3)_

8g) Enhanced sense of touch _(3)_

8h) Sensitivity in all senses are controllable _(4)_

**Teleportation **_(L3,M-4)_

8a) Past _(4)_

8b) Present _(3)_

8c) Future _(4)_

**Broadcasting **_(L2,M-4)_

9a) Music sounding from nowhere _(2)_

9b) Feed lines/screens _(4)_

**Yanyi **_(Chapter 12 or after that haven't planned that.)_

10a) Eh? Now what could that mean..? ^-^

~-~-~-~2-~-~-~-~

1c) Mind Reading _(2)_

2a) Water _(2)_

2c) Air _(2)_

7c) Just Knowing _(2)_

9a) Music sounding from nowhere _(2)_

~_~_~_~3~_~_~_~

2b) Fire _(3)_

2d) Earth _(3)_

2e) Electricity _(3)_

3a) Items _(3)_

3b) Chemicals _(3)_

3c) Elements _(3)_

7b) Visions _(3)_

8a) Night vision _(3)_

8b) Heat vision (Not lazer beams like Superman.) _(3)_

8c) See through vision _(3)_

8d) Enhanced eyesight _(3)_

8e) Enhanced sense of smell _(3)_

8f) Enhanced sense of hearing _(3)_

8g) Enhanced sense of touch _(3)_

8b) Present _(3)_

~!~!~!~4~!~!~!~

1a) Telepathy _(4)_

1b) Back and Forth Thought Transmission (2 people+) _(4)_

2f) Combining Elements _(4)_

4a) Reverse Manifestation (is Destroying matter) _(4)_

5a) Invisibility (Speaks for itself) _(4)_

6a) Making matter denser _(4)_

6b) Making matter less dense _(4)_

8h) Sensitivity in all senses are controllable _(4)_

8a) Past _(4)_

8c) Future _(4)_

9b) Feed lines/screens _(4)_


	11. Calm Before the Storm 5 of 5

I'm on a roll with this story ^_^

LETS GO!

(Chapter 8: Calm Before the Storm part 5/11

(We're almost half way through these! :D))

(Song-Kingdom Dance-Link on profile)

(Bella Pov)

I dashed across the desert with speed and grace, my attacker and lover not far behind.

I reached the Golf in minutes and stopped to admire the view. My 5th birthday, most vampires never made it to their first where I come from. I'd been aloud to live since I'd proved my worth.

My reflection shimmered off the water, a cloudless night, and a full moon. Gorgeous.

I heard the soft galloping of Rosie, my lover's beloved black horse.

I started to remember a melody; I couldn't remember where I'd heard it.

~Brief Flash~

"_Damien, this way!" _

"_Wait up Cassie the streets are crowded!"_

"_We just need to get to the fountain in the center, and then we can teach them our dance!"_

_The town's people watched us closely, not used to seeing me without my guards. Damien and I reached the fountain, and I made the song louder, we began to dance, and brought the townsfolk to dance with us. _

_**She is the light, she is the love, she is the life…**_

"_Damien?"_

_He raised a brow at me as we danced, I taught him the dance this morning, I'd known how to do it my whole life._

"_Did you hear that voice?"_

"_I didn't hear any voice…"_

_I brushed it off, and we finished our dance._

~End Flash~

"Bella?" Jasper asked, he was behind me with his hands on my shoulders

"Sorry, spaced out for a minute…" I mumbled, still thinking of the renaissance-y like place where the two children had been dancing.

"What's wrong?"

"I need…to try something…"

"Alright, what?"

"A dance…"

"Sounds like fun, try it." He sent some encouragement my way, and I smiled gratefully.

The music started ringing louder in my ears, and I did the first few steps, the dance had many twirls, and it rang louder still.

Jasper watched me intently, and just before I came to the part of the dance that required a partner, he stepped in and joined me. How he knew the dance was beyond me, but I had a feeling that meant something…something important.

The music was speeding up, the twirls got tighter and faster, it was as if someone flipped a switch in my brain, turned on a new emotion I'd never felt before.

(~Song-For the First Time-The Script)

The dance and music stopped suddenly, Jasper and I were chest-to-chest, and forehead to forehead.

"What's that?" I asked

"What's what?"

"The emotion I'm feeling, what is it?"

He gave me an odd look.

"Describe it, so I know I'm telling you the right emotion."

"Like a switch was flipped, like there's a string tied to my chest, and it's pulling me, yet I feel no tension, complete clarity, but utter confusion…"

He smiled gently

"Bella…you've felt this everyday…since that night I kissed you for the first time, and so have I."

"What is it?"

He kissed me gently.

"I love you…" he whispered

I opened my eyes and looked into his, "I love you too."

He smiled and hugged me tightly.

"How did you make that music play, Bella?"

"I heard it in my head…I didn't make it play…"

"You must have, I heard it when you started dancing, it sounded familiar in a way and that dance, I've never seen it before, yet I know the steps."

"I know…it means something…"

"What does it mean?"

"I'm not sure"

"Then how do you know it means something?"

"I just do."

He gave me a look

"I'm serious _I know _this is important."

"What, are you psychic too?"

I blinked, and realized I'd been expecting things before they'd happen, or knowing certain things…

"I…might be..?"

"Bella how many powers could one vampire have?"

"I'm not fully a vampire." I countered

"Touché, but you know what I meant."

"I'm psychic, Jasper."

"Prove it."

"Maria is going to be leaving in a few days on a trip with her party, she's going to tell you that you can have a mini vacation as long as you stay relatively close to camp…We're bout…10 minutes from the rainforest right now? We'd have it easy for a bit."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "You probably heard gossip."

"She hasn't said anything to anyone yet, you'll be the first person she tells."

"We'll see."

(A Few days later…)

Maria had summoned Jasper from training to tell him something a few minutes ago, I didn't know to train our group alone so I waited outside. Jasper came out a few minutes later as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Major…what is it?" I asked, keeping my formalities in check

"You were right…"

"About?"

"Her leaving.."

"I was kidding that night..."

He met my gaze, "Keep kidding around and let's see how often you're right."

~Turns out, I'm right 89 out of 100 times, You'd be amazed what else I'd be able to do.~

Walking hand in hand, Jasper and I left our footprints on the sandy shores of the Golf. Jasper's been thinking out loud for almost an hour now…

"Jazzy, baby my head hurts. Can it be quiet for a bit…?" I asked gently

"Bella I haven't said a word since we got here…"

"You've been sitting here talking about all the different possibilities of my having three powers-

"Four."

"Four?"

"Yes…four."

"Elementist, mind control, psychic. One two three. Vampire having a bad math day?"

_Shush Bella._

"You shush."

Jasper smirked

"What the hell is up with you tonight Jasper!"

_Oh nothing my little mind reader…_

"Mind reader? Jasper what the hell are you talking…a….bout…"

_Psychic, mind control, mind reader, elementist, air and water so far. One two three four. Part Vampire having a slow day?_

I blinked at him.

He laughed

"You never cease to amaze me…" he mumbled

"How much of this is Maria allowed to know?"

"Mind control and mind reading should be enough for her. She'll let order your death at this rate…what other powers are you hiding in that cute brown head of yours?"

I blushed and looked away.

_Hm, brilliant idea lover._

"I didn't say anything-

He tackled me to the ground and had my dress off in less that a second.

"You know I love it when you blush like that…" he purred

I giggled and the fight for dominance began…again.

~It would be another few weeks before Maria tampered with our secret paradise~

(Jasper POV)

"We're doing _what?_" I snarled

"You heard me Jasper, we have too many minions to conceal, a selection tournament for the stronger vampires, the older ones, 9 months old and up, so we can get rid of the weakest links."

"You know who the strongest are, you're just bored."

"You don't want your first vampire child to die do you?"

"She will, not, die."

"Jasper you aren't my first child, I had to sacrifice many to get you."

"But I got lucky and my first creation has a power, two in fact."

"Two?" Maria, didn't believe me

"Mind control, and mind reading."

"Prove it."

"Isabella!" I called

She flashed into the room and gave a small bow.

"What am I thinking girl?" Maria asked crossly

Bella hesitated

"I'm waiting…"

"You're thinking about how much you adore Master Jasper, and his passion for wanting to keep me in existence, you only wish he had that same passion..." she trailed off

"Seems Jasper was telling the truth."

"He never lies…" I barely heard Bella say it, and I don't think Maria heard it at all

"Very well then, back to training both of you."

Bella and I took the long way back to the spot in the forest where out 'Class' was.

"What's the matter with you..?" I asked, her emotions were going haywire

"You never lie…"

"That's a bad thing?"

"So when you tell her you love her you're telling the truth."

"Bella…you know I don't love her. And I never lie, to you anyway."

"If you can lie to her you can lie to me…"

"Bella I would never lie to you."

"THAT'S WHAT MARIA THINKS TOO, JASPER!"

Thank god we took the long way…the way where there wasn't anyone else in earshot..

"She wished you had as much passion in bed with her as you do when you're trying to protect me."

"That's a good thing…I think."

"YOU'RE STILL SLEEPING WITH HER!"

Oooohh…that's what this is all about..

"It's just foreplay, Bella"

"Yeah Jasper That HELPS! Oh THANK CHRIST ITS ONLY _FOREPLAY_!"

"Bella almost any woman gave give a man an erection, whether she can make him keep it is a different story."

She snarled

"Let me give you an example. Since you obviously don't realize just how sexy you look all angry and jealous like that."

There it is, just the slightest hint of shyness, I'd use her own emotions against her, as usual.

"Stop trying to change the subject." she snapped

"I'm not, I'm proving my point." I said slowly, taking her hand and leading it to just under my belt buckle.

Lust was vibrating off her tiny frame, resistance is futile my love…

"This is something only you can do to me…understand?"

She nodded slowly, which looked adorable since she was shaking, in her dying anger, and shyness.

"We could always say we were attacked…show up a bit late…"

"Wouldn't be a lie."

"It wouldn't be…?"

"No."

I looked at her, puzzled just before she pounced on me.

"You just got attacked, rawr!" she announced

I smirked, "Oh I see how it is…"

"No you don't, and by the way, I'm gonna win the new Selection tourney. So stop worrying about it."

Touché…little mind reader.

She giggled at me and kissed me.

You know what happened next.

**xD Sooooo…? ^-^**

**~D.A.K-hime**


	12. AN, Sorry! D:

Sorry! Everyone hates A/Ns but this is important!

Ok so I'm really stuck on what to do here…I know EXACTLY what will happen after the calm before the storm chapter but I was thinking about making them all a collection of one-shots/drabbles (Idk the proper terminology but you know what I mean)

IF you guys want me to skip ahead of the CBTS chapters then we can get to the fun, slightly confusing but will be explained part.

Just keep in mind that I'm having trouble writing out all these flashbacks -_- especially when I've had this story in my head for like a year so repeating the same stuff that's already daydreamed up is kinda annoying…but the next part is the exciting part ^-^ so I'd happily write it down and get to the flashbacks when I can.

Review and tell me what you'd prefer! I can't do anything with this until I get feedback D:

Love and apologies,

~D.A.K-hime


	13. Memoirs of a Liars Daughter

**Ok sorry for the wait, this is a real chapter :) a few things I wanted to over quickly,**

**First: The calm before the storm chapters are over. This is technically chapter 11, but some other stuff wasn't official chapters so it's still gonna be "Chapter 9". **

**This will be mostly a flashback chapter but it will also be a bit rushed, because we need to get through the important parts of Bella and Jasper's past, and then the childhood moments for the kids, THEN present time, where Bella/Caisyal is going to get the second most shocking experience of her life.**

**Ok? Awesome! Lets go!**

**Chapter 9: Memoirs of a Liar's Daughter**

Bella Pov

We closed the feed line for a few minutes to take a break, those of us who are mortal needed food and restroom opportunities.

"What's for dinner, Mom?" J.J. asked

"Ramen."

"Homemade?"

"Always."

I went into the kitchen with a yawn and got started making the noodles, a few minutes into my task I could feel eyes burning into my back.

"Father…" I said softly

"As much importance as your little flashback party holds, you'll want to go through only what they _need _to know, because we'll all need to go to the other realm when you're done. There's something important I need to tell you, and I don't know how you'll take it."

I looked at my father over my shoulder; he was leaning on the counter a few feet from me with his hair covering his eyes.

"Just tell me now…" I said softly, worried about his emotional state. I'd never seen him like this…

"Things need to be prepared before you're told. This isn't something I can just tell you, there's a back ground story to it…a fairly long one I'd say…"

I was worried now…because the more I thought about it, something did feel…Off..

"Daddy…"

"Caisyal please…there's a lot you'll have to take in tonight. Don't rush this…"

I couldn't shake the dreadful feeling I had, then something clicked.

"Where's Syarati?"

My father didn't say anything

"Where is he!"

Nothing.

"WHERE'S MY BABY BROTHER!"

Next thing I knew I was in his arms, crying.

"The woman who killed your mother, her name is Victoria. She got Syarati a few hours ago."

No no no no no no no!

"He wasn't in my top three…I couldn't see anything she would plan against him…" I whimpered

"Hush Caisyal."

"Wait…if he's gone what about the power of Yanyi?"

"We'll discus this tonight."

I sniffed and got back to preparing food for my kids.

"You're just like your mother…," my father said softly

I tensed, "Other than appearance?"

"She was sick for almost a month once, before you learned how to talk. At that time, you were the fussiest eater. She stayed up for hours making you whatever you pointed too, until you were happy and fell asleep. Now here you are, having just lost your brother, and you still make your children priority."

I didn't have anything to say, so I didn't bother trying.

"Want me to make the spice mixture and put a pot of water on to boil?"

I gave him a small, sad, grateful smile and nodded.

I sighed and put the noodle dough through the noodle shaper, then Airbended them so they floated and dried next to me.

I decided to put the feed line up for the others, since I could tell everyone had returned, I wasn't in the mood to watch my past anymore.

(Flash back time!)

_Tonight is a special night. It's my 100__th__ anniversary with Jasper and I couldn't be happier. I'd developed so many abilities that it wasn't even funny._

_Now I sat in a small meadow with my sketchbook and pencils, my birthday present from Jasper. Who knew what he'd get me for our anniversary._

_Ever since I'd been a Vampire, the little boy who looked like Jasper, "J", constantly whispered in my head when something important was happening, either as a warning, or a signal to wait for something._

_In the last few years, two new figures had joined the mental security crew, a little girl, "A" and another little boy, "S"._

_I drew each child with detail and was just finishing up J's picture when Jasper slipped down behind me._

"_Who are they?" he asked quietly_

"_I'm not sure."_

"_They're adorable."_

"_Mhm."_

"_Have you given them names?"_

"_Jasper, Anna, and Sebastian." _

"_Jasper?"_

"_He looks like you…"_

"_True."_

_I ignored the strange feeling in my stomach and leaning into my lover._

"_Happy anniversary…" I whispered_

"_Happy anniversary," he paused, "Can I ask you something?"_

"_Anything."_

"_Close your eyes first."_

_I sat up and closed my eyes. I could hear Jasper rummaging in his pockets and felt him drape something around my neck and clasp it, obviously a necklace._

_I smiled, "Can I open my eyes?"_

"_If you do something for me…"_

_I opened my eyes and gasped at the small emerald ring on the silver chain._

"_Marry me…"_

_Tears brimmed in my eyes and I swirled around to hug him tightly._

"_As if you had to ask…"_

_Jasper beamed at me and kissed me._

"_I wish we weren't vampires…," he said suddenly_

"_Why?"_

"_I want a family…a full blown family."_

"_Children…?" I asked hesitantly_

_He nodded_

_I smiled; glad I wasn't the only one._

"_Me too…"_

"_Maybe that's who those kids you drew are." _

_I giggled, "Well…I am psychic."_

_He laughed too, "So what in the future we'll magically have three kids?"_

"_Yep."_

"_If only."_

_We lay in that meadow he rest of the night, daydreaming together about those three kids, our three kids._

_(Flash forward-the night Jasper leaves and the day she almost dies.)_

_I walked to my tent after finishing training some newbies. Jasper was talking with Peter last time I checked so I was surprised to find his hat on my bed, next to a letter._

_I opened the letter and read carefully_

"_Dear Bella,_

_I'm sorry there's not warning for this, if I'd been able to take you with me you know I would have. You remember that girl Charlotte, the one Peter was supposed to kill years ago. She's alive, he's in love with her so he's running away from here. By now, I'm miles away, with Peter. But I swear on my existence I will come back for you. Stay strong for as long as you can my beloved. I know how close to the "Big War" we are but now is the best chance we have at getting free._

_Please don't be angry with me._

_~ Jasper_

_P.S. I love you"_

_I sniffed a bit and burned the letter, then hid his hat in a safe place._

_The big war was in less than a week. South vs North. I was a vital part of this for Maria, since she knows of MOST of my powers, but not all of them._

_Speaking of the she-devil, she's at my door. I opened it quietly and raised a brow at the angry woman._

"_Where is he?"_

"_Whom?"_

"_Don't play dumb, I know you know that Jasper is gone."_

"_Actually I didn't…" I lied easily_

"_Humph, fine then, where do you think he may have gone?"_

"_I do not know, Miss Maria."_

"_Think long and hard then, Brat. He must be found before the war, use your abilities, find him." She snapped_

"_I'm trying that now Ma'am, I can't see him. Perhaps he's cleverly avoiding my abilities, if anyone knew how it would be him."_

"_Keep trying." And on that note, she left._

_I sighed, knowing he wouldn't be back before the war and prepared to fight without my knight in shining armor._

_I stood in the front of the organized group that was the Southern Army. The Northern Army could be seen, less than a mile away standing as still as we were._

"_Surrender now and we won't attack!" Maria warned_

"_Never!"_

_We attacked first, easily taking down vampire after vampire._

_Unfortunately, since my mind was till sick with loneliness, I wasn't paying as much attention as I should have been. An enemy vampire grabs my neck; two others grabbed my legs and arms._

_I managed to twist upward out of their grips and tear off their heads just as fast._

_When I looked up, honey blonde hair was disappearing in the tree's on the Cliffside._

"_Jasper…" I whispered_

_Something was breaking, my heart? My soul?_

_Memories flooded into my mind of my real life, and my sudden flow of the power I was born with overwhelmed me._

_I fell into the darkness._

_When I woke up my brother was standing over me with a small smile on his face._

"_Where are they?" I asked frantically_

"_They're fine, relax, they're in the other room"_

_I got up with shaky, painful steps and walked down the hall into the room with three cribs._

_One of the babies began crying so I picked him up, he didn't stop._

"_Hush little one, Mama's got you…" I cooed_

_Still, he went on._

"_Jasper…baby please…" I whispered_

_He stopped crying and looked at me with big blue expectant eyes._

_I walked over to another crib, where my little blonde and brown haired girl blinked up at me._

"_AnnaBella…" I said softly_

_She giggled and grabbed her toes. I smiled and looked to the last crib._

"_Sebastian."_

_He clapped his hands and sucked on his fingers._

_My father walked into the room and put his hand on my shoulder._

"_I miss him…" I whispered_

"_You'll find him, one day."_

_(Child hood moments)_

_J.J. woke up in his cowboy themed room and sat up in bed immediately. _

"_Pancakes…"_

_He grabbed his hat and ran down the steps, pushing his brother out of his way._

"_I got the first plate!" he yelled_

_Sebastian screamed at the bottom of the steps and I sent a tendril of water over to him to heal his wounds._

_He limped into the kitchen a minute later with his sister's help._

"_J.J….." he growled_

_J.J. turned around with an innocent look on his face….well it would have been if it didn't have a very large butter and syrup covered stuffed in his mouth._

"_Mmph?"_

_The usual bickering started immediately. _

_Anna looked at me with a pleading look as I sat her and Sebastian's plates in front of them._

_I peered into her mind to see what she was up to and nodded in approval._

"_Do you want to take this outside Sebastian?" J.J. asked, the 34 year old demon was attempting to be threatening_

"_Anytime!" Sebastian countered_

"_Before you go ruin our mother's garden…" Anna said softly, taking J.J.'s hat from his head._

"_Hey!"_

"_Wait…" she said darkly, placing the hat down and picking up their barely touched plates of food. _

_She turned around, both boys looked at her quite confused, and she flipped both plates over on each respective head._

_J.J. spoke first, "Anna…?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Thank you for removing my hat."_

"_You would have turned your nonsense on me if I hadn't."_

"_I call first bath!" J.J. yelled_

"_YOU GET FIRST EVERYTHING!" Sebastian screamed_

"_Duh, stupid, I was born first."_

_Sebastian growled and sat on his stool at the island in their kitchen, he put his plate down and didn't bother removing the food from the thick syrup._

"_Be careful up there J.J." I called_

"_I will!" he yelled from his bathroom_

_I heard the pipes squeak as he ran his bath and the small slash when he got into it._

_Even the strange yelp he made shortly afterwards._

"_Jasper," I called as I put the dishes in the sink, "Are you ok?"_

_No answer._

_Panicking I ran upstairs into his bathroom to find him under the water, not moving._

_I yanked him upward and he choked and sputtered out water._

"_You ok, baby?" I asked frantically_

"_Yeah," he croaked, "I slipped…"_

"_No more baths by yourself until your older ok?"_

"_Ok…"_

_I helped him clean up._

_Every Christmas since J.J. was little he asked for the same thing. This year, even though he now had Samantha and had just had his 41__st__ birthday, he still asked._

"_Can I PLEASE get a horse?" he asked at breakfast_

"_J.J…" I said carefully_

"_Come on, Mom! I'm 41! I can take care of a horse! Uncle Peter can show me how, pleeeeaaasseee! Tomorrow is Christmas!"_

"_I'll think about it…" I said, as usual_

_He sighed, little did he know…I already had the horse, you'd be amazed what you could do to animals when you invented vampires., Peter was training and taking care her it for us._

_(The next day… after all the presents were opened.)_

"_J.J…there's one more present in the back yard." I said as I cleaned up the mounds of festive paper_

"_K."_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2-_

"_OH MY GOOOOOOD! IT'S ROSIE!"_

_I smiled_

_My other children, adopted or otherwise, ran outside to see what he'd found._

"_LOOK AT MY HORSE, MY HORSE IS AMAZING!" J.J. sang at the top of his lungs, I could tell he was trotting around the yard by the wavering in volume._

_The others laughed and Samantha squealed as he no doubt pulled her up onto his saddle._

"_Have not fear, sweet blossom!" _

_Samantha giggled, "All you need is some chainmail!"_

"_I'm content with my hat."_

_I watched them from the sliding doors that lead to the backyard and smiled, proud of my timing, wishing Jasper could see his son._

_J.J saw me watching and slowed Rosie to a stop, as he ran to the house he reverted to his four-year-old body and jumped in my arms_

"_Thanks, Mommy…"_

_I kissed his cheek and smiled at him before he ran back to his horse, appearing 19 again and sped off around the yard._

_(End flashbacks)_

I brought out six bowls of hot ramen and sat them in front of each of my children.

"That was fast." Jasper noted

"Apparently we're needed in the other realm." I explained glancing at my father, who now leaned against the wall.

"Then let's eat and find out what's up." J.J. said with his mouth full

I sighed, there's no hope for that child's table manners…

He grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Can we please go too, Mom?"

"I suppose, but you'll be trapped in your 5-year-old bodies. I'll still be able to stay a teenager, since I'm over a hundred."

"Fine…"

I smiled softly, uneasy about what awaited on the other side of the realm curtain. A curtain my grandfather had put up specifically so humans didn't see our planets next to, and overlapping their own.

This would be a long night.

**Ok! Next chapter, we figure out why this one was called "Memoirs of a **_**Liar's Daughter**_**"**

**I must must muuuust get reviews! How can I update if I don't know if anybody even likes this story anymore? D;**

**~D.A.K-hime**


	14. Waithuh?

**Woo! 26 Reviews :D Thanks guys! Long chapter for ya!**

**Chapter 10: The Last Pieces of the Puzzle**

The kids finished eating and went upstairs to get ready to go.

"So…how will we do this?" I asked my father

"We'll save the wonderful tour of the other realm for later. For now…things need explained…properly." He said quietly

"Things?"

"Just…promise me something, Cassandra."

I flinched, I haven't been called by my first name since my mother died, I'd even asked him not to use it…so why he was now was beyond me.

"What?" I said forcedly

"Don't hate me when this is all over."

"Dad, what's this about…?"

He shook his head, "I'm going to make sure everything is ready…you might want to bring a jacket, Cassie, winter is settling in at home."

I nodded and walked upstairs to my bedroom to grab my white traveling cloak. My world is kinda renaissance-y, we kept it like that because we saw what technology has done to humans, and like our way better. I don't know why my cloak is white, it has the family insignia on it like all the others made for the Royal Family, but theirs are black.

I smirked at the brief flash of a vision that ran threw my mind, and hid around a corner to watch the scene unfold.

(J.J. pov)

I reverted into my 'Natural body' (5-year-old body) and grabbed my jacket and mittens from my closet. I beat Sebastian and Anna downstairs, thankfully, and shuffled nervously for a minute before addressing my dad.

"Um…daddy?"

"Yes J.J.?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, buddy." He smiled at me and I lead him back up to my bedroom.

We sat on my bed for a minute in silence before he spoke up.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Well…I wanted to ask you something, but I have to show you something first…" I said quietly

"Ok."

I opened the feed line and showed him the night mom found out he was with Alice.

_I took my favorite train out of Sebastian's lap just before my mom walked through the door with her head down. I dropped the toy and ran over to her._

"_Mama?" I said gently, "Are you ok?"_

"_I'm fine, baby." She whispered_

"_Why are you crying, Mama?"_

_She gave me a sad smiled and kneeled down to my level, then brushed my cheek with her thumb._

"_Don't you worry about me okay?" she said softly, kissing my forehead_

_I frowned at her and followed her to her bedroom._

_She laid on her bed, on her back, with her eyes closed, tears slipping out from under them._

"_Mommy…did you find daddy?" I asked hesitantly_

_She nodded_

"_Then where is he?"_

"_He doesn't know we're alive baby…he's with his new family."_

_I frowned deeper, "Is he ever gonna come home?"_

"_It won't be fore a long time…"_

"_Oh…well I can be the man of the house until he comes back, Mama…," I said gently crawling into her bed and cuddling beside her, "I won't let you be lonely while Daddy's gone, okay Mommy?"_

_She gave me a small smile and nodded._

"_I love you, Mommy."_

"_I love you too, Baby."_

I turned to my father sheepishly, "So…did I?"

"Did you what?"

"Do a good job…of being the man of the house…"

He chuckled and held his arms open. I jumped into them.

"Yes, you did a wonderful job of being the man of the house while I was gone J.J., thank you."

I smiled and we walked back downstairs hand in hand.

My mom gave us a look and I knew she'd had a vision of the tender moment. I felt my cheeks flush and looked away.

My brother, sister, mate, Max, and Bianca were all in our childhood bodies, with our jackets and gloves.

"Ready?" Mom asked

"Yep!" we chorused

I familiar tingly sensation of teleporting tickled my cheeks and when I blinked, we were in a meadow on – Yanyias, "Earth" in the demon realm.

(Yan-YEE-Eye-Ass,…lol NOT Yanyi's-ass…there's a reason why I did that though. It has to do with some Greek terminology stuff.)

Everyone except my mom admired the sky; you could see the earth of the human realm, and the other planets in the distance and the golden pink glow of the coming sunset.

(Bella pov)

I let everyone take in the majestic view my world had to offer patiently, resisting the memories this world brought up, but still feeling that 'At Home' twinge in my stomach.

"Welcome home, Cassie."

I turned around and met my fathers gaze.

"Thanks…"

"Go change, we'll have to go through the Castle Town to get to the people we need to speak too so you'll be making a bit of an appearance."

I nodded and walked trough the small stretch of forest in an eastward direction, coming face to face with the castle in a few short minutes.

I sighed and ascended the stairs, crossed a few short passages, and finally reached the staircase to my tower.

Yes, my bedroom is in a tower, where do you think fairytales got the idea.

I climbed the steps carefully and opened the door.

Purple, green, and pink, just how I left it.

I sat on the edge of my bed and looked in the mirror of my vanity, my mother's face stared back at me…

(Because she's older right now and she looks just like her mother.)

I sighed and climbed down the ladder in the corner, my tower has a few floors, since I have so many things. Each floor had a window, and every window was facing a different direction. Sitting in the windowsill, on the 3rd floor down, was my faithful companion and pet.

Instead of dogs, we have dragons. There's many different breeds of dragons, and you don't get one unless they pick you. When mine was born, shortly before I was born, he would constantly have dreams about me. So when word got to the Dragon planet a few light-years off that a Princess had been born, my parents were summoned and Joro has been with me ever since.

My Dragon's breed , Dragus Morpheus(sounds real right? Made it up though :P), are shape shifters, born in their natural shape but can transform into any animal, or even into a human/demon form. Right now he was in his small snake form, which is a miniature version of his normal form. Dragons have a language of their own, but I can talk to him and him to me.

"Joromaru."

Joromaru opened a bright green eye at me, then, flicked, and slithered over to me much faster than your average snake could.

He swirled up my legs and torso until he had most of his tail around my left forearm, and the rest of him wrapped loosely around my neck and shoulders.

I gently rubbed his scaly skin and he rubbed his head against my cheek.

_Welcome home, Mistress._

"Thanks Joro."

He slid down onto the floor while I looked through my closet.

"What color should I wear, Joro?"

_Perhaps blue Milady?_

I nodded and picked out a royal blue dress and slipped it on, then refastened my cloak. Joromaru slithered back up to his previous position and I went back up to the main room and out the door.

(Pic on profile, my color change program wasn't working well so pretend all the goldish-white stuff is silvery-blue.)

I picked up part of my skirt and walked carefully down the steps, when I reached the bottom, my companions were waiting for me.

I blushed lightly

My father walked up and hugged me.

I offered a weak smile.

"Ready?" he asked

"Yes…where are we going?"

"To a friend of mine's house, He's on my counsel."

"Oh."

We followed my father across the castle grounds and through the town to one of the higher-class districts.

"Here, Number 92." My father announced as we walked up the cobblestone path to the cottage like home.

He knocked on the door.

"Sebastian! Open up!"

"Is that a request from my best friend or an order from my king?"

"Both you fool."

"Hm…I'll keep the door shut then thanks."

"Rosalinda!"

"He isn't letting me near the door and I'm not even _trying_ to help you, Satan."

My father sighed

"Fine then, ignore your best friend and your son!"

The door creaked open a few minutes later

"You know that's a sensitive subject for Rosalinda…definitely not something I thought _you_ of _all_ people would make a joke about." The man 'Sebastian' hissed

"I'm not joking…look for yourselves."

The door opened fully and we could see the man and woman at the door.

(Prepare to be confused..)

"Mom…Dad?" Jasper whispered

Rosalinda ran up and trapped my love in a motherly bear hug.

"I'm so glad you're safe, Sweetheart. Good lord you're cold, Satan, shame on you from not changing him back yet, and keeping his memories from him!" she snapped

"Rosalinda the full truth is being told tonight about everything, he'll be back to how he was born soon."

"I don't understand." Jasper said

"I'm starting to remember…" I said slowly

"Why don't we all come in and discus everything?" Sebastian (Jasper's father) suggested

Everyone went inside and the Whitlock's lead us to the spacious basement/sitting room.

"I suppose we should start from the very beginning…" my father sighed, "Cassie, what do you know about the 'Era of Dim Sun'?"

"It's the time frame of about fifty-thousand years after Yanyi died to around the time Syarati and I were born. Our sun was dying, less light was reaching our planet, mid day looked like late afternoon, and night fell over the land like a heavy curtain." I replied

"Very good, do you know why our sun didn't die, why it shines bright as it did when Yanyi first made it?"

"No…"

My father sighed, "Neither do we, not really, but your grandfather does."

"Isn't he…out of existence?"

"No…he's in another realm, besides the human realm."

"How is that possible? Yanyi helped him make the realm curtains that separate us from the human realm. Yanyi is the only being able to create and travel through Dimensions without a curtain."

"So what does that mean?" my father asked, I could tell by his tone that he already knew.

"Yanyi is alive...?"

"Not quite."

"The power is still in existence?"

"There you go."

"I'm confused…" I admitted

"So was I at first…Cassie, when you were born, you were very sick. My father and I were talking on the balcony, the one on your tower, the one we would sit and brush your hair out before bed. The sun was weak in the sky, and we were talking about how to fix the issue, and how to get you to good health before you died."

"_Satan, he illness will pass I assure you." My grandfather said gently as he watched my father gently rock me._

"_How do you know, Father?"_

_My grandfather sighed and held out his arms to take me and once my father had passed me gently into his arms, he walked to the edge of the balcony._

"_Satan…your mother was not human as I previously lead you to believe."_

"_Then what was she?"_

"_Yanyi."_

"_But Yanyi isn't man nor-_

"_That was the lie we devised to protect her power, the power she expelled from her body and sent hundreds of years into the future, waiting until that power was needed for the survival of our kind."_

"_What do you mean?" my father asked nervously _

"_The sun is dying…Yanyi specifically expelled her power because she knew her granddaughter would need it one day, and that she was fit to keep her power, not without consequence mind you."_

"_No, no way in neither the Kurai Domain (Hell) nor the Hikari Kingdom (Heaven), nor the Yanyias Nation (the demon monarchy)! You are not putting my daughter through any of this nonsense!" _

"_There is no choice in the matter, the powers are already inside of her, and they just need to be awakened…"_

_He put his index and middle fingers to my forehead and the skin underneath glowed, when he pulled his hands away you could see the purple crescent moon of the Kurai Domain, and the blue star of the Hikari kingdom overlapping slightly, right where he'd touched._

"_The symbol on Yanyi…the symbol…of your mother…"_

_The mark glowed on my forehead and a blinding light came from the sun, lighting the land in a new glow, and the promise of better times._

"_With sunlight the crops will grow, our people will not starve, but…no one must know of her immense power. You must seal it inside of her for now, but she will keep the sun alive without knowing it."_

_I was handed back to my father, who shook slightly in shock._

"_Is….my mother…?"_

"_She's alive…waiting for me in a realm she built for us, when the time comes you will tell her of her abilities, and we will come to help explain. One more thing, Listen to Sebastian."_

_My father looked up puzzled._

"_You'll see."_

"Wow Satan, even your father knew I'd be right about our children…ironic…" Counselor Sebastian said sarcastically

"How many times are you going to say 'I told you so' before they say 'I do'?" my father mumbled

"As many as possible."

My father glared at him and he smirked

"None of this explains how you two are alive, friends with my soon to be father-in-law, OR on his 'Counsel'." Jasper pointed out

"Well isn't it obvious, Sweetheart? You are a demon as well, you were born here…" Rosalinda said gently

"But I was human, you two were there I was changed into a vampire!"

"Well we weren't going to let you have an emotional attachment to two people you'd never see again…"

Jasper opened his mouth then closed it again

"When Cassie was born, my 2nd in command at the time, Damien's father, suggested and arranged marriage for Cassie and Damien, at first I accepted. When Sebastian put his two-cents into the picture, I got annoyed with him. The thing is, neither of you were supposed to know, I wanted you to fall for him on your own. Damien would go play with Jasper and some of the other kids in the area and constantly bragged about the fact that he would be marrying the princess, but would make fun of you before you learned to speak. It annoyed Jasper actually, he stood up for you behind you back and asked Damien why he was so proud of marrying you if he thought you were stupid. Damien's reply was as greedy as his father's would have been…

On your 38th birthday shortly after you'd learned to talk, I invited Sebastian and Rosalinda as usual, but instead of staying home with Jasper, Rosalinda brought him along…

"_Mama, will I meet the Princess?" Jasper asked_

"_If you get lucky you might." Rosalinda said smiling down at a much younger Jasper_

_They entered the big ballroom decorated in radiant blues and deep greens. I sat at a large table looking bored, but happy._

_Jasper walked up to me with a present in his hands._

"_For you you're majesty." He said sweetly_

_I smiled at him and placed the present in the pile._

"_What's your name?" I asked_

"_Jasper, Milady."_

_I felt a smirk tug at my lips and went through the visions of my future I'd had recently._

_Jasper._

"_It's nice to meet you Jasper, do you like cookies?"_

"_I love cookies!"_

_I showed Jasper the treat table and we spent the entire night pigging out on treats until we fell asleep against my pile of unopened presents that I'd forgotten about._

"_I dare say Satan, my son…with our daughter? Could it be my imagination?" Sebastian said sarcastically_

"_Shut up, Sebastian."_

"_How many times do you think you'll say that before he puts a ring on her finger?"_

"_Shut. Up. Sebastian."_

"_Request from my best friend, or a command from my king?"_

"_Both."_

"_Then no."_

_My father and Sebastian smirked at each other and Jasper was carried home, I was carried to my bedroom._

"I'm still very very confussed…" Jasper said quietly

The kids were yawning and my Sebastian rubbed his eyes.

"Let's finish this tomorrow in the ancient library, with my father." My father suggested

We agreed and teleported home for bed.

**Woo! Took me a lot longer than I'd hoped to get this done. FYI school starts in just a few days for me and then I will only be updating on the weekends at best! Once I get used to it I might be able to update slightly more often but who knows! Review please!**

**XOXOXO**

**~D.A.K-hime**


	15. You Did Not See This Coming

Ok, 28 reviews, drama, AAANNND my friend Anthony in the air force, who Syarati is based after, just got himself a computer! So I can talk to him again! Woo! That means Syarati's sarcasm will be spot on. Hm…isn't Syarati dead? What am I hiding from you? XD

OH AND ANYTHING WITH AN ASTRICK(*) NEXT TO IT, THAT MEANS PAAAAYYY ATTTEEENNNTTTIIIOOOOONNNN!

Chapter 11: I See the Light

(Songs:

I See the Light, Tangled Soundtrack

Little Bad Girl, David Guetta

You Make Me Feel, Cobra Starship

Into You, Jennifer Lopez

Om Mani Padme Hum- (link on profile)

Born Electric, Abel Korzeniowski

Not necessarily in that order)

(What happened to Syarati (Syarati Pov)? _Written by Anthony/Syarati himself :)_)

My sister was never one for violence she preferred to have me do the dirty work, very few times did she ever do it herself but this was one of those times I had to stand back. Instead of getting in the way this time I decided to slip out the back after explaining to everyone what all happened. I went to the waterfall where I did my meditations and played my flute. I truly only knew one song but that never stopped me from playing. It was our mother's song, the song she taught me while she and Sis practiced at the pools.

When I meditate, I feel the world around me I sense those that walk around the earth in the area people animals everything. It's odd to have some big animals around when Bella is home but even odder to have people. I sense a man coming up the driveway so I go to investigate. I teleport right behind him. he's about 6 foot kind of skinny but he's got muscle as though he's ran all his life an fought for his life. I sense in his mind the intent to kill; I dive deeper into that feeling to see his target. What I see infuriates me.

"Sir you have five seconds to leave my property or removed by force."

He turns around glaring at me with an evil look.

"Oh no sir I believe _you_ will be removed by force," he says

No one _ever_ talks to me that way so it was natural to have a confused look upon my face…until he whips out a 12-foot spear and tries to impale me with it. I jump back pulling out my two silver hunting daggers.

"Sir I am Sojanui, commander of Heaven's Legions and Prince of Heaven and Hell if you wish to continue I will have no choice but to end you."

He just keeps coming faster. How is a human moving this fast, its impossible? I continue moving back dodging his spear until I trip over a branch and he stabs me in my upper left bicep. Pain explodes from the wound. I jump back unfolding my wings as I use them to propel me forward to end the fight. It should never of gotten to this point never in my over 5000 years of combat has a mortal ever inflicted a wound upon me and it will _not_ start now. I bring down my dagger to sever his head but he ducks inside my guard under my swing and brings up his spear into my chest. Pain unimaginable pain courses through my chest as I feel the blade puncture my heart. This shouldn't have happened, how? How could a mortal defeat me? Before the darkness takes me he looks at me and says,

"Your pretty pup is next and so is the rest of your family and there is nothing you can do."

I glared at him as I muster up the last of my strength

"Want to bet ass dick?" I say as I bring up both my daggers through his lower jaw and into his brain. My last moments before death, the feeling of reassurance that everyone is safe once again calms me, but a female voice makes fear run through me, fear for my sister;

"Tsk tsk, Riley, you weren't supposed to die. Oh well. His bitch of a sister will lose her mind and be irrational once she finds out about her precious baby brother. Just like Maria said, I'll get revenge on the death of my mother, Elvira, and my vampiric mother, Maria."

, before the darkness consumes me.

(DUN DUN DUNNN! D:)

(Bella Pov)

My eyes fluttered open slowly, but I closed them again and I snuggled closer to the warmth in the too-cold bed. As minutes went by silently, I wondered when and how I'd fallen asleep…and wondering who was lying with me that was actually warm.

_Probably J.J…_

I opened my eyes again and watched Jasper, my Jasper, sleep. I smiled and snuggled into him again, happy to have my demon back. Although the memories of our childhood were faint, as were the memories of us in the soul pools together, they were there. My connection and attachment to Jasper was stronger than I ever thought it could be. It made all the years I had to wait for him worth it.

"Morning…"

I looked up to see clear blue-green eyes smiling at me.

"Right back at ya." I murmured

"I'm so proud of you…"

"For what?"

"You were so strong while I was gone…especially with the kids…I couldn't ask for a better mate."

"You're speaking like a demon."

"That's because I am one. I'm remembering…little by little. I have a dragon too right. Rosie, she's my dragon. Before we were sent to the soul pools I ordered her to take care of you if we got split apart."

"And she did, she comes and goes, spending most of her time with Joromaru, but answers J.J.'s call if he wants to ride."

"I find it funny, our dragons are soul mates, and we're soul mates."

"Yep."

He pulled me closer and rested his head on mine, forehead to forehead, nose to nose.

"My Bella, My Caisyal, My Cassie, My Astrid." He whispered

"My Jasper, My Major, My Lover, My Only."

He kissed the tip of my nose and rolled out of bed. I followed him, and looked around my rarely used bedroom, inspired by Jasper.

The dark blue, black, and white bed set melded into the dark blue walls that acquired white stars (courtesy of Anna), then flowed smoothly to the almost black furniture. Jasper's black cowboy hat rested atop my bookcase, which was about seven feet tall, my white cowgirl hat (my 97th birthday present) hung on the edge of the bookcase. Mine was similar to J.J.'s, a Blue B and a black W were stitched over top each other on the front. Jasper's was exactly like J.J.'s but I had added a small S instead of a J, for senior where the J and W overlapped one another.

"The kids will be starving." I said quietly as I changed out of my blue dress from last night and into some sweats and a t-shirt

"I'm already starving."

"You haven't eaten in a few centuries." I pointed out

"Mhm, so what's my fiancé going to make me for breakfast?"

"The biggest southern style breakfast this side of Texas."

He smirked at me

"That's my woman…"

I laughed and we snuck downstairs together. Jasper sat at the island in the kitchen while I telekinetically made breakfast start itself.

Jasper yawned and the Cullen's came downstairs quietly, filing into the living room after a few quiet _hello_'s. Not long after, the familiar pattern of my eldest child's feet on the stairs reached my ears along with the mandatory mumbling of…

"Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes, pancakes-

"J.J., calm down, your pancakes are ready."

"Yeeeessssss!"

I laughed and sat his plate in front of him, bended the syrup onto his plate and used it to cut his stack of pancakes into bite sized pieces, then plopped the blob of syrup on top.

(Since she's an elementist, she can manipulate anything with water in it. Like waterbending in "Avatar: The Last Airbender")

As usual, he put _multiple_ bite-sized pieces in his mouth and was forced to chew slowly due to the amount in his mouth.

Jasper chuckled as J.J. swallowed with difficulty

"If you eat too fast you'll get the-

*hiccup*

"Hiccups…" Jasper finished

J.J. smiled sheepishly and hiccupped again before they both busted out laughing.

"JAAASSSPPPEEERRR! HOW COME YOU AAAALLLWAAAYYYSS GET THE FIRST PLATE OF PANCAKES!" Sebastian screeched from the doorway, behind him a very bored Anna, tired Samantha, yawning Max, and eye rubbing Bianca

"I was born first stupid."

Sebastian growled, "That doesn't mean you get everything first!"

J.J. held out his small hand and started ticking things off on his fingers.

"Born first, first plate of pancakes every day, first one to get a girlfriend, first one to talk to Dad, first one to open presents on Christmas, first one to get a bath, first one to get laid, first one to get engaged, first first first first first."

Sebastian growled and sat across the table from J.J., the rest of the kids followed suit.

I filled everyone's plates with pancakes, eggs, bacon, home-style waffles, and biscuits with gravy. Jasper got grits on his plate, but the kids liked to load them with sugar so I saved theirs for an after breakfast dessert.

I don't know who was eating faster, Jasper or J.J., but it was damn close if you ask me.

After a few minutes, the others had finished eating and I gave each child their grits, and cringed when the battle for the sugar bottle commenced.

"Our Children…" I said to Jasper, waving my hand in the general direction of the screaming sugar war while sitting across from him and resting my head in one palm.

He chuckled

"Our Children."

I sighed and waited for the kids to finish eating, then told them all to go upstairs and change so we could go back to Yanyias. They raced upstairs.

"Cassie."

I looked to the door to see my father.

"Morning, there's a bit of leftovers surprisingly, want some?" I offered

"Sure."

I made his plate and set it in front of him.

"How is the whole memory thing coming along?" he asked Jasper as he ate

"Slow and steady."

My father chuckled, "Usually is."

"Damien won't be at the library with us right?"

"Hell no, they don't even know that I burned the only copy of the signed document confirming his arranged marriage with Cassie."

Jasper snorted, "You'd think they'd be smart enough to ask for a copy…"

"No kidding, the only people who saw the paper get signed were myself, Cassius, and your father."

"Like Dad will say he ever saw it."

"Exactly, then it's my word and your fathers' word against Cassius'."

"I say we don't tell them until after the wedding."

"I have a feeling that won't be possible, but we can try."

"MOMMY WE'RE READY!" the kids yelled from upstairs.

"Ok! Let's go then!"

Father left, mumbling something about my grandfather before he *poofed*.

I sighed and Jasper opened his arms to me. I allowed myself to melt into them and wound my arms around his waist.

Six objects collided into us from one side. Upon looking down, we saw our children.

"Group Hug!"

We laughed.

We made sure the Cullens were ready and then teleported to the Ballroom of the Castle.

"I thought we were going to the 'Ancient Library'" Max asked dramatically

"We are, but you can't teleport into that room. It's magically sealed from teleportation." I said as I lead them out of the ballroom down several corridors, several fights of stairs, and then we reached the dungeon door.

"It's been a long time since we've been down here." Jasper said quietly

"Yeah…" I whispered back

"Do you remember how to do the joined memory overlap thing?" he asked

"Mhm."

Jasper grabbed my hand and we both pushed the door open, while letting the memory overlap the space in front of us.

(you know how sometimes in movies people will go somewhere they haven't been in a long time and sorta watch the flashback happen in front of them? That's what Memory Overlapping is.)

"_Bella wait up!" Jasper yelled as my younger self ran to the dungeon door and opened it, then darted inside._

_Jasper struggled to keep up but finally made it inside as well._

We filed into the room, following the projections.

"_Bella are we supposed to be down here?" Jasper asked quietly_

"_No, but as long as we stay out of daddy's office we wont get in any trouble." I replied, searching the ceiling high bookcases intently._

"_There it is!" I announced, floating up and pulling out the book, then letting myself drop back down and sitting on the floor_

"_What is that?" Jasper asked_

"_Some prophecy that was written a long time ago."_

"_What it about?"_

"_Something to do with Yanyi, its not very straight forward."_

"_Read it."_

"_**She is the Light, She is the Love, She is the Life. Born of Pain, Born of Loss, Born of Gain. She shall lose two cherished, and earn eight back. Revenge calms yet taints thy soul, unless given instead of taken. Then thou shall be given balance to begin anew.(*)**__"_

"_You weren't kidding, that made no sense."_

_I giggled, "She sounds strong though…I think it's about my mommy."_

"_What makes you say that?"_

"_My mommy is High Angel of Hikari Kingdom, Light. She's a wife, Love. She's a mother, Life. I'm not sure about the born of pain, loss, and gain stuff, but she shall lose two cherished and earn eight back? My brother and me will grow up, so she'll "lose", two cherished, gain eight back? I'm not sure. Revenge? Somebody takes my brother and me away? And maybe gives us back or somebody saves us for her, so revenge is given to her instead of taken by her. Then we'd have balance."_

"_I think it's about you."_

_I gave Jasper a confused look._

"_I'm none of that, Jazzy."_

"_I think you are."_

"_My mommy is a leader…she's the queen…I'm just a kid…"_

"_You're going to be queen though."_

"_Not if I'm not good enough, if I'm deemed too weak, my grandfather's counsel won't let me become queen, my brother will take my place…he wants the throne more than I do anyway."_

"_Bella stop it! You could be queen now and have no problem with it!"_

"_Jasper, I'm never gonna be as good of a queen as my mommy."_

"_You'll be better."_

"_I'll be worse."_

"_We'll see."_

_I raised a brow at him_

"_What makes you think I'll be such a good queen?" I asked_

"_Well…being queen is like being the best friend of your nation. You're already great at being my best friend, so I know you can befriend the entire nation."_

The memory dissolved

"I don't get how you two became friends, wasn't Bella always cooped up in the castle?" Emmett asked

"Yes, the only person I ever considered a friend was Damien, until I met Jasper, and realized that he would one day be the father of my children. My memories of this knowledge were kept from me so everything would go the way it was meant to go. Now we are getting our memories back, and we know who we really are."

"Oh…cool."

"Yes Emmett, very cool."

I glanced around the large room. There are 6 doors total in this room, the entrance, the door to my father's study, and the other five doors lead to different sections of the library.

We went through the door across from us into a larger room with many plush, expensive couches and chairs.

My father was sitting in one, across from a man who looked a few years older, and slightly familiar.

"Ah, Cassandra, thank you for joining us my dear." He said

"Grandfather?" I said hesitantly

He chuckled, "Yes, for having not seen me since the night you were born you have a good memory."

He stood and observed me properly

"If I couldn't see through the seal to the mark on your forehead I'd say you looked exactly like your mother."

My hand went up to my forehead instinctively.

"If I could, I'd dissolve the seal and your powers would be returned to you, and your mark cold be worn with pride." He sighed

"You made it go away when I was a baby."

"I wasn't even sure I'd be able to do it then. I guess I got lucky."

"Then my power never gets unleashed?"

"It can be released."

I cocked my head to the side slightly as everyone else found a seat, except Jasper, who stayed at my side.

"How?" I asked

"Me right?" Jasper asked

My grandfather raised a brow is surprise.

"You remember that much already, Jasper?" he asked

Jasper nodded.

"I'm lost." I admitted

My grandfather chuckled and the room around us dissolved into a white abyss, only the furniture that was being sat on remained.

Next thing you knew we were outside, not really, but inside a memory.

_Jasper leaned against a tree next to a small pond in the middle of the forest surrounding most of the castle. Our meeting place._

_He yawned and sat his head in his little hands._

"_Pst!"_

_His ears perked up_

"_Bella?" he whispered_

_I jumped down from a tree in a thin flow-y white dress and smiled at him._

_He ran up and hugged me._

"_I'm kinda nervous." I admitted_

"_Your dad never lets you stay out past dark, and you want to know why right?" he asked_

_I nodded_

"_Then I'll help you find out, it's what friends do, especially those of the best variety."_

_I grinned at him and we sat Indian style across from each other, a 43-year-old and a 44-year-old, in the dark._

"_Have you ever seen the moon?" Jasper asked_

"_Only when it's big and I can see it in the sunset."_

"_Never at night in the dark?"_

"_Nope."_

_Jasper smiled and waterbended a big cloud out of the way, causing the moon to cover the little clearing in light._

_I stood, amazed and stared slack-jawed at the moon._

"_It's so pretty…" I whispered_

"_Um…Bella…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Why are you glowing?"_

_I looked down ad say that my skin was glowing just like the moon appeared to be._

"_I-I don't know."_

"_That's so cool! You glow in the dark!"_

_My eyebrows knitted together as I took a step into the shadows._

_The moonlight dimmed considerably, and I stopped glowing._

"_Hey, what happened…?" Jasper mumbled_

_I stepped back into the light and the moon glowed vibrantly, as did I._

"_I'm shining light to the moon…"_

_Jasper cocked his head at me_

_I went back and forth a few more times and blinked at him._

_He just watched me and slowly walked over to me._

_We just stared at each other as he got closer, then he stared at my forehead._

_After a few minutes of this, he leaned down, and kissed it._

_My glow surrounded both of us and the wind swirled chaotically around us, being 'in the eye of the storm' we only felt a gentle breeze._

_When my skin lost contact with Jasper's lips this stopped, and he continued to stare at my forehead_

_He gently took his finger and touched the spot he'd kissed._

"_Hikari…."_

_He touched a spot a few centimeters to the right._

"_Kurai…"_

"_What about them?" I asked quietly_

"_Both symbols are on your forehead."_

_I ran over the pond and looked at my reflection, sure enough, the star and moon of Hikari and Kurai were on my forehead, and then slowly disappeared._

"_So my dad won't let me go out at night because I have a hidden tattoo on my forehead and I glow?" I mumbled_

"_Wasn't that the same symbol on that book with the weird prophecy?"_

"_Yeah why?"_

"_Don't you think that's kinds weird?"_

"_Well I am Crowned Princess of Hikari and Kurai…"_

"_Still…"_

"_If we're supposed to know, we'll know."_

Our surroundings swirled again and we were back in the library, and Jasper's parents were standing in the doorway.

"Satan, Lord Lucifer."

"Ah, welcome Sebastian, Rosalinda, please have a seat," My grandfather said warmly, "Before we really get into all of this nonsense, Satan, I believe its best to get the worst blow out of the way, don't you?"

My fathers features darkened and he nodded slightly

"Cassie, what happened to you mother?" he asked softly

"Victoria beheaded her and she was somehow cast out of existence-

"Wrong."

I blinked at him

"She did die, yes, but what happens to angelically dominant people when they die?"

"They become full angels…but we searched Hikari _and_ Kurai she wasn't there!"

"She managed to hide for a while, but I found her…about two hours after I put you and Jasper in the soul pools. She told me why she had to stay hidden from you, that you couldn't know she was alive."

Tears blurred my vision, and I could barely feel Jasper's hand on my shoulder, I couldn't hear any of them.

"Where…is…my mother…" I snarled, feeling the same cracking sensation I felt the day Jasper thought I'd died.

The next second I was outside, pinned to the ground by my father and grandfather, trying desperately to fight them off.

"WHERE IS SHE!"

"Cassandra Anastasia Isabella Samantha Yanyi Alexandria Luna, Snap Out Of It!" MY father roared

His face was replaced with Jasper's worried one and I calmed down slightly

"Shh, Bella it's okay, let them finish explaining everything okay? You'll get to see your mom if you want Darlin' I promise."

The ringing in my ears that had blocked most of the noise lessened and I could here my seething and sobbing. I unclenched my claws and felt the dampness of blood on my palms. My grandfather released my biceps and sat back slightly, still watching me carefully.

"Shh…" Jasper kissed my forehead and helped me sit up

"Mommy…" I whimpered

"I know Darlin' I know…" Jasper whispered, rocking me gently for a few minutes.

The rest of the ringing stopped and I heard my son whimpering and trying to coax my father into letting him get to me.

"J.J. come here baby…" I whispered

He was in my arms in seconds.

"Mama's okay baby."

"You're so sad mommy…"

"I know, but I'll get better I promise."

He kissed my cheek and searched my expression for signs of lying, before sitting Indian style next to me.

"Cassandra."

"Grandfather?"

"You almost broke the seal on your own just now, but it's supposed to be broken _for_ you. If you break it on your own you won't have control."

"I don't have control over when I almost break it either…"

"I know, but we need to keep you out of these kinds of situations if possible."

"Yeah…good idea, but can't Jasper just break it now and save us the trouble?"

"I don't think I can, I think the only way for me to break the seal is…" Jasper trailed off

"Is…?"

"Deami Marage…"

(Day-Me, Mar-Ahge)

I blinked at him

"We could…," I said

"But it's an instinctual thing, it won't mean as much unless the urge comes to us…"

I sighed, knowing he was right, Deami Marage, kinda sounds like Demon Marriage right? That's because that's what it means. It's a delicate process. Not just walking down an aisle and saying 'I do'. Deami Marage is when both mates bite one another's necks, and release a special combination of hormones into each others' bloodstreams. This hormone literally causes the soul to detach from the body and float around it, searching to 'grip' something per say, and each soul ends up in a sort of orbit around the other until they collide, then both souls are one and are called back to the body they belong too. It's very intimate, usually done during sex, but it doesn't have to be.

"I don't know…" I said softly

"No pressure."

Jasper helped me get up and held me securely so I didn't fall over from weakness.

"Lets go to the training grounds in an hour so you can let off some steam." My father suggested

I nodded

Grandfather Lucifer poofed, and Chloe, who appeared out of nowhere, showed the Cullen's to the guest rooms.

I had Joromaru show the kids to my room, it was just me, Jasper, and my father.

"I still can't believe you kept this from me…" I whispered

He looked at me with sad guilty eyes.

"You know I needed her!"

"Cassie…"

"You know I needed help being a mother!"

"Cassie."

"What the fuck could have been so important that she couldn't be here! I needed her when Jasper was gone, I needed her when the kids were born, I needed her the day I found Jasper with Alice!-

"Cassie Enough!"

I held my tongue…for now.

"What the fuck makes you think I _wanted_ to keep that from you?"

"I didn't say you wanted too, I'm saying you did anyway."

"Don't you think your mother had good reason to stay away from you?"

"This is Harry Potter, Mom isn't Dumbledore, I'm not Harry Potter, and she isn't trying to keep me safe! If anything she put me and my entire family in more danger because we weren't properly protected most of the time!"

"Maybe if you'd listen to _five seconds_, I'd tell you her reasoning…"

"Please grace with my mothers extensive wisdom…" I growled sarcastically

"Would you have learned to be the mother you are today if _your_ mother was helping you every step of the way instead of _you_ figuring things out on your own?"

"I'd be a better mother."

"You raise your kids the same way your mother and I raised you. How do you think you would have dealt with Jasper being gone if she'd been there?"

"A lot less crying, a lot more looking for him."

"And a lot less determination when you did look for him, because you'd have support to not need him there."

"So…you both kept her from me so I'd become a mother on my own, and would learn to live life without Jasper. Sorry, not _good_ reasons. _Stupid_ reasons."

"If you're so damn upset go to her about it, because I was just doing what my mate asked of me." He snapped

"I don't even want to call her my mother anymore! How could the two of you make me suffer (*) like that! You own _daughter_!"

"She wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for your own good Cassandra!"

"STOP FUCKING CALLING ME CASSANDRA!"

"IT'S YOUR BIRTHNAME!"

"I DON'T CARE! IT'S HER NAME TOO!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT CASSANDRA?"

"BELLA, AAAND WHAT!"

"YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A SPOILED ROTTEN BRATTY PRINCESS!"

"MAYBE I AM ONE!"

"WELL, ATLEAST YOUR HONEST!

I snarled, turned on my heal and stormed off away from the castle, and the Castle town, towards the forest, then the sea.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Away! Very, far away!" I shouted back

I heard the slight 'crack' of my father teleporting and Jasper's soft footsteps on the grass behind me, giving me my space, but still there for me.

No matter how hard I tried to fight the tears they fell anyway, but I refused sadness to overwhelm me, and clung to my anger.

"You aren't okay, so stop trying to be…" Jasper said quietly

I could hear the waves in the distance, and jumped over log to prevent tripping.

"Bella, you know they love you…"

"Then why did they hurt me, why would they put me through that kind of pain (*) on purpose?" I said quietly

"How many disappointed Christmas' did J.J. have before you finally gave him Rosie?"

"A lot, what does that have to do with anything."

"You put him through a type of pain, and then when he finally got what he wanted he was much more appreciative and happy about it than he would have been before right?"

We reached the shore and I walked until the water was up to my calves.

"Yeah…"

"Wouldn't you appreciate your mom a lot more now than you would have if she'd been with you then? I'm not saying I agree with how they went through with this, but I can see why they did it."

"A Horse, is a want, my mother was a want and a need."

"Was?"

"I can't trust either of them anymore…not after they lied to me…"

Jasper sighed and I felt his arms wrap around me and his head lay on my shoulder.

"What have you gained (*) since your mother died?"

"You."

"That's one thing; you had me before but not like this."

"The kids."

"Ok, that's seven things."

"I haven't physically gained anything else."

"Isn't there a potion that can bring the dead back to life, if and only if everything is in perfect conditions for it to do so?"

"Yeah, no doubt my father's brewing it, but unless he has three freshly plucked hairs from the closest female relative."

"Which is you."

"I don't want to be anywhere near him right now."

"I'm not saying stay, watch, and hug your mom and pretend everything is okay once she's back. I'm saying help bring her back, then we can all leave, go home, and I'll help you heal…"

Jaspers blue-green eyes met my teary ones and he turned me around and pulled me into him, chest to chest.

I buried my nose into his neck and inhaled the sweet, Smokey, honey like scent that was Jasper, and he did the same thing to me.

"Name two things you've lost (*) since you mother died."

"Her and You.(*)"

"You got me back, the kids, and she'll be alive again soon if you're compliant enough when the time comes. (* count)"

"Who are you?"

"Yanyi…"

"Technically, yes, what is Yanyi?"

"The light(*) and power of everything."

"What are you?"

"You Fiancé."

"My love (*)"

"Yes."

"What else are you?"

"A Mother."

"So you brought and gave life (*) to six kids."

"Yes."

"Bella."

"Yes?"

"I was right, that prophecy, it's about you."

Before I could respond there was a sharp, tingly sensation on my neck and instinct took over.

I bit him back in response without hesitation, and shortly lost myself in ecstasy…

(Satan Pov)

I sat on the balcony of Cassie's tower with the Cullens, Sebastian, Rosalinda and the kids, waiting, hoping my mate was right. That I hadn't just fought with my daughter for no good reason. The sun having just set.

(I know, bit time leap, deal with it, it needs to be this way)

_Hush your worries Satan, it's starting…_

I sighed and looked to the horizon, sure enough the bright mixture of white, blue, and green light swirled up from the coastline. In the white mist, ghostly little doves chased one another and the blue and green splashes circled each other numerous times, before arching and racing back down to earth, colliding and splitting off back to their original places. The white mist glowed brightly, as did the sun, and the moon. Then it burst outwards, drew itself back in and zipped back where it belonged like lightning.

(the explosion part with the white mist, think of a supernova, it explodes outward, but pulls back together and forms a smaller star, or a black hole)

"Deami Marage…" J.J. whispered

I nodded

"Grandpa?"

"Yes J.J.?"

"Why'd you and mama fight?"

"Because if I hadn't fought with her, she wouldn't get last few things she needs."

"Which are?"

"To be married to your father, to get revenge on the death of your grandmother, and to get your grandmother back."

"Oh."

Jasper and Cassie came out from the trees a few minutes later, the latter on his back, half-asleep.

Jasper jumped up gently, using airbending, and stepped over the edge of the balcony. He gently set Cassie to her feet before falling into a sitting position and leaning against the edge of the balcony, Cassie went down with him.

She reached a shaky hand up to her head, and plucked three hairs, before looking at me.

I took the hint and gave her a grateful smile as I pulled out a small vial and dropped the three hairs inside.

"Thank you, Cassie." I said gently

"Don't take this as an 'I Forgive You' offering." She mumbled

"I know."

"Joromaru, Rosie." Jasper called sternly

Each dragon, in his and her natural form spiraled and wrapped around the tower, to their heads rested on either side of the balcony.

(the natural forms of dragons, (remember the different breeds, this breed is the only one I'm talking about) they look like Chinese dragons, without all the hair and whiskers, and legs, they're a lot more snakelike, minus their mouths but we'll get into detail with that next chapter.)

"Rosie, take the kids back home, Joromaru, take the Cullens home too." He ordered sternly, but not menacingly

The nodded and the children and Cullens loaded onto each dragon.

"This is so cool…" Emmett whispered

The dragons took off, flying through the realm curtain to the human realm.

"Jasper, you alright sweetheart?" Rosalinda asked

"I'm fine, mom, thanks," he said quietly

"Bella?"

"I'm good too, Rosalinda, thank you."

"That was quite a powerful Deami Marage, it's common to be tired afterwards but we didn't expect you two to be this exhausted."

"Neither did we…" Cassie admitted

"Cassie…" I said

She looked at me from the corner of her eye, like she would before she could talk if she was focusing on something, I instantly felt older, and guiltier.

"You'll forgive me eventually wont you?"

"Eventually."

I sighed

"The potion needs to sit for six hours."

"Then in six hours, you'll have your mate back."

"But I won't have my mate and my daughter."

"Or your son."

Sebastian, Jasper, and Rosalinda flinched at that comment

"Unless he's a full angel now too and you lied to me about that as well."

Damnit, Cassandra I don't know what to do anymore…

_It will all work out in the end, my love, I promise, I can see everything from this side. She'll forgive us after the last two parts of the prophecy are fulfilled._

"We're going home," Cassie, said sharply, standing with difficulty, "I still need to kill Victoria, even if I'm mad at the person I'm getting revenge for, because I have to avenge Syarati now too."

I didn't have time to respond, her and Jasper teleported before I could.

I sighed

"Balance to the world will be restored Satan…" Sebastian said softly

"I know, doesn't mean I have the patience to wait for that to happen."

**Wow…that was pretty long wasn't it? Very dramatic too. :) but I had bunches of fun writing it, took me two weeks. Please, please, please, please review. I beg of you, my aching fingers beg of you. And so…does Queen Cassandra.**

**Queen Cassandra: Keep me out of this; I'm just waiting for the potion so I can try to mend my family back together**

**Me: Yeah I know, how's Syarati by the way? I miss him.**

**Syarati: I'm fine Damnit.**

**Me: SYAWATI!**

**Syarati: …**

**Me: Missidid youz**

**Syarati: Great…another Samantha…**

**Chloe: Be Nice Sya-kun**

**Syarati: Oh fine…**

**Me: Whipped**

**Queen Cassandra: -tries not to giggle-**

**Syarati: I am not whipped.**

**Me: Sure, and Jasper isn't banging your sister**

**Syarati: -snorts- not at the moment he isn't**

**Chloe: Details details…**

**Me: Took the words right out of my keyboard, Chloe**

**Chloe: XD**

**Syarati: Do, Not, Make, Her, Hyp-**

**Chloe: SYAWATTI-KUN! CAN I HAZ A JOWWY WANCHERZ?**

**Syarati: I HATE YOU DarkAngelKimimuso-hime!**

**Me: hm…-edits-**

**Syarait: I LOVE YOU DarkAngelKimimuso-hime – HEY I MEANT THE FIRST ONE!**

**Me: =^~^= too bad…my keyboard bitch.**

**Syarati: 0.0 fine then woman, damn…**

**Me:Muwhahaha…ok the whole point of you guys talking iiiisss…**

**Queen Cassandra: Review**

**Syarati: Just Review Damnit**

**Chloe: Review Please! –turns into a hell hound and scratched behind ear with foot-**

**Syarati: Chloe…why?**

**Chloe: Ark! (Because I can…)**

**Me: Review! :D See the button? Yeah right over there, click it.**

**Satan: Or be cast into hell for the rest of eternity**

**Me: You're really depressed over Cassie/Bella not wanting to talk to you aren't you?**

**Satan: That obvious huh?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Syarati: Dr. Octogonapus BLAH!**

**Me: …-snort- yeah, I'm this hyper…xD**

**~D.A.K-hime**


	16. Accepting Your Fate

**Does anybody even read this story anymore? D:**

**Sigh…oh well, I like writing this story…**

**Syarati1992: XD WOOT my 30****th**** reviewer! Thanks Syarati/Anthony :D**

**Chapter 12**

**The Girl in the Prophecy**

**(FYI, there is only…one or two more chapters after this! So…if you want me to write another story after this about how the Whitlock, and Cullen family grow, **

**Review. .)**

**(Bella Pov)**

Jasper and I got home a few minutes after the others, and everyone was in the living room, waiting for us.

Esme spoke first.

"I'm so sorry, Bella…if there's anything we can do…"

"I'm fine…" I whispered hoarsely giving her a nod in thanks

"Bella, are you feeling okay?" Carlisle asked carefully

"Not really…" I slurred

Jasper steadied me and helped me walk over to on of the unoccupied sofas. He sat down, bringing me with him.

"Its probably stress, just try to take it easy and relax…" Carlisle suggested

Voices, too faint to hear swam in my head, each voice with its own echo. After a few minutes of attempting to figure out what they were saying, I finally got it.

_It's time (It's time)_

_You must (You must)_

_Face (Face) _

_Your (Your)_

_Destiny (Destiny)_

"No…" I mumbled

"No what Bella?" Jasper asked

"I refuse…"

"To relax or to answer my question?"

I wanted to glare at Jasper, but I couldn't even make my eyes open.

"I…control...my destiny…" I barely felt my lips move

_It's Time._

The last word rang in my ears and I fell away from the conscious world, into something I shouldn't get until a few days before my 108th birthday.

(Once demons hit 100 they age a year every year, instead of a year every 10 years. This stops and goes to _a year_ every _million_ years once they reach 121. Sweet huh?)

(Jasper POV)

"Did you drug mom?" J.J. asked as she mumbled herself unconscious.

"No…" I mumbled.

I peaked into her mind and cursed

"Chloe." I snapped as I picked Bella up and laid her flat on her back on the couch.

The small _pop_ of teleportation reached my ears.

"You called, My Lord?"

"Get him, Now."

Another pop.

Then another.

"Jasper what's wrong with her?"

I snarled and slammed him into the wall by his throat.

"What the fuck else are you keeping from us, Satan…"

He didn't fight me back, I knew my instinct for protecting my mate was making me irrational, but I really didn't give a shit.

"This isn't supposed to happen until she's of age!" I roared

"Her birthday is in a week Jasper…"

"Her Birthday is in December! It's spring!"

"Time lapse."

I blinked

"All of you used the curtain, instead of regular teleportation, its December tenth."

I snarled at him again

"So she's almost a hundred and one."

"No, she has a lot of memory to recover on her own still. That will happen while she's like this, she's really 107."

I snarled and was at Bella's side before I'd finished blinking

"She isn't ready for this…"

"She has to be, she has no choice."

I snarled more

"Dad…?"

"Sebastian?" I asked through clenched teeth

"What's going on?"

"In the demon world your soul knows what you know; your soul knows if you are a Princess or a peasant. If you haven't properly accepted your life, or your responsibilities, you go into a sort of trance. It happened to me, and since your mother…doesn't want her birthright, is afraid of it, it has to happen to her." Satan explained

"Why'd it have to happen to you Grandpa?" Anna asked

"Because I was greedy at first-

I snorted, "Really? You got better?"

He ignored me

"I had to learn that my throne was an honor, not something to take advantage of."

I full blown laughed

"I think lying to a _child_,_**your**__child_ her entire life counts as taking advantage of your power."

"Jasper I don't doubt my mates reasoning."

"I do, because incase you haven't noticed, the two of you are putting _my mate_ through Kurai!"

"She's already under," He said gently our surroundings dissolved, the furniture and floor became invisible and we were in a black room.

Upon further inspection, we could see a tiny light, and we 'moved' towards it

Bella laid on the ground, visible in the darkness, with her eyes open. She blinked slowly and sat up. She immediately reached for her necklaces on her neck, but just before she touched them, they disappeared.

Naturally, she panicked

Behind her was a wall of glass, both necklaces floated there, behind it. She ran up too it and hit the glass, but it wouldn't break. Behind her was a small table with a silver and emerald crown on a pillow. She glared at it and folded her arms across her chest.

"No."

The ground beneath her crumbled and caved in, she fell and landed on hard, red rock.

"Ow…" she mumbled standing up

A familiar scene played before her…a day I remember clearly as well.

_Bella stood, raven, calf length hair blowing in the blistering breeze. Kurai, the lands of darkness and fire ranged around her. It's captives either in cells, or chained and forced to walk on the blistering ground until their sentences were up._

_So how a 37-year-old demon child was standing barefoot I the middle of a small stretch of rock, a desert if you will, didn't seem comfortable. When really, she'd rather be here than anywhere else in the world._

"_Ready, Anna?" Satan asked. The resemblance was more obvious here than anywhere else, with their matching red eyes, pale skin, raven hair, and pleased expressions._

_She nodded and began to mimic his martial art movements, which translated into forms of firebending, and earthbending. (Like in Avatar the Last Airbender.)_

_My family and I sat on a ledge atop a protective blanket, so we didn't get burned, watching them._

_After a few minutes, Satan gave her wide berth, and she used her fire and earthbending with the techniques._

_The sheer amount of fire she could produce was mesmerizing. _

"_Very good, Anna."_

_Bella bowed respectively and stood straight._

_Satan smiled at her, "That's my girl, Jasper's here, you can go play now."_

_She collided into me before he'd finished saying 'Play'_

_I laughed and hugged her back_

"_Jazzy!"_

"_Hi Bella."_

"_Hello." She smiled brightly, for being in a place surrounded in a thick shroud of despair and pain._

"_Come on; let's go play with Calandria and Atsushi!"_

"_Who?"_

"_Calandria, well I just call her Cala, she's a pixie, and Atsushi, I just call him Shishi, he's a hellhound. Shishi wants to be a general one day, he has this thing for blades…don't try to tickle him. Cala likes markers, those Sharpie thingies the humans have. Don't take a nap unless you lock the door. She'll give you a full body tattoo…"_

_I giggled, "Duly noted."_

_We ran off to play._

Bella was back in the room with her necklaces, and the crown, but not her sword was behind the glass as well.

"That was pretty pointless, the only thing that meant is that Jasper accepts my DaeKurai side, I knew that already."

The room swirled white and she was in Hikari, as a child…

With her mother.

"_Oh, Alex, dear where have you been?"_

"I should be asking you that…," she whispered

Queen Cassandra frowned and walked away.

Bella followed her hesitantly

"Mom?"

The Queen didn't respond.

"Mommy…"

The Queen sighed, muttering to herself and began to pace.

Bella looked confused

"She can't hear me…another memory…, her memories?"

"_Oh Cassie why didn't you listen…why didn't you run…It will take your father months to bring me back by then you'll have permanent scars…" she rattled on, surprisingly not carving a path into the cloudy surface of Hikari._

_She sighed, she was alone, and no other angels were around. All she could do is look over the edge of the cloud and watch everything unfold on Yanyias._

"_My baby girl…"_

"_Cassandra, do not cry."_

_The Queen turned around to see a woman, with ankle length, raven hair, and crystalline green eyes, wearing a white and silver kimono._

"_I know we haven't met, and that is a sadness, but you've been so kind to my son, that it's only fair I tell you why you must do a specific favor for me, although I have no right to ask it of you." The woman said gently, smiling a small smile_

"_Your…son?" the queen said carefully_

"_Satan, my only child."_

"_Forgive me, but Satan's mother was mortal, you are pure, yet not pure, certainly not a mortal."_

_She brushed back a lock of hair that covered her forehead, showing the mark on Yanyi._

_Cassandra gasped_

"_But how…you aren't man nor woman how could you have a child?"_

"_Because Lucifer and I lied, Elvira never killed me, but I feared if others heard of my survival, they would attack my husband and son. So I had to leave them, Satan was just a baby, less than three. He probably doesn't remember me at all…"_

"_You've kept your existence from him this entire time!"_

"_It hasn't been easy, but yes. He needed to grow up and learn for himself how to behave, he was better off without me. Relax; I'll be in his life again one day."_

"_Why not now? Couldn't you bring me back to full life, instead of just being a full angel? My daughter is distraught, my husband, your son, is breaking apart!"_

"_Alexandria must learn on her own as well, Satan will survive without us for a while, he's a big boy."_

"_Her name is Cassandra Anastasia."_

"_Cassandra Anastasia Isabella Samantha Yanyi __**Alexandria**__ Luna"_

"_Details…"_

_Yanyi smiled a little brighter_

"_Cassandra, I would bring you back, but I won't have my powers for much longer."_

"_If that's true the sun will die like a blown out birthday candle."_

"_Not if someone else has it…"_

_The pieces clicked in the queens mind ad she looked over the edge again, watching Satan dash away from the castle with Bella, and her mark showed briefly on her forehead._

"_How?"_

"_When I'm done explaining this to you I will be sending my powers to her. She needs them more than I do."_

"_For what?"_

"_Ending a rebellion when she becomes of age of course; Elvira's daughter killed you and started an undercover rebellion with Maria."_

"_I always knew that girl was a bad egg."_

"_Don't forget, most of Satan's life was spent trying to make a child like himself. He needed an heir, but didn't want a wife. He believed his mother to be human, so he kept trying to make a child with a human as strong as himself."_

"_But he ended up making one stronger with his equal yet opposite…me."_

"_You're getting it."_

"_That prophecy…"_

"_It's about your daughter."_

"_It says the girls name is Alex."_

"_**Alex**__**andria**__ Luna."_

_The queen frowned._

"_We only have a few minutes before Satan brings her up here to the soul pools, he can't find you yet, not unless you can convince him to go along with this. I have to leave, do not tell him of my existence. I'll tell you everything you will need to know telepathically. Farewell for now."_

_The Queen hid and watched Satan secretly as he set a small white ball into a fountain._

"_Be safe, Cassie…" he whispered_

_My father appeared behind him_

"_What did you just do…?" he snarled_

"_You have a better idea?"_

"_My son is dying."_

"_Nonsense…that would mean they are actually soul mates."_

_My father grabbed Satan and teleported them to my room, where I lay in bed, unconscious with my mother holding a cool cloth to my head._

"_What's wrong with him…?" she asked fearfully_

_Satan gave in._

"_You're right Sebastian…," he said quietly_

_He touched my forehead and I became a ball of light, which shot out of the room and up into the soul pool, melding in with Bella's soul._

_We woke up lying next to each other, facing each other._

_We smiled and she tackle-hugged me._

Bella was back in the black room again.

"We were the only souls that could see through the repetition, we learned to manipulate the soul pools…and accidentally…made six new souls…the kids…" Bella whispered

"You made our souls in the soul pools?" J.J. asked, Bella couldn't hear us.

"Somehow. We sort of built Max, Bianca, and Sam, but you three were actually made, the old fashioned way."

"I still don't want to be a damn queen…" Bella growled

Something new was on the other side of the glass, a picture of all six kids, and a picture of me.

"You can't take them from me! That's not possible!" she shouted, "This is a hallucination!"

It only got worse.

Floating ghostly images of Maria in her place danced in the empty space of the rooms.

"Her soul is SO not gonna go there…" I snarled, I'd been doing that a lot…

"It will do whatever it takes…" Satan said quietly

One image of J.J. running up to Maria smiling floated around her.

"No way in hell…" J.J. growled

"_Mommy!" Ghost J.J. said happily_

Bella fell to her knees clutching the sides of her head screaming and crying.

The mate mark on my neck burned.

"THAT'S MY FAMILY YOU STUPID BITCH MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE! MY SONS, MY DAUGHTER, MY FUCKING MATE!" she screamed desperately put her hand to her mark.

I put my hand over mine as well, and doubled over in pain an instant later.

I couldn't feel her.

Her emotions.

Her heartbeat strangely seeming to overlap mine.

Her thoughts in the back of my mind.

Everything I'd felt since our permanent union to one another had been made, was cut off. It hadn't been long since I'd felt these things but I sure as hell was used to the. The only thing that could give me that feeling is if she died.

But she wasn't dead, her body was right next to me, she was breathing, her heart was beating, so why couldn't I feel her?

"She can't feel you either, in this illusion you're Maria's mate-

Most of us gagged, or at least made a face

"- and now she can't feel your connection, because all she sees is your connection to Maria." Satan finished

Tears of pain, and instinctive worry, despair, and fear prickled in my eyes but I put my head down and l lay half overtop of Bella, without putting all of my weight on her.

"Wake up..." I whispered

Nothing.

"Damnit Bella wake up!"

In her dream, she stopped shaking. She heard me.

"Jazzy…?" she mumbled

"You don't have to be queen alone. You don't have to do anything alone anymore Bella, I'm here now. I'm always going to be here. You'll be my queen, and I'll be your king. Shared responsibility."

The illusion of Maria in her place dissolved, and she was once again just in the black room. She slowly got on her feet, and walked over to the table.

"Stay with me…" she whispered

"I'm not going anywhere." I promised

She gently picked up the crown and shakily placed it on her head.

She watched flashes of what looked like a town in Italy ever image had a red haired vampire woman. In one of them, she was holding the purple handled knife that killed Bella's mother.

"Victoria."

The room shifted again and the glass wall was now in front of her, she could see her reflection, and her possessions. She pressed her hand to the wall and it went right through. After putting her necklaces back on and taking her pictures back, the entire room faded and she woke up.

Satan teleported back to the other realm right before she fully awoke.

Coward.

I met her gaze and smiled at her.

"I'm scared." She said quietly

"We're all here for you, and I'll make sure you're the perfect queen."

"I still have training to do, my parents will have to do that…but I'm not ready to forgive them."

"Then don't forgive them, just put up with it."

"After I stick Victoria in limbo with Maria."

"Right."

**Short…I know. Don't kill me. I just want to pack a lot of drama into the next chapter. Review pretty pretty please?**

**~D.A.K-hime**


	17. Mama's Home

**T_T…**

**Jasper****: I suppose nobody wants to go on a huge tour of the demon realm in the next story as Bella and I go through training to be King and Queen, or as we start training the kids to be Princes and Princesses. Or learn anything about demon customs, like what festivals we have. The Week of the Blood Moon will be mentioned in this chapter, but you won't get to experience those seven days with us if nobody reviews…Or how the Cullens will become demons…Remember this?:**

_Dear Diary,_

_These next few months are going to be jam packed with memories. According to Bella, Max would be proposing the day before he and Anna returned from their trip to France, that's another wedding._

_Bianca's Due any day now and Sebastian couldn't look happier. Bella said it's a girl, but they didn't check, they want a surprise._

_Jasper the third( J.J. and Samantha's Son) is two months old today; already he's showing signs of his mother's waves and curls, yet his father's love of horses, and his father's childhood obsession with cowboy hats._

_Bella's eight and a half months pregnant, and refuses to tell me the gender._

_Rosalie and Emmett are still trying; Bella said they'd have a little boy on their hands before they knew what hit'em._

_Allison (Edward and Alice's Daughter) will be three in a month or so, her closet is bigger than her bedroom, and she's getting a piano for her birthday, upon her own request to be like her father._

_Andrew (Carlisle and Esme's Son) is a little over five, and loves the toy doctor set he got for his birthday._

_Syarati and Emmett are already planning my bachelor party and the official wedding isn't even for another 4 months._

_Chloe and Syarati are still going strong; we're expecting an engagement some time soon._

_With all the Weddings, kids, everything going on, I hardly have time to write anymore. I'll try to stay in touch, but for now- my wife's callin', can't keep the lady waiting_

**That was a preview of the next story; don't you wanna see that part? Come on ya'll. Review for an old soldier? **

**Special Thanks to , she always reviews :)**

**Songs: **

**Chapter 13: Out of Existence**

Sweat slipped down my face as I lay in the grass, taking another break from cruel training.

"Again, Caisyal." Murmured my father from his seat leaning against the castle wall, with his book.

I flipped him off.

"You have to do it until you get it right."

"Or I could just go home."

"Don't be difficult."

"Says the lying bastard."

"_Again_, Caisyal."

I got up slowly and prepared myself for another sprint around the world.

Literally.

Tree's and oceans blurred together as I dashed at what looked and felt like the speed of light, which was my goal.

"Took you long enough to figure it out." He murmured when I returned

"Shut up." I mumbled

"Your done for today. Go home."

I teleported home and collapsed in my mates waiting arms.

He chuckled

"Tired?"

"Nope." I said sarcastically

"Want help with a shower?"

I grinned, "Sounds lovely."

"Race you."

I was already standing next to the shower before he'd finished saying that.

A low whistle echoed through the empty house.

"Somebody's finally tapped into her inner Yanyi and can now run at the speed of light."

"You say that like it took me three days to do." I said as he entered the room

"It did."

"Oh yeah."

He slipped my shirt and shorts off then turned on the shower.

"You get the rest; you look too tired for any more physical activity."

"You could do all the work."

"I'll consider it." He kissed my forehead and I removed the rest of my clothing carefully, avoiding using my sorest muscles as best as I could

"In." he pointed to the shower and I carefully stepped inside.

I purred under the almost scolding water and closed my eyes. I faintly heard my mate's belt hit the floor.

"Hurry up before I fall over." I mumbled as I swayed slightly, losing my balance in my half-sleeping state.

He chuckled and I heard him step in.

He wrapped his arms around me and held up most of my weight with ease.

"Better?"

"Much."

He gently massaged my back and I slowly drifted to sleep listening to the humdrum of the water.

When I woke up again I was laying next to him on the bed, in pajamas, with dry brushed out hair, wrapped in his warm arms.

"Jazzy…" I whispered

"Hm?"

"What time is it?"

"Nine-thirty."

"What time did I get home?"

"Seven-ish."

I nodded a little.

"Go back to sleep, love."

I did, but something felt very off, it's like I wasn't falling asleep of my own free will, like I was being forced into sleep. When I woke up again someone was shaking me.

"Hey Sugar, you need to come eat."

"Sleepy…"

"You've been asleep for almost a week, Bella."

Sleep was clinging to me; I lost the ability to respond. I could tell that I was being picked up and carried, I just didn't know where. Voices were swimming around me, too soft to hear.

"Bella…Darlin, you need to sit up and eat."

All I could muster was a low moan

"Dad, she shouldn't be this tired…" J.J…?

"What's wrong with her, Daddy?" Anna…?

"I'm gonna take her to Yanyias, see if Satan knows anything."

What's wrong with me…?

I desperately clung to my small amount of consciousness, but lost the battle and fell asleep again.

(Jasper POV)

I held Bella in my arms and could tell she was trying to focus on our conversation, but she ended up asleep again.

"Just take her now." Sebastian said, "Before she doesn't wake up at all."

I nodded and teleported to the castle.

"Satan!"

He was beside me instantly

"Yes, Jasper?"

"She's been sleeping like this for a week; she can't stay awake, not even long enough to eat. She needs food."

"I have no idea what's wrong…," he said softly

"I was afraid of that."

"Maybe her mother will…"

"You haven't brought her back yet?"

He shook his head, "Caisyal will give me a 100% cold shoulder when I do. I've been without Cassandra this long, if it means I get more time with my daughter at least speaking to me I'll wait a little longer."

"Bring her back, somebody has to help Bella."

He nodded hesitantly, "Be back in a minute, take her to her room."

I teleported up there and gently lay her on her bed, then tucked her in. Joromaru, in his small snake form, slid up and loosely wrapped himself around her arm.

**Her pulse is weak, my lord.**

I nodded to him and waited very impatiently

Two sets of feet came rushing up the stairs.

The queen rushed to her daughter's side immediately and began to examine her.

"When was the last time she had blood, Jasper?"

"I don't know, Ma'am."

"Satan, she's starving, and overworked, what in the world have you been making her do!"

I hid my smirk of pleasure as I watched my mother-in-law scold my father-in-law. I gently lowered my wrist to Bella's lips and parted them. I winced as she bit down instinctually and sighed in relief when her eyes began to flutter open.

"More…" she whispered hoarsely after she let go

"Of course, sweetheart, don't move." The queen said quietly, dragging Satan downstairs with her to finish yelling at him.

Bella didn't turn until her mother was no longer facing her, and watched the two leave.

"We didn't know who else to ask, love." I explained gently

She looked at me, to anyone else it appeared as if she was glaring at me, but really, she was hiding her conflicted emotions in the easiest one to mimic. Anger.

"I know it hurts, Darlin, and I'm sorry they did what they did, as soon as you eat we can leave, I promise."

She looked out the window and pet Joromaru gently

**Milady, would it please you if I came to the human realm with you?**

"Yes Joro, it would, I want you to stay with me hidden or otherwise at all times from now on."

**Understood, your highness, I will do as you wish.**

"Thank you."

**It's pleases me to please my mistress.**

(A/N: did that last line sound a little perverted to anyone else? Lol.)

She nodded and turned away from the door again when we heard her parents returning.

The queen frowned when she saw Bella obviously ignoring her presence and handed the to-go coffee cup full of blood to me, and I handed it to Bella.

She sipped slowly, even though I could feel her hunger as if it were my own through our bond.

"Why couldn't I feel that she was blood-dehydrated?" I asked suddenly

"You did. You tried to wake her up so she would eat. Hunger, thirst and blood-thirst are the same sensation for her. There's no true way to tell the difference." Satan said quietly, "And you were well fed, if you hadn't fed in a day or two you may have been able to guess."

I nodded and Bella handed the cup back to me, keeping her eyes fixed on the window.

I knew she was paying attention to me through her peripheral vision, but if she turned to me, she would be able to see her parents in her peripheral, so she didn't.

"Cassie…" The queen said softly

Bella tensed.

"Don't be this way…"

It was a plea, not a command, but it didn't matter. Bella still turned to her mother with a glare no human teenager could ever beat and held it steady.

"Is my brother alive?"

Never had I heard this much venom in my woman's voice until now. Not even at Maria, _nobody_ had ever gotten this level of hate out of her before. It startled me.

"I don't know. If he's alive he's in his angelic state watching over Chloe somewhere, but he's avoided me if so."

"Well, at least he has the sense to do that."

Satan and I cringed.

The queen sighed

"Cassandra Anastasia, you cannot be like this forever."

"I can be however the fuck I want to be, _Mother_, just like you _and_ Father chose to be liars. You are the last person I who should ever be giving me orders or a speech about free will."

"Neither of us wanted to."

"You actually think I care whether you wanted to or not? You did. Period. End of story."

"Your grandmother is making sure things go the right way; they couldn't go the right way unless you were in the dark."

"How is making me, my mate, and my kids miserable the _right way_?"

"I don't know, Yanyi wouldn't tell me."

"But you did it anyway?"

"One tends to have great faith in the maker of the world one lives in."

"I don't care who she is, she didn't even tell you why you were doing what you did but you still did it!"

"If you want to be a child about this, then fine, go ahead. Come back when you've grown up."

"Oh I'm sorry mother, but _I am grown up_! You don't like me? It's your own fault I'm like this! So deal with it or banish me."

"Bella, Darlin," I started hesitantly, "We need to head back home now."

Queen and Princess glared each other down, but Bella broke eye contact and look at me.

"Caisyal…" Satan said softly

Her eyes flicked to him.

"I'm sorry…"

"I know, Daddy."

"Training tomorrow, or do you want a few days off?"

"Tomorrow's fine. Beach?"

He nodded, "Omarion Grove."

Joromaru slid more comfortable around Bella as she stood and walked over to me.

I took her hand and we were back in the living room at home.

"Mom!" the kids chorused

But they stopped in their tracks.

"Mom, what's wrong, what happened?" J.J. asked softly

"Your grandmother is alive again." Bella answered

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Not when she comes back a bitch it isn't."

He pouted and shrank down to his five-year-old body.

She smiled gently at him

He took that as his cue to run up to her, pounce, and snuggle.

"I love you, Mama."

"I love you too, Junior."

Anna and Sebastian joined them on the couch.

I watched Bella carefully everyday, making sure she ate and drank properly. She trained with Satan in the mornings, and was home in the afternoons and evenings to spend time with the rest of us, but I knew something wasn't right. Something was off. Bella tried her hardest to keep it from showing, but as a vampire I was an empath, I didn't lose that ability upon returning back into a full demon. She's hurting. Bad.

I just hope the queen keeps her distance until Bella calms down…

Lord knows what my woman can do when angry…

**Hm…Queen Cassandra is back…interesting…**

**:D**

**Review? XOXO**

**~D.A.K-hime**


End file.
